Digimon 03 : El emperador de la oscuridad
by cazarecompenzaXIII
Summary: Se desarrolla tres meses de la derrota de armagemon , despertaran nuevos poderes que ayudaran a los digidestinados , el inicio del plan original de Dragomon de tomar el dominio del digimundo junto con su mano derecha
1. Chapter 1

Lo siento lectores pero me demore por mis estudios universitarios en subir la historia aquí les traigo DIGIMON 03 EL EMPERADOR DE LA OSCURIDAD

Se sitúa tres meses de la derrota de armagemon bueno les dejo con el primer capitulo espero que me dejen sus comentarios

CAPITULO 1 : EL DESPESTAR DEL EMPERADOR

En las entrañas del mar oscuro el enigmático dios del mar oscuro realizaba un ritual y pronunciaba el lenguaje antiguo del mar oscuro

En el lugar se alzaba energias oscuras provenientes del dios que se fundían con un cuerpo que estaba recostado en una mesa de piedra

Ahora álzate mi noble sirviente –con una voz oscura decía dragomon

Se abrieron sus ojos de color rojo claro y se empezaba a levantarse

Nota de la apariencia:

Su vestimenta estaba compuesta por una armadura negra y una capa que por fuera negra y por dentro era roja y usaba un casco que lo cubría todo solo se veía sus ojos rojos claros

A vuestras ordenes mi señor dragomon – se inclinaba ante la entidad

Levántate mi fiel sirviente ahora te nombrare el emperador de la oscuridad ,serás mi mano derecha ,ahora te daré tu misión, conquista el digimundo en mi nombre y si me fallas sufrirás mi ira eterna emperador¡

No le fallere mi señor, con su permiso iniciare la conquista, me retiro

Al salir se encontró con un digimon muy peculiar

Permítame acompañarle emperador mis servicios serán de mucha utilidad

Veremos si dices la verdad amigo , entonces acompáñame Dynasmon

Si emperador

Caminaron hasta un portal que se situaba afueras del mar oscuro

A ver Dynasmon infórmame de los últimos acontecimientos

Veras mi emperador hace tres años intentamos dominar el digimundo pero nuestros fueron frustrados por los digidestinados no solamente fuimos nosotros la idea de conquistar el digimundo si no que había desertores que buscaban las energías puras del digimundo para derrocar a nuestro dios entre ellos estaban

Devimon

Los cuatro dark master

Malonmiotysmon

Nosotros enviamos la elite del mar oscuro conocida en el digimundo como los siete grandes demonios del digimundo pero estos por mi parte creo que solo tenían el titulo la mayoría de ellos fueron exterminados solo quedo demon el segundo al mando de los siete demonios

Y quienes los exterminaron

Fueron las cuatro bestias sagradas del digimundo se confiaron por que estos eran vejestorios y por su error fueron eliminados, demon regreso al mar oscuro y le pidió a dragomon una segunda oportunidad y se la concedió, en ese lapso de tiempo pasaron 2 años y creo una sustancia conocida como la semilla de la oscuridad e implanto a un niño para ver sus resultados pero pago un enorme precio uno de los desertores sobrevivió y se hizo control del niño para sus fines , tuvo que regresar y traerlo pero el segundo grupo de digidestinados lo sello en el mar oscuro por su error dragomon lo destruyo

Ahora emperador esta casi informado de todo algo mas señor dijo Dynasmon

creo que tengo un plan pero necesito la semilla de la oscuridad para hacerlo dijo el emperador

Pero señor la semilla no esta a nuestro alcance tendríamos que atacar al grupo de los digidestinados para conseguirla refuto dynasmon

No es necesario eso, podemos ir al lugar donde experimento demon para la creación de la semilla y darles mas propiedades afirmo el emperador

Pero emperador el único que sabía es demon pero fue destruido afirmo dynasmon

Dijiste que tus habilidad son grandiosas no me decepciones Dynasmono si no tu serás el próximo en desaparecer -amenazando a dynasmon

Si emperador

Tienes una semana para conseguirlo

Casi me olvidaba tome dijo dynasmon

le da un orbe

Que es esto? pregunto el emperador

En un orbe de información contiene todos los datos generales y detalles de cada digidestinado emperador

Me servirá de utilidad

Yo por mientras me encontrare con los infiltrados en el digimundo afirmo el emperador

Y se separaron , el emperador a travesó el portal y lo condujo a una colina con vista grandiosa del digimundo

Vaya según lo que me conto Dynasmon el digimundo sufrió un desgaste en sus energías para ayudar a la segunda generación para derrotar a malonmiotysmon pero gracias a ese sujeto llamado oikawa el digimundo pudo restaurar las energías primarias y se esta regenerando este mundo

Mi emperador ya llego permítame llevarlo a la base

Vamos

Si señor

Al llegar vio los avances de la fortaleza

NOTA: LA FORTALEZA ES SIMILAR AL DE KEN CUANDO ERA EMPERADOR

Cuando estará listo

En una semana emperador

Los sistemas de la fortaleza están en operativos

No señor solo la sala de información y tácticas , las demás estarán listas en una semana como fue previsto.

Llame a los trabajadores y que descansen

Pero señor demoraremos en el termino de la fortaleza

No me importa, necesito silencio y planear la conquista del digimundo esta claro miotysmon

Si emperador

Al llegar a la sala de información inserto el orbe de información y apareció enfrente de el toda la información de los digidestinados

Haber comenzemos por los dos lideres

Tai kamiya

Digimon:agumon

Emblema : valor

Estatus: líder de la primera generación y pilar emocional

Davis motomiya

Digimon: vemon

Emblema: valor , amistad y probablemente el de los milagros

Estatus: líder de la segunda generación y pilar emocional

Que interesante haber los co lideres

Matt ishida

Digimon: gabumon

Emblema: amistad

Estatus: co líder de la primera generación y pilar emocional

Tk ishida

Digimon: patamon

Emblema: esperanza

Estatus :co líder de la segunda generación

Interesante los de la segunda generación parecen ser mas poderosos

Veamos si tienen familiares o relaciones

Tai kamiya tiene una hermana que pertenece a la segunda generación

Kari kamiya

Digimon: gatomon

Emblema : luz

Estatus: miembro del equipo

Relación estrecha con el co líder de la segunda generación tk takashi

Vaya tengo muchas oportunidades en esto solo una carcajada pequeña

Información adicional

Tambien tiene relación con el líder de la segunda generación

Esto aumenta mas mis expectativas

Y alguien entra a la sala

No les dije que no me interrumpieran peque…..con que eras tu, vaya cumpliste con mis expectativas Dynasmon pensé que regresarías en una semana y soltó una pequeña risa

Aquí esta emperador – se la dio a su mano

Y se dispuso a ponerla en un analizador se demoro un minuto y mando las ordenes al ordenador y estas las duplico en grandes cantidades

Toma Dynasmon Necesito las energías de estas semillas para esto quiero que tu implantes en los humanos

Pero emperador los digidestinados lo sabrán

No lo creo , cuando habrá el portal que conducirá al mundo real lleva esto

Es un dispositivo de camuflaje es decir no te rastrearan o en lo mejor de los casos no sabrán que tu hayas entrado al mundo real

Que ingenioso pero los lugares

Implántales a niños que estén alejados de la tecnología o que ningún medio de los humanos haya ido a esos sectores así que esos estorbos nunca sabrán de esto

Un plan perfecto emperador

En el transcurso de tu estadía en el mundo real recopila datos de los digidestinados y también de los otros elegidos no quiero que se me escape ninguno .

Si emperador

Me retiro

En el mundo real (al día siguiente)

En un partido de futbol contra la escuela de ken estaban el marcador 2-2 faltaban 45 segundos para el termino del partido los equipos buscaban el gol por que ninguno de ellos querían llegar a los penales

Bien ken no te voy dar chance

Ni yo Davis así que prepárate

Los dos habían chocado por la posesión del balón haciendo que este salga disparado al aire los dos saltaron para la posesión del balón y Davis le gano y lo tiro a unos de sus compañeros y metió el gol ganador

Bien hecho André decía esto davis al correr hacia a el con todo el equipo que por accidente todo el mundo se cayeron y aplastaron aAndré

Ya chicos por favor levántense a este paso voy a morir

Uno por uno se levantaba el pobre André estaba morado le faltaba la respiración lo levantaron y lo subieron a los hombros para celebrar la victoria y el pase al torneo nacional

Bueno Davis ganaste jugaste como todo un as y acepto mi derrota- decía ken cuando estrechaba su mano

Tu también jugaste bien ken por eso te respeto como un buen jugador -decía Davis cuando respondía el apretón de manos

Buen partido Davis decía tai

Lo mismo digo dijo cody

Por que no perdiste Davis mi ken tenia que haber ganado el torneo regional dijo Yoley

Yoley no seas así con Davis el gano el partido con mucha eficacia y además tu escuela paso al torneo nacional eso te debe alegrar mas dio ken

Bueno si le pones de esa manera

Y kari

Fue haber como le fue a tk en el torneo de básquet

Bueno que se le puede hacer- decía esto algo resignado

nos vemos chicos me voy a festejar con los del equipo

Davis espéranos

Eriol,Cristy han visto todo el partido

Todo y incluso la parte donde aplastaron a André dijo Cristy

Si jejejej con una gota en la cabeza

Y tu eriol que cuentas dijo Davis

Nada -decía esto cuando leía un libro de la historia del futbol.

Hasta aquí lees con tu libro eriol decía esto André al quitarle su libro.

no vas hacer nada eriol

al decir esto volteaba su cabeza con lentitud y le mando una mirada fulminante a André que al toque se lo dio y se escondió detrás de Cristy

André nosotros sabemos de que por ningún motivo hay que quitarle su libro afirmo Davis

yo pensé que como era un día tranquilo no iba estar como siempre con su humor dijo andre

para la próxima André no cometas estupideces decía Cristy

y ellos quienes son -decía tai cuando miraba de lejos al grupo que lo acompañaba a Davis

ellos son sus amigos que viven cerca de la casa de Davis decía cody

se nota que se llevan muy bien con Davis incluso esa chica

lo mismo digo y además es her….. antes de terminar la frase yoley le estaba jalando la oreja a ken

que es lo que ibas a decir ken

nada, nada Yoley retiro lo dicho

mas te vale ken

en el centro de la ciudad

adonde teníamos que ir se estabancraneando la cabeza André y Davis

son muy despistados ustedes dos, teníamos que ir al restaurante que esta al lado del cine

sin ti que haríamos cristy –decía andre

siempre muy despistado daisuke motomiya tal como imagine que serias

Cristy ya no sigas con el despistado pero que… se dio cuenta que las personas que paseaban estaban todas inmóviles incluso sus amigos

te conozco ¿?'

todo a su tiempo motomiya me conocerás con el transcurso del tiempo, pero te diré esto

eres pieza clave para la salvación del digimundo igual que kari kamiya y tk ishida

pronto se librara una nueva batalla por el digimundo ,secretos del pasado resurgirán para responder a las incógnitas presentes y nuevos poderes resurgirán para combatir a la nueva amenaza

no tengo mucho tiempo motomiya pero tu misión es de proteger a la luz del digimundo

nos vemos

y todo volvió a la normalidad

no se si creerle pero si se trata del digimundo tendré que creerle tengo que avisar a los demás-pensó en si mismo

Davis llamando desde la tierra estas ahí decía cristy

Chicos lo siento no les escuche pero tengo irme dijo davis

Pero adonde pregunto cristy

Parece que algo ocurrió en el digimundo afirmo davis

Pero como lo sabes pregunto andre

Hace un rato una vos me estaba llamando y ese momento todo se quedaron inmóviles incluso ustedes

Pero que te dijo dijo preocupada cristy

No hay tiempo para decirles nos vemos chicos.

cogió su d –terminal y envió mensajes a todos los digidestinado que se reunieran en la colina de la luz

algún día conoceremos el digimundo chicos decía cristy

no lo se Cristy dijo andre

además tendríamos que ser niños elegidos para ir allí y por lo menos a ayudar a Davis

lo se André –decía Cristy

tu que dices Eriol

sin comentarios decía Eriol al leer un libro de partículas primarias

no se como pudimos ser amigos de Eriol Cristy- decía André

lo mismo digo André los dos con una gota en la cabeza

en la tarde

Davis que pasa dijo tai

Verán ….. les conto todo lo que ha pasado con su encuentro con la voz misteriosa

Haber davis pero eso es imposible ya no hay ninguna amenaza

te equivocas tai si la la hay decía ken

cual? dijo tai

el mar oscuro

pero esos es imposible ya hemos sellado la puerta del mar oscuro afirmo tai

Corrección nosotros hemos sellado a demon en el mar oscuro eso no implica que hemos sellado la puerta que conecta al digimundo afirmo ken

además recuerden no sabemos que hay en ese mundo dijo davis

tal vez puedo responder a esa pregunta

ehhhhh

de pronto una luz que provenía de la laptop de izzi apareció genai

genai¡

buenas tardes digidestinados parece que llegado en un momento crucial

como que crucial ocurre algo malo

no estoy seguro chicos pero últimamente hay movimientos extraños en los digimons no si serán por un digimon de la oscuridad porque mis instrumentos no detectaron nada inusual lo único que capte fue presencia de una lectura inusual en la tierra y creo que fue lo que hablo Davis

que dijo exactamente Davis

dijo que pronto se librara una nueva batalla por el digimundo , secretos del pasado resurgirán para responder a las incógnitas presentes y nuevos poderes resurgirán para combatir la nueva amenaza

pero genai nos puede responder acerca del mar oscuro

si chicos el mar oscuro es como una versión del digimundo pero de oscuridad de hecho en ese mundo hay digimons como demon

pero yo cuando fui arrastrada hacia el mar oscuro vi a digimons pero estos estaban bajo el control del aro de la oscuridad como no sabia nada de este mundo los ayude a liberarse y cuando lo hice estos se volvieron inestables dijo kari

tendría que ver mis informes y preguntarle a las bestias sagradas que es en realidad el mar oscuro afirmo genai ,pero antes de irme en lo ultimo que dijo Davis tiene algo de razón

miren chicos los digieggs poseen aun mas poder de lo que se imaginan cuando se enfrentaron al emperador ustedes utilizaron la mitad de su capacidad es decir sus digimons pueden experimentar nuevos poderes

vaya eso es increíble dijo cody

pero nunca descubrimos sus poderes no sabemos con exactitud que falta para que se demuestres sus verdaderos poderes pero con lo que dijo Davis creo que al pasar el tiempo se van a ver estos poderes me marcho digidestinados dijo genai

y fue absorbido por la laptop de izzy

chicos perdón por la tardanza pero tengo que decirles algo

qué cosa tk

y curiosamente era lo mismo que dijo Davis pero con ligeros cambios en esta frase

tu deber ishida es de proteger la luz del digimundo

creo al parecer que están conectados con ustedes dos

pero porque a ellos dos solamente

pero lo que si estoy seguro tai es de que va suceder algo al digimundo

por lo tanto debemos ir al digimundo para prevenir esto Davis,tk,kari,yoley,cody y ken parece que el digimundo los necesitaran de nuevo para detener esta amenaza.

Te lo prometemos tai de que nada lo va a pasar al digimundo verdad chicos

Si! Dijeron todos.

Pero en los cielos justo encima de ellos estaba Dynasmon escuchando todo

Parece de que los digidestinados ya saben de esto pero aun no han encontrado pruebas de nuestra existencia será una fuga de información no lo creo los digimons oscuros son leales al emperador mejor dejo de pensar y terminar con mi misión.

se fue volando a las direcciones de poca presencia humanas exactamente comunidades pequeñas sin ningún rastro de tecnología humana.

Dynasmonme recibes.

Si emperador

Dynasmonno solo implantes a niños japoneses sino de todo el mundo entiendes

Si emperador pero tiene que saber una cosa.

Que cosa

Los digidestinados saben que anda algo mal en el digimundo

Pero que dijiste!, el señor dragomon diseño todo el plan básico para que no haiga errores y cuando me creara y asumiera todo el plan de la conquista , creo que tendré que preguntarle porque no creo que sea fuga de información los digimons son leales a dragomon y a mi sigue con tu misión Dynasmon

Miotismon ,miotismon es que no escuchas

Perdón emperador estaba entablando conversación con un unos de mis subordinados

Que no se repita o si no te destruyo miotismon quedo claro – con tono amenazante dijo el emperador

Si emperador con miedo decía miotismon

Bien por ahora estas a cargo temporalmente tengo que regresar al mar oscuro no tardare

Nos vemos emperador .

Regreso al mar y se encontró con unos guardias

Vaya,vaya, vaya que es lo que tenemos aquí pero si es el emperador parece que no puedes con un simple trabajo que te encomendó el señor.

Cállense y les tiro una mirada fulminante mientras emanaba energía oscura de su cuerpo

A pesar que no podían mirar su rostro sus ojos le daban escalofríos y lo dejaron entrar con miedo abrieron las puertas.

Uf creo que no tenemos que subestimar al emperador

Debiste de cerrar la bocota así es para que aprendas.

Señor parece que aquí no me tienen respeto

Déjeselos emperador son jóvenes aun no comprenden bien tu rol , pero a que has venido

Perdonanme emperador pero parece que los digidestinados saben algo

Quee! Deber haber un traidor en nuestras filas

No le creo señor mas bien según lo que me conto Dynasmon, parece ser que una identidad desconocida les advirtió además traje esto

Que es?

Un orbe de información que contiene la voz del informante pero al llegar Dynasmonsolo pudo grabar esto

"pronto se librara una nueva batalla por el digimundo ,secretos del pasado resurgirán para responder a las incógnitas presentes y nuevos poderes resurgirán para combatir a la nueva amenaza"

Esa voz la conozco, de eso si estoy que ninguno de nuestros leales sirvientes fue el soplón

Es alguien que he conocido ase tiempo

Me podría dar los detalles

No puedo darte algo emperador tengo que confirmar si lo que estoy pensando es real o es solo mi imaginación solo te puedo decir que te esfuerces creo que algo se avecina pero tenlo claro quiero el digimundo conquistado pronto!

Si señor, me retiro

Algo me oculta el señor pero no tengo que hacerme estas preguntas no puedo desconfiar de el o será mi perdición.

Al regresar a la construcción de la fortaleza se encontró con Dynasmon

Ya esta hecho emperador las semillas están puestas creo que no tardaran en crecer

Yo les doy tres o dos días máximo para que florezcan

Pero emperador tardarían mucho

No te dije la mejor parte le hice unos cambios a la semilla estas crecerán muy rápido y además cuando estén listas la semilla tomara el control de su huésped y lo traerá a una zona que yo le indique para que tu lo recojas

Vaya emperador todo esta bien planificado, trato de averiguar quien era el soplón

No lo se todavía el señor dragomon me dijo que demoraría en darme la respuesta.

Si me permite señor me retiro

Por cierto a donde vas

Tengo que recopilar información de las tres ultimas bestias sagradas esas son muy escurridizas no se dejan ver con facilidad.

Solo ten cuidado que no te vean o echaras a perder todo y por tu error tendrás un final desagradable.

Y se fue Dynasmon

En un lugar del digimundo.

Estaban Azuligmon Baihumon Zhuqiaomon Ebonwumon

Hermanos los he convocado en esta sesión importante –dijo Azuligmon

Que pasa Azuligmon

Zhuqiaomon parece ser que los antiguos espíritus del digimundo han despertado eso solo significa una cosa

De que el verdadero mal ha regresado y va terminar lo que ha dejado inconcluso hace mucho tiempo atrás dijo Ebonwumon

Eso solo significa una cosa Azuligmon solo traerá las verdades que hemos ocultado por mucho tiempo dijo Baihumon

Tenemos que enfrentar esta situación sin que se sepa los secretos y luchar para detener esta nueva amenaza. Afirmo azuligmon

Una semana después

Secciones del 1 al 40 selladas

Motores principales activados

Armas y torretas en línea

Activen el S.C.T. (Sistema de Camuflaje y Táctica)

Despegue de la fortaleza en 3…2…..1 despegue

La imponente fortaleza salía de su lugar y fijaba su curso a las áreas principales del digimundo

En la sala de control se encontraba el emperador y Dynasmona su lado

Ahora digimundo conocerán el verdadero poder de la oscuridad y de su conquistador ajajajajajaj se reía diabólicamente.

Bueno les dejo este primer capitulo espero de que les haya gustado nos vemos en otra.


	2. La contienda

Capitulo 2: Contienda

En la fortaleza del emperador que ponía rumbo a una de las ciudades más importantes del digimundo

Emperador llegaremos dentro de poco a la ciudad de las maquinas -y se va retirando uno de sus lacayos.

Emperador por que exactamente ahí -pregunto Dynasmon

Es vital mi querido amigo esos digimons son los que proporcionan tecnología al digimundo como por ejemplo los datamon y los andromon son los ingenieros del digimundo por asi decirlo –dijo el emperador.

Ya veo emperador

Sígueme Dynasmon

Y se van al laboratorio de la fortaleza.

Que esto emperador- Pregunto asombrado Dynasmon al ver digimons en capsulas en un estado de sueño

Ya sabia que te sorprendería verlo Dynasmon, he recolectado también por mi cuenta los datos de creación de las agujas de control, para crear yo mismo digimons artificiales y con algunos experimentos que les hice les dote de mas poder que sus originales te daré una muestra , despiértate kightmon .

El digimon abrió sus ojos, salió de la capsula y se coloco en reverencia ante el emperador

Mis deseos son de serviles emperador- dijo kightmon

Levante mi sirviente y demuéstrale tu poder a Dynasmon- dijo el emperador.

Será un placer y envaino sus espada y ataco a Dynasmon pero este detuvo su ataque con una mano pero se miraba que el estaba poniendo esfuerzo al detener el ataque cosa que le sorprendió a Dynasmon que para no verse en ridículo ante el emperador contraataco con dragones del caos que lo impacto de lleno a kightmon que solo se sostenía con su espada.

Vaya emperador a pesar de que kightmon es de etapa ultra me entretuvo no esta nada mal su experimento señor - con halago le dijo el emperador.

Gracias Dynasmon por tu colaboración por eso lo voy a probar en la ciudad de las maquinas-dijo el emperador

Y también les hice un arreglo a las agujas de control en ves de ponerlas a la vista de los digidestinados para que las destruyan yo cree una maquina que posee las mismas funciones de las agujas, de que los digimons no puedan digievolucionar y también de disminuirle sus energías - dijo el emperador.

Y donde esta la maquina señor para prever la suficiente seguridad -dijo Dynasmon

Esta en el centro de la fortaleza al activarse su energía se dispersa a toda la ciudad asignada y no les afecta en nada a los digimons de nuestra fortaleza ni a ti tampoco –afirmo el emperador.

Pero que pasa con las digievoluciones armor- pregunto Dynasmon

No me preocuparía por eso esas digievoluciones son muy bajas además kightmon es mas poderoso que su original - afirmo el emperador

Emperador llegaremos a la ciudad en cinco minutos – dijo uno de los digimons en la sala de control.

Enterado.

Espere emperador que pasa con kightmon lo deje debilitado en la anterior prueba –dijo Dynasmon

Ahí entra esto. Le muestra el fruto de la semilla a Dynasmon

Que va hacer con eso- pregunto Dynasmon.

Simple – se dispone a introducir en un frasco el fruto y lo pone a una de sus maquinas que lo convierte en energía pura y la pone en una jeringa y se la inyecta a kightmon este recupera todo su energía

Asombroso emperador –dijo Dynasmon

Como te dije Dynasmon antes, que mi semilla iba a eclosionar en tres días y cuando tu las recogiste todas inicie con este proyecto, no iba a funcionar todo el plan de la conquista sin las semillas-afirmo el emperador

Ya veo –entendió Dynasmon

Además no solo sirven para eso –agarra unas capsulas de la energía del fruto y se dispone a colocarlas en su armadura que previamente se había abierto un compartimiento y la cerro cuando los había introducido el emperador emanaba tanta energía oscura que le hizo retroceder a Dynasmon y afecto a algunas maquinas.

Que poder emperador y por que usted no las utiliza en el frente.

Simple Dynasmon en mi me pueden dar este poder pero duran poco además me debilitan el cuerpo, es solo en caso de emergencia en cambio en mis creaciones son permanentes, pero con esto puedo destruir hasta un mega solo con un disparo, se le puede decir como un arma de doble filo.

Kightmon prepárate en cualquier momento vas a entrar a la acción dijo el emperador

En la ciudad de las maquinas.

En la torre de control de la ciudad

Oye datamon has revisado todos los sistemas el dia de ayer .

No te preocupes andromon lo revise y todos están en funcionamiento además las amenazas a nuestro mundo han cesado pero si mal no recuerdo no teníamos una visita de la aldea koromon-dijo un datamon.

Oye si, se me había olvidado y se fue corriendo a la entrada de la ciudad andromon .

Pero que irónico el tan responsable andromon se le olvido- se reia datamon cuando veía corriendo a andromon.

En la entrada de la ciudad

Chicos por favor en una fila decía un kightmon

Lo sentimos kightmon es que nos emociona estar en la ciudad de las maquinas

Ya se chico pero el líder de tu aldea me pidió que los cuidara a ustedes por que el no podía venir por que se había lastimado además si no regreso bien con ustedes el líder me regañaría.

Pero a que le temes kightmon si tu eres fuerte nuestro líder es de nivel campeón

Bueno solo hay una razón yo le prometí que los cuidara hasta regresarlos además es así mi personalidad de caballero no me puedo romper esa promesa .

Kightmon ya llegamos – decía un koromon

Esperen chicos yo voy adelante para hablar con un guía

Pero al entrar no había nadie esperándolos

Que raro habíamos enviado una carta diciendo que íbamos a venir.

De pronto llega andromon

Lo siento kightmon se me había olvidado

Pero como te puedes olvidar de eso , ya bueno comencemos

Chicos vayan abordar el vagón- dijo andromon

Si andromon- dijo un koromon

Ven kightmon entremos en el otro- dijo andromon.

Se pusieron cómodos en los asientos y dijo a Locromon a través del comunicador que ya podían salir.

Y bien que cuentas amigo- dijo kightmon

Ya hemos reconstruido la mayor parte de la ciudad , en las regiones del digimundo se están regenerando gracias a los digidestinados- afirmo andromon

Ya veo andromon pero según lo que escuche en los alrededores del digimundo parece haber una cierta inestabilidad de energías no si serán verdad- cambio su voz a un poco mas serio kightmon.

También los escuche por eso les avise a los datamon de que estuvieran atentos a todo y me alertaran o que llamaran a Genai para que este les avise a los digidestinados – afirmo andromon.

Pero no tendría sentido andromon, si todos los que trataron de destruir el digimundo ya fueron eliminados por los digidestinados, creo que por esa inestabilidad sean puros rumores –concluyo kightmon

Lo se kightmon pero en estos tiempos de reconstrucción es mejor tener la seguridad bien alta- refuto andromon.

Señor andromon responda

Que pasa datamon.

Señor andromon hemos encontrado una brecha del perímetro – dijo un datamon a través de los comunicadores del vagón

Envíen una señal a Genai ahora para que envíen los digidestinados – con voz firme dijo andromon

Si señor andromon.

En sala de control

Que pasa con este ajetreo dijo el datamon a cargo de la sala de control.

Parece señor que hay una violación en nuestro perímetro y hemos enviado una señal a Genai.

Pero que déjeme ver esa brecha – tras teclear un buen rato su jefe tenia una mirada de que iba a matar a alguien

Escuchen todos parece ser que pusieron esta información falsa como manera de juego así que de un pie adelante el que haya introducido estos datos.

Todos los datamons se miraron las caras y dieron todos un paso hacia tras dejando a un datamon al frente.

Asi que tu eres el que introdujo estos datos

Si señor con miedo respondió.

Solo por que eres un datamon joven no te voy a reprender pero que sea la ultima ves chico entiendes

Si señor

A ver , viendo esto de seguro lo han enviado la señal de auxilio a genia no

Si señor.

Una ves activado la señal no hay retroceso bueno , parece que tendremos mas visitas aparte de los koromons, establezcan una comunicación con andromon.

Si señor.

Andromon , aquí el jefe de los datamons

Dime amigo

parece ser una falsa alarma de la brecha de seguridad uno de mis subordinados puso datos falsos al sistema

y de seguro enviaron la señal , no

si la enviaron

transmite un mensaje a Genai de que no envíen a los digidestinados

no creo que sea posible andromon

por que no

cuando regrese a la sala de control , yo venia de la casa de Genai a instalarle un sistema de ayuda .

Que tipo de sistema es datamon .

El sistema era para que Genai no vaya personalmente a la maquina de remisión de ayuda, asi que este sistema solo retransmitirá las señales de auxilio por su propia cuenta. En pocas palabras habrá mas invitados a la ciudad.

Enterado datamon cambio y fuera

Que paso andromon –pregunto kightmon

Todo fue una falsa alarma-resignado andromon.

Ya veo , ya nos es necesario refugiarnos

No lo creo amigo pero parece ser que los koromons conocerán a los digidestinados- dijo andromon.

Creo que con eso se pondrán mas contentos los koromons- dijo kightmon

En las afueras de la ciudad

Activen los cañones principales , dirijan sus disparos hacia las areas principales de energía de la ciudad

Cañones secundarios , dirijan sus disparos a los puntos de comunicación de la ciudad.

Prepararse artilleros

Emperador su señal para iniciar el ataque – le dijo unos de sus lacayos

FUEGO!

En los vagones donde estaban andromon y kightmon

Lo que te iba a de….

Y se escucharon los disparos , kightmon y compañía vieron las explosiones de la ciudad

Pero que…. kightmon protege a los koromons , yo voy a la cabina de control – dijo alarmado andromon

Kightmon entro al vagon de los koromons

Chicos sepárense de las ventanas ahora – dijo alarmado kightmon

Que pasa kightmon esos disparos son parte de la guía- pregunto con miedo un koromon

No chico, estamos bajo ataque solo cálmense y estén cerca de mi- afirmo kightmon

Locromon dirígete a un refugio ahora-dijo andromon

Si androm….

Uno de los disparos destruyo las vías del tren

Andromon diles a todos que se sujeten – dijo preocupado Locromon mientras se dirigía a la caida

Kightmon – atraves del comunicador del tren

Sujétense de algo vamos a tener una caída no programada – dijo andromon.

Todo el tren y sus ocupantes cayeron al vacio , pero gracias a los movimientos de Locromon pudieron salir ilesos pero menos el, todos sus ruedas estaban dañadas y su blindaje estaba rajado completamente

Gracias Locromon- dijo saliendo kightmon con los koromons

No hay por que kightmon ahora váyanse al refugio- dijo locromon

Hay que irnos kightmon ya volveremos por el, primero hay que poner a salvo a los koromons , volveremos por ti Locromon dijo andromon.

En el mundo real.

En la casa de izzy

Izzy estaba creando sistemas de acceso rápido al digimundo hasta que su laptop recibió un mensaje.

Izzy reúne a los digidestinados hay problemas en el digimundo envía a los digidestinados a la ciudad de las maquinas pronto

Genai

Envio los mensajes a los chicos para que vallan al digimundo urgente.

Con Davis

Davis estaba descansando en su cama y de pronto le vino los recuerdos de aquella voz

**Nota: las letras en cursiva son pensamientos**

_Davis motomiya tu eres pieza clave para la salvación del digimundo igual que kari kamiya y takeru ishida _

_Tu deber es de proteger la luz del digimundo._

Si será cierto entonces el digimundo correrá de nuevo en peligro creo que tarde o temprano sucederá algo

Davis mensaje de izzy en la d terminal –dijo demivemon saltando hacia Davis con la d terminal

Davis urgente problemas en el digimundo reúnanse todos en la ciudad de las maquinas ahora

Por que siempre lo que digo se hace realidad, vámonos demivemon hay que proteger el digimundo una vez más.

Y se fueron a los laboratorios de su escuela.

Parece que no han llegado todavía vamos Vemon –dijo Davis

Pero Davis no hay esperar a los demás dijo Vemon

Es mejor ir para hacer un reconocimiento y saber a que nos enfrentamos

Gua Davis como sabes todo eso - pregunto con asombro vemon

Es por lo juegos de estrategia que jugué hace dos semanas

Ah con una gota en la cabeza tenia demivemon.

Vamos demivemon no hay tiempo.

Pero Davis no sabemos las coordenadas de la ciudad

Eso , no te preocupes willis me enseño la ves pasada no te recuerdas.

No , de hecho no me recuerdo

Creo que en ese dia estabas comiendo una gran cantidad de comida cuando mi mama trajo una porción extra de sopa de fideos y para el colmo te comiste el mío.

Jejejee con una gotita en la cabeza de demivemon

Tecleando la computadora busco la información que quería e introdujo las coordenadas.

Digipuerta ábrete y fueron succionados por la luz.

Y aparecieron en un bosque

Y Davis como aprendiste todo eso en poco tiempo , por lo que yo se no eres muy rápido para entender esas cosas – se rei vemon con lo ultimo que dijo.

Ja j aja muy gracioso vemon , de hecho willis sabia de antemano mi problema de aprendizaje y me enseño con una metodología poco usual

Flash back

Haber Davis por quieres que te enseñe esto además tienes a tus amigos que están cerca de ti

Lo se willis pero ahora están ocupados además yo quiero ingresar al digimundo para ver como se esta regenerando

Pero Davis eso no es trabajo de señor Genai –pregunto Willis

Lo se pero yo quiero también contribuir, para también esclarecer mi mente con los problemas que tengo amigo .

Sobre el pasado, no

Como lo sabes.

Recuerda tu me has dicho, cuando ustedes llegaran a estados unidos por el problema con mi digimon

Asi lo recuerdo- afirmo davis

Por eso quieres ir al digimundo para esclarecer tu mente además que no intervengan tus amigos cuando quieras pedirles que quieras ir al digimundo en pocas palabras quieres ir tu solo al digimundo dijo Willis

Correcto Willis .

Pero dejando eso de lado me enseñas como abrir la puerta del digimundo en mi equipo dijo Davis

De hecho Davis conociendo tu estatus de aprendizaje me llevaría una eternidad por eso te envié un paquete te estaría llegando….. ahora

Que dijo atónito davis

Davis te llego un paquete de willis dijo su mamá

Ya voy mamá , eres demasiado calculador y muy brillante willis , bueno nos vemos.

A por cierto Davis te digo que lo entenderás en tres días nos vemos Davis .

Y cierra la conversación en línea

Haber que hay en el paquete

Abriendo el paquete encontró un disco y una nota

**Espero que te gusten los juegos **

**Willis**

Claro que me gustan

Vamos a ponerlo.

Ahí pasaron tres días y de nuevo se conectaron

Oye willis el juego fue estupendo tenia buenos desafíos pero tenia algo muy aburrido acerca de la informática tenia que grabármelo para seguir con los desafíos.

Si ya las completado ya puedes abrir la puerta del digimundo y poner coordenadas adonde quieres ir , de hecho el juego que te mande yo lo mismo cree y puse todos los pasos para una a puerta desde tu equipo mediante desafíos que puse en el juego , sabia que si te enseñaría por el método antiguo nunca aprenderías .

Oye –dijo Davis con malestar

Es cierto Davis no te defiendas de que aprendes rápido no, lo dijo con ironia willis

además puedes hacerlo ahora dijo willis

Haber willis

Tecleando la computadora un rato pudo abrir un puerta al digimundo.

Guah willis gracias

De nada Davis solo para ayudar a un amigo nos vemos.

Fin del flash back

Asi es como me enseño Vemon

En serio Davis , si que willis te conocía muy bien pero….

Oye Vemon no hueles a algo que se esta quemando – dijo Davis al cortar con la conversación con vemon

Si lo huelo Davis, viene del norte vamos por ese sendero –afirmo vemon

Al salir del bosque se quedaron horrorizados al ver que la ciudad de las maquinas estaba bajo ataque.

Vamos vemon tenemos que ayudar a los digimons de ahí.

Vemon digivols a ….. y nada cambio.

Pero que no puedo digievolucionar Davis - dijo preocupado Vemon

Que, esto no puede ser probemos con la armor Vemon

Vemon armor digivols a raidramon la tormenta de la amistad.

Parece ser que un digimon a conseguido la información de la creación de las agujas de control. Es la única existencia que no puede hacerlos digievolucionar

Vamos Davis vayamos a la ciudad – dijo Raidramon.

Si Raidramon

Y se subió a su lomo.

En la fortaleza

Señor detectamos una entrada en el perímetro

Ponlo en la pantalla dijo el emperador.

Si señor.

Pero que interesante es Davis motomiya el líder de la segunda generación, pero no veo a los demás, han revisado todo el perímetro afirmo el emperador

Si señor, por ahora es el único que esta aquí señor-dijo un lacayo

Lo interceptamos señor-pregunto uno de sus lacayos

No, por ahora déjenlo seguir, veamos que hace motomiya.

Si señor.

En la entrada de la ciudad.

Davis mira todo esta desolado no hay ninguna actividad.

Sigamos al frente tenemos que encontrar a alguien y decirnos que esta pasando por el momento les enviare un mensaje a los chicos de que la digievolucion no sirve que intenten con la de armor dijo Davis

En el mundo real , exactamente en los laboratorios de la escuela.

Donde esta Davis tenia que haber llegado ahora dijo Yoley molesta

Hay que darle mas tiempo Yoley no creo que tarde dijo ken.

Se produjo un sonido que provenía de sus d – terminal.

Oigan es un mensaje de Davis dijo ken

Al leer todo el mensaje estaban asombrados.

Pero como Davis obtuvo los datos del viaje para llegar a la ciudad de la maquinas. además el es de esas personas que conozcan este tipo de información dijo cody

Dejémonos de preguntas hay que ir al digimundo y le preguntaremos a Davis cuando lo encontremos dijo tk

Digipuerta ábrete.

En la ciudad de las maquinas

Andromon cuanto falta para llegar al refugio dijo kightmon

No falta mucho solo al llegar a ese esquina esta el refugio central dijo andromo

Muy bien pero…

**Nota: pondré una una C mayúscula entre paréntesis para diferenciar al original de la copia solo en este caso por que habrá una escaramuza, al termino de esta ya no se pondrá la C por que nada mas aparecerá la copia.**

Y de pronto cayo una capsula del cielo al abrir se encontraba un kightmon que todavía no se movia.

Oye andromon tu pediste refuerzos –le estaba hablando a andromon cuando se acercaba al (C) kightmon de la capsula.

Kightmon cuidado

Que –al mirar su cara, este le dio un golpe al estomago y lo hiso volar y chocar bruscamente contra un edificio.

(C) Kightmon, pero que has hecho dijo kightmon levantándose con dificultad

El otro kightmon le respondió ríndanse digimons de esta ciudad no podrán contra el emperador de la oscuridad.

Que otro emperador-pregunto andromon de lejos

No ese emperador que conocieron tiempo atrás , nuestro emperador es la mano derecha del dios que gobierna el mar oscuro.

Pero que dices -dijo andromon

Basta de hablar si no te rindes te eliminare –dijo el (C) kightmon

Envaina la espada y se dirige hacia andromon este cierra sus ojos para el final y se produce un sonido estruendoso.

Estas bien andromon-el abre sus ojos y mira que su amigo le había protegido con su espada.

Te has recuperado rápido amigo

Tendrán que hacer algo mejor para derrotarme, pone mas fuerza a la espada y lo deja indefenso por un momento y le tira un puñetazo que le hace retroceder unos cuantos metros.

Vete andromon yo me encargare de este dijo kightmon

Pero- dijo preocupado

Hazlo ahora- le grito a andromon

De acuerdo amigo

Haber en que estábamos- desvió su mirada al intruso

Por fin alguien con que me puedo poner a prueba mi temple y se dirige hacia el y chocan sus espadas por momentos aumentaban su velocidad de movimiento y sacaban chispas de sus espadas

Eres muy bueno lo admito pero tendrás que hacer más que eso para derrotarme

Espada sónica este creaba pulsos de energía que iban directamente hacia (C) kightmon pero este le rechazo con su mano sin ningún esfuerzo

Pero que- dijo atonito kightmon.

Mi turno dijo (C) kightmon.

Espada sónica

Ahora se dirigían a su contrincante pero este repelió con su espada pero los dos últimos le dieron de lleno y lo mando a volar a unos cuantos metros.

Esto no puede ser cierto, yo un kightmon veterano no puedo ser vencido por un novato se intentaba levantar con la ayuda de su espada pero el otro kightmon le dio una patada a su espada que lo dejo sin alcance de ella.

Crei que me ibas a dar mas competencia pero eres un vejestorio, ahora desaparecerás dijo (C) kightmon

Cuando le iba dar la estocada final

Alguien rechazo su ataque y lo ataco de nuevo pero este le dio de lleno que lo llevo a incrustarse contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente por el momento.

Estas bien kightmon.

Andromon por que estas aquí y como pudiste derribarlo a ese

No fui yo fue el- y le señalo donde estaba el que le ayudo

Es Davis motomiya gracias –dijo kightmon

No hay por que, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí no creo que el ataque de Raidramon lo deje inconsciente por tanto tiempo.

Esta bien vámonos

Y se fueron de ahí.

Pero que esta pasando aquí andromon

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos la última vez pero dejando, eso de lado estamos bajo ataque de un tal llamado el emperador de la oscuridad.

Que otro emperador.

Pero no ese tipo de emperador que tuvimos hace tiempo ese (C) kightmon dijo que el era la mano derecha del mismísimo dios del mar oscuro.

Vaya después de todo esa voz dijo la verdad que de nuevo el digimundo estaría en peligro pensó en si mismo.

Pero Davis donde están los demás- dijo andromon

Yo me adelante para ver la situación- afirmo davis

Debo decir que fue una acción irresponsable de tu parte sin venir con todo el equipo pero sino hubieses tu adelantado en estos momentos kightmon habría muerto dijo andromon.

En la fortaleza

Señor emperador seguimos con el ataque.

No, queremos tomar el control de la ciudad no desaparecerla por completo, donde esta kightmon envíales las nuevas ordenes de acabar con la resistencia de la ciudad

Y el líder señor

déjelo con vida y si es posible tráiganmelo ante mi.

Si señor.

Señor nuevas brechas del perímetro de la ciudad

Ponlo en la pantalla

Vaya si son los demás digidestinados y están sus digimons en sus formas armor,parece ser que se dieron cuenta de que no pueden digievolucionar

Señor no seria prudente enviar mas refuerzos a kightmon

No hay que preocuparse

Pero señor Raidramon pudo derribar a kightmon- dijo uno de sus lacayos

Digamos que fue suerte, el poder de kightmon todavía no ha llegado a su poder máximo si se juntaran todos los digidestinados no podrían vencer a kightmon-afirmo el emperador

En la torre central

Chicos están bien entro andromon junto con Davis y vemon

Si andromon estamos bien si no fuera que la torre tuviera un blindaje extra fuerte hubiéramos muerto dijo el datamon jefe.

Tenemos contacto con la ciudad-pregunto andromon

Perdimos la comunicación de la ciudad en los sectores del 1 al 15 dijo uno de los datamons

En teoría andromon solo tenemos comunicación en las zonas centrales de la ciudad –dijo el datamon jefe

Ya veo dijo preocupado andromon

Datamon no puedes contactar con los demás de mi equipo ya debieron haber llegado- dijo Davis

De hecho entraron en la ciudad y le hemos contactado para que vengan a este sector- afirmo un datamon

Bien con la ayuda de los demás podremos derrotar a ese kightmon- dijo davis

Pero datamon de donde provinieron esos disparos- dijo andromon

Aun intentamos triangular la posición exacta-dijo un datamon

Han probado con los sistemas de calor-dijo andromon

Es lo primero que cayo ya debería estar reparado pero como el ataque destruyo las centrales de energía tenemos que trabajar con las auxiliares pero estas no proporcionan la energía necesitada- afirmo el datamon jefe.

Y se abrieron las puertas de la sala.

Chicos por fin llegaron.

Pero recibió un golpe de Yoley en la cabeza

Pero por que hiciste todo eso Davis dijo Yoley

Solo trataba de ayudar a esta emergencia dijo Davis al sobarse la cabeza

Si me permitieran hablar digidestinados si no fuera por Davis unos de mis camaradas hubiera muerto- dijo andromon

Bueno si lo pones asi andromon dela que te salvaste Davis

Pero Davis como descubriste las cooerdenadas de la ciudad de las maquinas los únicos que sabemos son Yoley cody y yo – dijo ken

A eso, willis me enseño todo eso

Willis ? dijo kari

Pero como el …..-pregunta ken pero fue cortado

Disculpa ken por interrumpirte pero eso no creo que sea relevante ahora dijo tk

Es cierto tk dejemos eso de lado hay que concentrarnos en esta situación dijo kari

Señor datamon dijo uno de los datamon encargados de la reparación

Ya hemos arreglado el sistema de calor.

Ponlo en la pantalla.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por el tamaño de esa cosa.

Es similar a mi fortaleza cuando era emperador de los digimons dijo ken

De hecho ken creo que es igual-dijo davis

De ahí vinieron los disparos de ese lugar – afirmo andromon

Señor datamon alguien esta atacando a los focos de resistencia dijo un datamon

Debe de ser ese kightmon.

La única manera es trabajar coordinadamente algún plan chicos

Creo que lo tengo chicos y les empezó a decir a los demás-dijo tk

Debemos de terminar con esto dijo davis

Digidestinados tengan cuidado nosotros monitorearemos de este lugar y les avisaremos de cualquier novedad.

Gracias andromon

No ha ustedes por ayudarnos a salvarnos de esta situación.

En las afueras de la torre de control

Yoley ,kari y yo vamos ir por aire dijo Tk

Mientras ustedes Davis, cody y ken van a enfrentar a kightmon de frente dijo Tk al tomar vuelo con Pegasusmon

Miren ahí esta kightmon dijo Davis

Te voy destruir Raidramon – dijo enojado el kightmon

Espada sónica

Esquívenlo chicos dijo Davis

**Nota: la digievolucion armor de wormon tiene la apariencia igual la de Stigmon como también sus ataques**

Super aguijon.

Kightmon lo rechaza sin dificultad

Taladro de oro

Relámpago azul

Ambos ataques le dieron a los flancos de kightmon ocasionándolo una leve herida en uno de sus hombros.

Creen de que eso me va derrotar dijo kightmon

Y esto dijo tk

Tornado de la tempestad

Estrellas de luz

Piedra de la orniseta

Ambos ataques le dieron de lleno al cuerpo de kightmon que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros pero este recontrataco con espada sónica pero ellos lo esquivaron con facilidad.

Creo que después de todo tendre que utilizar mi máximo poder.

Kightmon empieza emanar energía pero partes de su armadura se le cai y saco su escudo.

Kightmon cambio de forma forma ligera.

Pero que, no sabia que kightmon podía ser eso dijo davis

Insolentes dijo kightmon

y apareció enfrente de Digmon y le golpeo con el escudo impactándolo de lleno y lo mando contra un edificio que después le regreso a su etapa novato

Armadillomon ya voy amigo fue corriendo cody a auxiliarlo.

Ahora tu sigues Raidramon.

Piedra de la orniseta

Kightmon se protegió con su escudo y contrataco con espada sónica pero gracias a la velocidad de Nefirtmon escapo a tiempo.

Kari tenemos que utilizar el ataque combinado

Enterado tk ,vamos nefertimon

De acuerdo kari.

Fuerza de luz

Y lo amarraron a kightmon e incapacitándolo

Davis, ken ahora dijo tk .

Vamos Raidramon dijo davis

Relámpago azul

Super aguijon

Tontos dijo kightmon

Kightmon se hiso el derrotado para que viniesen los demás y rompió las cuerdas con facilidad y desvio el ataque del super aguijon y le golpeo con el escudo para después impactarla el ataque de la espada sónica en ese lapso de tiempo se agacho y eludió el relámpago azul , luego se dispuso donde estaba Raidramon y lo tacleo como si fuera un bolo de boliche que lo llevo a su etapa novato.

Ahora ustedes tres son los últimos que me faltan

salto con una fuerza increíble que llego a la altura de Nefirtmon Pegasusmon y Halsemon y los ataco con su ataque especial

juico caballeresco

este ataque es de expansión con el movimiento de su espada.

Que los hiso caer a los tres

Yoley sujétate

Kari tu también

Tk sujétate

Los tre caian en picada que al chocar contra el suelo sus digimon pasaron a etapa novato por protegerlos.

Les dije digidestinados que con todos juntos nunca podrían derrotarme , ahora cobrare mi trofeo se dirigía donde estaba tk y patamon pero lo atacaron por detrás.

Con que todavía tienes energía

No vamos a perder no Flamedramon dijo Davis

Cierto Davis, tendrás que hacer algo mejor para derrotarme-afirmo Flamedramon

Insolentes.

Le ataco con su espada pero Flamedramon lo detuvo con sus garras pero kightmon le tiro una patada a su estomago haciendo que Flamedramon diera un volontin hacia tras , el le disparo sus cohetes de fuego que lo impacto en sus hombros pero kightmon se limpio con su mano la zona del impacto haciendo que Flamedramon se enojara y utilizara el ariete de fuego pero kightmon lo paro con sus mano y a mano limpia le golpeo dos veces a su cara y hizo un gancho contra Flamedramon que le hizo desequilibrar por un momento kightmon aprovecho y le dio el golpe final que lo mando a rodar donde estaba Davis y regreso a su etapa novato.

Vemon estas bien.

Estoy bien Davis

trataba de incorporarse con dificultad vemon

como me has hecho divertirme tanto te voy hacer el honor de desaparecerte primero

cabezato vemon

kightmon retrocedió un poco

debo admirar tu voluntad mi querido amigo y la de tu compañero hacen un buen equipo por eso no voy matarte sino los acabare a los dos dijo kightmon

Pero de pronto aparecio el digiegg del valor para cegar con una luz a kightmon pero a Davis y vemon fueron envueltos por esa luz también y fueron llevados a una dimensión alterna

Vemon donde estas dijo davis

Aquí Davis dijo vemon

Tienes idea donde estamos

No lo se lo ultimo que recuerdo fue una luz

Mira, le estaba señalando a una luz a vemon

Pero si es el digiegg del valor –afirmo davis

Pero de pronto se escucho una voz

Asi que tu eres Davis motomiya el elegido del digiegg del valor -dijo la misteriosa voz

Si lo soy pero que esta pasando aquí pregunto davis

Iremos al grano motomiya el digiegg reacciono a tus impulsos de tu voluntad contra la batalla que tuviste con kightmon por ello el digiegg te dara todo su poder para ponerte a prueba si es que eres un digno heredero, hasta el dia en que seas jusgado por ellos, determinaran si eres digno motomiya, asi que utiliza el poder con sabiduría- dijo la misteriosa voz

Juzgado por quien –pregunto davis

Los conocerás con el tiempo motomiya – dijo la misteriosa voz

Y regresaron en la que la luz cego a kightmon

Davis el digiegg esta emanando mucha energía

Es ahora o nunca vemon

Vemon fusión armor digivols a flamedramon el valor en llamas.

**Nota: el fladramon de ahora es la digievolucion verdadera del digiegg del valor con algunas variaciones en ves de las garras ahora poseía manos que fueron revistidas con la armadura del valor poseía todavía la armadura del pecho y tenia ombreras mas gruesas sus pies fueron revestidas también por la armadura del valor y por ultimo una espada que estaba sujeta a su espada.**

Pero que demonios dijo consternado kightmon

Esto es lo que quiso decir Genai sobre esos poderes nuevos dijo tk

Es fascinante dijo cody

Pero donde esta Davis -pregunto kari.

En el núcleo de flamedramon

Davis poseía una armadura que lo protegía todo el cuerpo y rodeado por datos y se escucho una voz

Davis motomiya esta es la fusión del digiegg del valor, tu ensencia a sido combinada con la de vemon para formar la verdadera digievolucion del digiegg del valor en si vemon forma lo corpóreo y la protección de ti , tu eres el nucleo de la digievolucion es decir es el que da la fuerza a la fusió ,recuerda los dos son un solo individuo.

Aunque hayas cambiado tu forma no venceras dijo prepotente kightmon

Eso lo veremos kightmon , ahora prepárate- dijo Flamedramon con mirada de determinación hacia kightmon.

Fin del capitulo.


	3. El despertar de los digieggs

Como siempre digo el tiempo pasa volando , bueno a lo que iba voy poner los personajes nuevos que intervendrán en mi historia , una cosa mas ,solo por que mi personaje preferido sea Davis no significa que el va ser el centro de todo, en esta primera parte se centrara en todo el grupo , sin mas preámbulo les dejo el tercer capitulo y la descripciones de los personajes nuevos que aparecieron el primer capitulo,

Cristina Yoshida

apodo :Cristy

físico: pelo rizado color castaño hasta los hombros con flequillo de lado, ojos verdosos y piel morena, peso y estatura normales.

Personalidad: Valiente y amigable, amiga de sus amigos, hará lo que sea por ellos con tal de protegerlos

Vestimenta: unos pantalones cortos turquesas, una camisa de color blanco debajo de una chaqueta marrón y botas marrones oscuras. 

Eriol kaguasaki

Apodo : el tenebroso

Físico: pelo parecido al willis pero de color azul, oscuro ojos azules y una piel clara , estatura normales al de Davis.

Personalidad: tranquilo en todo sus aspectos , nunca cambia de parecer a su personalidad tranquila solo algunas excepciones cuando andre le saca de sus casillas aunque es su mejor amigo igual a Cristy y Davis.

Vestimenta: lleva unos pantalones negros , un polo azul oscuro encima un chaleco marron , lleva consigo unos lentes (muy parecidos a de Ootori Kyouya el personaje de ouran host club ). Siempre lleva un libro que puede variar cada dia y unas zapatillas negras con franjas blancas.

Andre misakagui

Apodo : no tiene (por que a cada rato le cambian el apodo de acuerdo a las circunstancias dadas )

Físico: pelo parecido al de willis pero de color marron es de piel clara de ojos marrones profundos estatura normal de Davis

Personalidad: supera en creces en hiperactividad a Davis y es también bastante inmaduro pero se vuelve serio cuando llega la circunstancias dadas , le encanta molestar a eriol quitándolo siempre su libro pero recibí a cambio unas de las miradas terribles de eriol que cuando duerme tiene pesadillas horribles.

Vestimenta: lleva unos pantalones azules un polo marron oscuro con una chaqueta azul, unas zapitillas negras con algunas franjas blancas siempre lleva un reloj en su muñeca derecha.

Capitulo 3 el despertar de los digieggs

Nos quedamos en la parte de la pelea de Flamedramon vs kightmon

Los dos oponentes se miraban fijamente, todavía no se movían hasta que un escombro que cayo de un edificio cercano diera en el centro de la confrontación, en ese entonces desenvaino su espada Flamedramon y se dirigió hacia kightmon y el lo mismo hizo y chocaron sus espadas que origino una gran corriente de aire que hiso desequilibrar a todos los que estaban a la redonda, se separaron bruscamente kightmon le propino una patada al estomago de Flamedramon que le hizo dar un volontin hacia tras, aprovecho este momento para mandarle su ataque espada sónica pero Flamedramon respondió rápido y logro esquivar el ataque con dificultad

-Eres un oponente difícil de vencer Flamedramon por ello disfrutare mejor mi victoria con tu derrota -dijo con ironia kighmon

Dentro de la Flamedramon

-Flamedramon aun no me acostumbro a esto –dijo Davis

-Ni yo tampoco Davis – afirmo flamedramon

-Parece que el movimiento que hicimos antes fue algo torpe –con seriedad le dijo davis

-Eso quiere decir que los dos tenemos que concentrarnos para ejecutar los ataques y movernos con facilidad-afirmo flamedramon

-Que esperamos, menos charla y mas acción – con entusiasmo dijo Davis

En la batalla

Kightmon noto que Flamedramon no se movia por un buen rato asi que se abalanzo contra el pero Flamedramon esquivo su estampida y le dio un codazo a su espalda que este se estampo en la pared de un edificio

-Nada mal Flamedramon pero tendras que hacer algo mas para derrotarme decía esto mientras se reincorporaba- con soberbia le respondió su contrincante

-No lo has visto todo –afirmo flamedramon

Ariete de fuego

Se envolvió de llamas y fue directo con kightmon que lo detuvo con facilidad con la parte plana de su espada

-Eres ingenuo Flamedramon, le dio un puñetazo a la mandíbula y después le dio una patada al estomago para que se desequilibrara y aprovecho este momento para darle un golpe certero a Flamedramon que salió disparado hacia un edificio atravesándolo completamente iba a llegar al que estaba a su lado pero alguien lo detuvo

-nos han apaleado bien feo Davis

-ni que lo digas

-pero quien nos ha detenido

al girar su cabeza hacia arriba notaron con asombro

kightmon

parece que tienen dificultades digidestinado del valor

-dejame acompañarte al combate

-pero todavía estas cansado

-puede que sea un veterano pero no soy tan viejo

Flamedramon solo mostro una sonrisa

Este kightmon se puede decir también que es un veterano como yo , por ello tus ataques no le surten daño alguno la única manera de derrotarlo es atravez de una lucha caballeros

-No te entiendo kightmon

Para simplificarlo los veteranos como nosotros sabemos de la mayoría de los ataques de los digimons existentes e incluso de los antiguos por ello la única manera de hacerlo es derrotándonos en nuestra propia manera de luchar

-Ya veo tendre que luchar de ese modo

Pero recuerda algo digidestinado del valor también le puedes vencer con ataques improvisados algo que el ni siquiera lo podría prever

Entiendo

Kightmon se estaba acercando a los digidestinados

-Ahora ven que ni siquiera el nuevo poder de ese digidestinado me pudo derrotar

Por que cantas victoria kightmon aun no ha termido

Pero que …. No pudo terminar la frase por que Flamedramon le estampo un puñetazo a su cara que le hizo rodar varias vueltas hacia pero freno su velocidad a su espada que lo estaco en la tierra.

-Bien jugado pero tendrás que hacer mucho mejor que eso

Kightmon no es por menospreciarte pero mejor peleo con el tu encargarte de refugiarlos a mis amigos

Entiendo Flamedramon y se despuso a socorrer al grupo

A haber en donde estábamos asi ya me recuerdo

Fue directo a kightmon y el lo mismo lo hiso también

No te das cuenta aun de que esa forma de lucha no ve derrotar- pero en el momento que iban a chocar Flamedramon iso barrida contra el ocasionándolo una caída fuerte contra el piso cuando intentaba levantarse de su caída Flamedramon le envio dos cohetes de fuego lo pudo rechazar con su espada y su escudo, el ultimo cohete le hiso desequilibrar y miro donde estaba su enemigo pero no estaba

-Aca arriba kightmon

-Pero que

Dragones supremos

De sus brazos emergían dragones de fuego y fueron directamente contra kightmon que recibió todo el impacto que lo iso destrozar su escudo cuando se disipo el humo vio que Flamedramon iba en picada envuelto en llamas hacia el chocando con su espada que se termino partiendo a la mitad y derrotándolo al fin creando posteriormente un cráter donde se levantaba Flamedramon

En la fortaleza, afueras exactamente en la parte en la cubierta

Miraba el emperador como caí uno de sus experimentos

-No cabe duda de que estos nuevos poderes se interpondrán en mi lucha de la conquista del digimundo

-Señor emperador,Kightmon fue derrotado

-Ya lo se Dynasmon

-Regresa al cuarto de control y diles que pongan curso hacia punto de reencuentro

-Si emperador me retiro

En la ciudad de la maquinas

Flamedramon se dispuso a encontrarse con sus amigos pero escucho a través de unas radios tiradas en el suelo que la fortaleza del enemigo estaba saliendo por el este de la ciudad precisamente se encontraba en ese sector sin pensarlo dos veces salto a unos de los edificios por arte del destino aterrizo justo al lado del emperador los dos individuos giraron y se miraron frente a frente

Flamedramon lo observo detenidamente y se sorprendió de que su estatura tendría similar al de ken y comprendió de que otro niño a caído bajo las influencias de la oscuridad

-Dime quien eres- pregunto flamedramon

-Crees que te los voy decir a si no mas digidestinado- afirmo el emperador

-Si lo pones de esa manera tendré que sacarte la información por las malas

-Dragones supremos

-Dragon del caos

Los ataques colisionaron

Y miro que el emperador aun seguía intacto miro a un digimon acercándose detrás del emperador

-Esta bien emperador

-Si, pero no intervengas mas Dynasmon

-Pero señor … se callo al instante tras recibir la mirada del emperador

Veras digidestinado el es nuevo en esto así que discúlpalo, a lo que iba , se suponía que con este ataque tenia que apoderarme de la ciudad pero surgió un imprevisto la aparición de estos nuevos poderes tuyos pero al darme cuenta de estos sucesos creo de que no vas hacer el único que posea estos nuevos poderes

Flamedramon escuchaba atentamente lo que decía

-Pero aunque surja estos inconvenientes no parare hasta que el digimundo caiga ante las manos de mi señor

-Que tu no estas a cargo de esto

-No digidestinado el que esta detrás de todo esto es el dios del mar oscuro

El mar oscuro

Creo que ya fue suficiente la conversación motomiya – levanto su brazo con rapidez en dirección a Flamedramon y de ella expulso un rayo oscuro que impacto a Flamedramon de lleno este no lo vio venir y fue expulsado de la cubierta de la fortaleza y cayo en el bosque posteriormente se desfusionaron

-Davis estas bien

-Estoy bien Vemon no te preocupes

-Creo que tenemos una nueva amenaza que repeler

-Un enemigo que no estoy seguro si es un humano Vemon, tu viste que nos lanzo un ataque eso corrobora de que ese emperador no es humano .

-Mejor regresemos a la ciudad

Vemon armor digivols a …

-Por que no puedes digievolucionar

-Estoy demasiado cansado davis

-Ni que lo digas Vemon yo también estoy cansado mejor vamos cam….. no pudo terminar la frase y cayo inconsciente al suelo y lo siguió Vemon

Los estaban inconscientes.

En la ciudad de las maquinas

-Digidestinados hemos encontrado la señal del digidestinado del valor pero no responde a los -llamados ni hace contacto alguno

-Debio haber pasado algo pregunto preocupado cody

-Yo voy , a buscarlo dijo ken

-Te acompaño ken dijo yoley

-Vamos Yoley afirmo ken

-Andromon como quedo el estado de la ciudad pregunto tk

-Hemos sufrido daños al 60 por ciento en infraestructuras pero afortunadamente no hubo digimons muertos solo heridos de consideración.

-Eso es bueno afirmo tk

-Disculpe andromon aun no saben quien fue el autor de este ataque pregunto kari

-No lo sabemos señorita kari sin… fue interrumpido por un datamon

-Señor andromon venga de inmediato a la sala de control grito un datamon

-Vamons chicos

-Que pasa datamos

-Señor andromon , hemos revisado los videos de grabación y hemos encontrado esto

Lo pusieron en la pantalla central

Parece señor que Flamedramon aterrizo con suerte a la ubicación exacta donde se retiraba la fortaleza flotante del enemigo y adelantamos unos minutos Flamedramon es expulsado violentamente de la cubierta de la fortaleza y cae hacia los bosques.

Tk tecleo su d- terminal y le envio la ubicación de Davis a ken

-Con esa ayuda datamon lo encontraremos rápido gracias datamon

-De nada tk solo lo ayudamos a encontrar a su amigo

En el bosque

Ken ya había recibido el mensaje de tk y encontró a Davis inconsiente en el suelo junto con vemos y se lo llevaron a la ciudad de nuevo

En la ciudad

-No se puede digidestinados si lo llevan al mundo real puede salir mas herido de lo que esta ahora afirmo con seriedad andromon

-Es cierto digidestinados es mejor que descanse aquí lo llevaremos a la sala de descanso dijo el datamon a cargo

-Esta bien andromon dijo tk

Lo colocaron a Davis en una especie de capsula igual lo hicieron con Vemon ( son iguales a las capsulas de recuperación que aparecieron en digimon 4 )

-Que es lo que habrá pasado pregunto kari

-Aun no lo sabemos kari – dijo tk mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de kari

-Para que haya ido Davis donde estaba la fortaleza de seguro tenia algo planeado en mente afirmo ken

-Pero ese algo no lo pensó bien fue demasiado imprudente de su parte dijo yoley con algo de furia

-Debió haber desistido cuando derroto a ese kightmon , no debió ir a la fortaleza, no de arriesgarse tanto afirmo cody

-Todos sabemos que Davis haría eso con tan solo de averiguar respuestas dijo ken defendiendo a su amigo

-Oigan mejor términos con esto, no llegaremos a nada cuando despierte Davis se lo preguntaremos – afirmo tk

En un lugar desconocido

-Donde estoy

-Davis aquí

-Vemon tienes alguna idea de donde estamos

-Daisuke motomiya estas en el plano astral del digimundo

-Quien lo dijo

-Ya deberías acordarte motomiya

-Eres el de la voz cuando me fusione con Vemon

-Por fin te acuerdas al decir esto se rio por un momento

-Lo siento por eso pero es la primera ves que me encuentro con alguien que no se acuerda solo después de haber pasado una hora

-J aja jaja que chistoso pero por que estoy aquí dijo davis con sarvasmo

De nuevo la voz se volvió mas seria

-Este es un buen lugar para conversar

-De que

-De la nueva amenaza que esta afrontando el digimundo, como lo has escuchado del emperador de la oscuridad que tu no seras el único que tendras estos poderes lo harán también tu equipo

-Ya veo -afirmo davis

-Pero lo mas importante de todo es sobre el misterio del emperador – afirmo la voz

-Parecía humano pero lanzarme ese rayo oscuro ahora pienso que es un digimon por que un humano no puede lanzar ese tipo de ataques le dijo con seriedad a la voz

-Ya no me queda mucho tiempo motomiya dijo la voz

-Recuerda esto motomiya que el emperador trae muchos misterios a su sombra que pueden causar desastres imaginables tanto al digimundo como también al mundo real – dijo la voz Nos vemos motomiya

-Espera un rato aun necesito respuestas –trantando de detenerlo

-Ya nos encontraremos después motomiya dijo la voz ocasionando que davis y vemon salieran del plano astral del digimundo y despertaran

En la ciudad de las maquinas

Los datamon que estaban a cargo de la sala de recuperación llamaron a los demás diciendo que Davis había despertado.

Todos los digidestinados fueron a verle

-Davis nos tenias preocupados a todos al terminar esto ken , Yoley le había propinado un golpe a la cabeza a Davis

-Oye Yoley por que hiciste esto

-Todavía lo preguntas afirmo yoley

Yoley ya cálmate no queremos que Davis este inconsciente de nuevo -agarrando por la cintura le estaba sujetando con fuerza ken

-Haber Davis fuiste demasiado imprudente de tu parte le regaño kari

-Lo se kari , pero las respuestas que encontré fueron demasiadas reveladoras por mi parte

-Que viste Davis pregunto tk

-Esa fortaleza esta comandada por el emperador de la oscuridad.

-Pero que dices , todos estaban sorprendidos

-Debiste golpearte fuerte Davis dijo yoley

-Es la verdad chicos

-Además estaba acompañado con un digimon de tamaño de wargreymon pero estaba revestido con una especie de armadura de esqueleto y su casco tenia la forma de un cráneo

-Las descripciones que dices Davis cuadran con este digimon decía cody con ayuda de un datamon

-Ese digimon es dynasmon es de nivel hipercampeon sus ataques son

Dragones del caos y llamado de la muerte.

-No puede ser -dijo con incredulidad una voz que provenia de la entrada de sala

Todos giraron hacia a la puerta de la sala era genai.

-Por que el no puede ser señor genai pregunto tk

-El porque tk es que ese digimon es miembro de un grupo de digimons llamados los caballeros de la realeza , que juraron la protección del digimundo.

-Por que hacia al lado del emperador dijo con furia davis

-Debió de esta controlado por un aro maligno

-No lo creo tk , lo mire detenidamente a dynasmon no tenía un aro maligno o algún tipo ,Es lo mismo que me dijo esa voz

-Que voz Davis pregunto kari

-Recuerdan que cuando yo y tk fuimos advertidos sobre este peligro

-Si afirmo todos

-Esa me hablo cuando me fusione y después de que cai inconsciente me llevo a una especie de plano astral del digimundo , me dijo de que el emperador traía muchos misterios a su sombra que podrían traer desastres imaginables al digimundo como también al mundo real.

-Primero tenemos que esperar hasta que Davis se recupere por completo después regresaremos al mundo real y conversar con los demás dijo tk y llamar a izzy y que monitoree las entradas al mundo real como también al digimundo ademas tenemos que averiguar si hay niños desaparecidos por el momento Davis por el momento tu te quedaras a descansar dijo tk con notable liderasgo

-Desde cuando estas al mando dijo davis con algo de furia

-Por el momento no estas en condiciones por lo tanto yo liderare el grupo y te informaremos todo lo sucedido afirmo tk

Davis asintió a regañientes pero entendió que tenia razón

Y se fueron al mundo real

En la fortaleza del emperador

El emperador se sento en su silla flotante

Y medito por un rato todo lo sucedido en su primer ataque fallido ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su señor por su fracaso pero tenia una justificación

-Señor emperador lord dragomon exige su presencia de inmediato dijo uno de sus lacayos

-Reitera a lord dragomon que ire enseguida afirmo el emperador

-Dynasmos tu te quedas a cargo por ahora

-Si emperador

El emperador salió de la fortaleza y se dirigió al mar oscuro

-Lord dragomon

-Pensé que lograrías resultados positivos emperador

L-o tenia previsto que tendría la victoria pero surgió un inconveniente parece que despertaron el verdadero poder de los digieggs

-Explicate

-Veras lord dragomon yo envie a una de mis creaciones a que tome la ciudad de la maquinas aun con la intervención de los digidestinados mi creación los venció pero el líder de ellos despertó un poder inmenso y se fusiono con su digimon dando origen a un flamedramon distinto a los demás.

-Que

-Le mostro una imagen virtual de la apariencia de este flamedramon

-Ya veo por esta ves te perdono emperador te puedes retirar pero vuelve con resultados positivos

-Si emperador me retiro

Por si acaso emperador

Se detuvo en la entrado

-Diga lord dragomon

-No te fies con esos digidestinados esos poderes te darán muchos problemas

-Volveré con resultados satisfactorios lord dragomon

-Eso espero emperador te puedes retirar

Al dejar la sala el emperador

Dragomon meditaba

-Después de todo se volverá a repetir la historia pero esta vez yo triunfare , destruiré cada ser que se interponga en mi camino, asi el camino que lleva a la luz del digimundo y sus guardianes estará libre para su total destrucción.

Ja j aja j aja jaj se reia diabólicamente .

Fin del capitulo

Bueno los dejo, perdón por la tardanza publicare el siguiente capitulo que tratara de la digievoluciones de yoley y cody en esta semana, antes que empiece mis examenes finales espero que les guste .

Nos vemos.


	4. Situaciones

_**Perdón por la demora tuve varios contratiempos , cuando publique el tercer capítulo a finales de noviembre no pude publicar ma por que tuve que estudiar para los exámenes finales , cuando estuve en vacaciones de verano quería descasar y reanudar el fic en febrero pero me internaron ya que tuve un accidente y estuve hospitalizado de febrero hasta a mediados de abril , después de salir tuve que ponerme todo al día con mis estudios universitarios , este semestre no me esta dando tregua a si que me tardare en publicar el siguiente capitulo , disfruten este capitulo nos vemos.**_

_**nota del autor:**_

_**letra cursiva : pensamientos del personaje**_

_**raya: conversaciones del personaje**_

_**puede ser que tenga errores de ortografía , me avisan no mas ademas los tres primeros capitulos los reeditare con el tiempo.**_

**Situaciones:**

En la fortaleza , en el laboratorio

Dynasmon había entrado para darle un informe al emperador pero no estaba en el lugar acordado y llamo a la central para ver donde estaba y le informaron que estaba en su recamara eso le extrañaba ya que nunca paraba ahí a menos que fuera necesario y decido ir

En la recamara yacía el emperador mirando hacia un espejo que por primera vez había mirado su rostro, mostraba en su rostro odio y frustración que al mismo tiempo emanaba una aura oscura acto seguido rompió el espejo con su puño

-¿Quien lo diría?- se pregunto a si mismo pero escucho que alguien toco su puerta

-¿Quien es? – pregunto el emperador

Soy Dynasmon, emperador- le respondió con un tono de cautela

-Espera un momento- se disponía a volver a poner su casco

-Entra Dynasmon – le respondió el emperador

Dynasmon entro y se vio sorprendido de su recamara ya que por primera vez entraba a dicho recinto , toda la recamara estaba bien amueblada , también disponía de una pequeña biblioteca que contenía archivos del digimundo como también del mundo real

-Y bien Dynasmon que me traes- le dijo a su lacayo mientras se sentaba en uno de sus sillones

-Le traigo los informes como quedo la ciudad de las maquinas - dándole un orbe de información

Al recibirla comenzó a leerla su expresión no se le notaba sorprendido , ya que esperaba estos resultados

-Me trajiste la información que te pedí – mirando aun el orbe de información

-Lo lamento emperador , no puedo encontrar la información que quería- su voz tenia un tono de avergonzado

-¡No hay disculpas Dynasmon quiero la información que necesito para acabar con esos digidestinados¡- grito el emperador ocasionando que emanara energía oscura.

-Pero emperador la única manera de hacerlo es encontrar a ese sujeto llamado Genai , aun para mi es demasiado escurridizo, aun mas que ya empezamos la conquista se ha vuelto aun mas precavido –refuto Dynasmon

-Puede ser un gran informante Dynasmon todavía piensas como un novato en esto , para saber su punto de localización, es escuchar las conversaciones anteriores que tuvo Genai con los digidestinados de ahí podemos averiguar cuales puntos del digimundo que frecuenta Genai para ello tendrás que ir al mundo real a sacar la información de la computadora del digidestinado original de la sabiduría Izzy , toma esto te servirá- arrojando un dispositivo muy peculiar a su vez desaparecía su aura oscura.

-¿Que es esto emperador? – pregunto intrigado Dynasmon

-Creo que lo llaman en el mundo real, dispositivo de almacenamiento móvil o llamado USB conecta esto la computadora del digidestinado y automáticamente destruirá toda tipo de protección, creo que ese digidestinado le habrá puesto sistemas de seguridad para proteger las informaciones y otros archivos ,además cuando lo hayas extraído el dispositivo borrara también la memoria de extracción , en pocas palabras no se dará cuenta que hemos extraído la información – lo explicaba detalladamente a su lacayo.

-No me falles Dynasmon o si no te espera esto, arrojando una esfera de energía negra que paso muy de cerca de Dynasmon y llego a un jarrón convirtiéndolo en polvo

-Lo entiendo emperador – aun con su postura firme mostro un momento de debilidad y de miedo - me retiro emperador

Salió del recinto diviso a un par de de digimons discutiendo algo

-No crees que ese Dynasmon nos oculta algo- le pregunta intrigado a su compañero

-Lo se, desde el principio no me da confianza , aunque el emperador diga que es de fiar – le respondió

Pero …. No pudo terminar por que Dynasmon lanzo un dragón del caos al lado de ellos

-Que hacen ahí parados sin hacer nada,! vayan a trabajar holgazanes ¡- dijo con un tono de autoridad

-Lo lamentamos señor Dynasmon , disculpamos nos retiramos y se fueron dejando a Dynasmon solo

_-Ineptos pero de algo tienen razón tengo que ganar la confianza de todos de aquí_ –pensando en si mismo se dispuso ir al mundo real

* * *

><p>En la casa de Davis<p>

Davis estaba recostado en su cama y estaba algo inquieto quería ir a ayudar a sus amigos pero no podía por su estado

-¿Oye v por que no hacemos algo? – le pregunto a su amigo

-No se puede Davis tu madre me dio estrictas ordenes de que no te movieras – le regaño a Davis

-Pero v necesito hacer algo o me voy a morir de aburrimiento – puso un tono suplicante

-No – le respondió

-Pero v , por favor por lo menos déjame jugar a la computadora – puso su carita de cachorro triste

-Que no Davis, vaya! que eres muy insistente amigo – dijo cansado vemon

Y escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta

-Que raro mi mama siempre lleva las llaves –pregunto muy extrañado Davis

-Tampoco recibimos una llamada del grupo diciendo que vendrían – refuto vemon

-V mejor abre la puerta- diciendo Davis

Antes de salir del cuarto volteo hacia Davis- pobre que te muevas Davis- dijo en un tono amenazante

Davis solo pudo mover su cabeza en signo de afirmación – y salió a la puerta.

-Hola v

-Cristy, Eriol, André que están haciendo aquí- algo sorprendido estaba v

-Escuchamos que Davis estaba herido - afirmo André

-¿Como es que se enteraron chicos? pregunto extrañado vemon

-Bueno en la escuela , estábamos caminando hacia a la puerta de salida … bueno escuchamos algo acerca del digimundo y del ….

-Ese algo se refiere " espiar conversaciones ajenas" – interrumpió Eriol

-Por favor no metas tu personalidad de "chico firmes a las reglas Eriol" – le respondió André

-Estaban espiando –reafirmo Eriol

-Ya pueden dejar de discutir ustedes dos – grito exasperada Cristy

- Por favor Cristy no puedes controlar tu humor ya pareces una loc…. No pudieron continuar ya que se sentía que el aire estaba denso y tenían una sensación de frio y empezaron a sudar como un sauna(literalmente hablando )

-Por favor Cristy cálmate – interrumpió Davis a tiempo antes de que ocurriese el armagedon

-Davis no te dije que no te movieras – le respondió Vemon

Estoy bien v , no te preocupes como te dije estoy cansado no invalido.- le respondió su amigo-Ahora que han hecho chicos para que se enojara Cristy

-Lo de siempre Davis discutiendo

-Ya tienes que acostumbrarte Cristy que los dos nunca cambiaran , y que han venido chicos dijo Davis al sentarse en un sofá- afirmo Davis- y por cierto a que debo su visita sorpresa.

-Bueno como lo dijimos a Vemon habíamos escuchado algo de tu grupo de amigos acerca del digimundo y de tu estado , por ello dedujimos por que no viniste a la escuela – respondió Eriol mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-Que raro tu papa debió haberlo comunicado , parece que se lo olvido de nuevo – afirmo vemon

-De tal palo tal astilla- dijo Eriol-

-Por fin puedes entablar una conversación Eriol esto debió de ser un milagro que rece por mucho tiempo jajaja se reía hasta por las patas pero le fue golpeado a la cabeza y le salió un chichon

-Esto es para que aprendas André – le mostraba su puño alzado –y dirigió su miraba a Davis- y bueno Davis como es que terminaste así- mostrando ahora una cara seria

-Mejor les cuento chicos , por favor chicos siéntense

Le dijo de la nueva amenaza que afrontaba el digimundo y también de la digievolucion que hizo con Vemon

-Espera , espera , ¿Davis haber si entendí nos estas diciendo que te fusionaste con Vemon? – pregunto fascinado André.

-Si , lo es chicos – afirmo Davis

-Eso es increíble , ahora no solo estarás de espectador sino también como protagonista de la pelea esto es estupendo es como uno de esos mangas que leí, al terminar sus ojos se puso como estrellas que brillaban intensamente pero no le duro mucho por que Cristy le dio un golpe a la cabeza y termino noqueado en el piso ahora el estaba viendo estrellas

-Eso es para que aprendas , no puedes decir eso, - desvió su miraba hacia Davis-y por lo que veo el efecto secundario de esta fusión es lo que estamos viendo ahora,¿ no Davis? –pregunto Cristy e intuía que ya sabia la respuesta.

-Tienes razón Cristy, eres demasiado intuitiva por ello te puedes comparar a la misma intuición de Eriol y a la vez de su inteligencia , pero bueno a lo que iba - Al terminar la pelea, cuando nos des fusionamos, los golpe que recibimos en la pelea se transfirieron a mi pero en menor grado y a la vez me quede con poca energía , es como hubiese dado 20 vueltas a la cancha o mas .

-Cristy por que me pegaste no dije nada malo – dijo André que se levantaba tras su "siesta"

-Quieres que te pegue de nuevo – le amenazo Cristy de nuevo con el puño alzado

-No , no de hecho ya aprendí la lección – afirmo André

-Ahora tienen que centrarse en este nuevo emperador- dijo Eriol mostrando seriedad al caso- este emperador encierra muchas misterios alrededor suyo y también de la deserción de este caballero de la realeza, te recomiendo Davis es que busques a los lacayos de Dynasmon

-Por que estas tan seguro de ello Eriol y como sabes acerca de todo esto- pregunto extrañado Davis.

-Digamos que ya conocimos a un amigo en el extranjero- dijo Eriol

-Willis no es cierto chicos –inquirió Davis

-Si ,el nos hablo mucho acerca del digimundo –afirmo Cristy

-Además fue gentil de su parte en proporcionarnos la información- afirmo Eriol

-Y de paso me envió a través del internet una gran colección de juegos y claves de estos – -agrego al final André

-En vez de ayudarnos a recopilar la información se quedo bien pegado a la computadora jugando sus videojuegos lo tuve que sacar arrastras de ahí – lo dijo Cristy en un tono inocentemente

-Por cierto Davis le susurro a su oído- yo no le ayude a Cristy a sacarlo a André, te sugiero que no te lo imagines – agrego Eriol

A Davis le paso un escalofrió sabia que Cristy podía ser una persona gentil y amable pero cuando se trataba de André y su disparatadas no hay ninguna persona en el mundo en calmarla

-Davis ¡! ,Ya llegue –dijo la señora Motomiya entrando a la sala miro a los chicos

-Hola Cristy ,André , Eriol ¿no sabia que vendrían? – pregunto la sra. Motomiya

-Lo lamentamos por eso señora Motomiya venimos de sorpresa – afirmo Eriol

-Bueno por lo menos hacen compañía a mi hijo , se van a quedar voy preparar el especial de la casa

-Si! -dijeron los tres a excepción de Eriol

-Lo siento señora Motomiya tengo que regresar a mi casa le dije a mis padres que iba a almorzar en casa

-No te preocupes Eriol – le dijo sra. Motomiya

-Nos vemos chicos , por cierto no se vallan a atragantar esta vez no estoy yo para salvarlos- dijo con de sarcasmo Eriol

Al salir de la casa de Davis noto algo peculiar es que como si lo estuviesen observando pero al pensarlo detenidamente mejor decidió irse y como estaba distraído choco con ken que disponía a visitar a Davis

-Lo siento mucho me distraje

-Te conozco eres uno de los amigos de Davis ¿no es así?

-Es cierto ken ichijoji , Davis me hablo mucho sobre ti , me encantaría hablar mas pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo , tal vez en otra ocasión platicaremos nos vemos ichijoji y desapareció de la vista de ken

Toco la puerta de la casa de Davis

Y le abrió la señora Motomiya

-Hola señora Motomiya puedo pasar

-Pasa no mas ken de seguro quieres ver a Davis- le respondió con un tono jovial

-Es cierto señora Motomiya

-Esta en la sala- le respondió y dejándolo entrar

Al entrar se dio la grata sorpresa de que estaba con sus amigos que reunieron con el después del partido de futbol de esta semana

-Hola ken te quisiera presentar a

-Cristy yoshida

-Es un placer Cristy

-Y el es André misakagui

-Mucho gusto André

-Y de seguro que habrás topado con el en el camino el chico se llama Eriol kaguasaki

-Y de donde conocieron a Davis chicos – pregunto ken tras sentarse en una silla

-Ese fue después de la batalla que tuvieron contra malonmiotismon de hecho yo lo conocí primero en la primera practica de futbol que tuve con el equipo, éramos como hermanos teníamos las mismas mañas – lo dijo con un tono de orgullo- pero parece que ken no consiguió entenderle del todo.

-Lo que te quiere decir André es que era como un clon de Davis para así decirlo ken- respondió Cristy

-Y tu Cristy

-Yo lo conocí cuando André me lo presento un día en la cafetería de ahí me hice gran amiga de Davis , a pesar de que Davis tenia las mismas mañas que André sabia cuando era su limite y también me ayudaba a veces de salvarle de problemas a André

-Y Eriol- agrego ken

-Con el ken ,es una historia bien diferente al principio era el alumno mas callado de la escuela no hablaba mucho y siempre estaba solitario pero ese día cambio todo su vida

Eriol llevaba con nosotros el curso de cultura general y el profesor nos dijo que haríamos un trabajo grupal y que el grupo consistía de 4 personas , los grupo se formaron rápido y nuestro grupo le faltaba un integrante y Eriol era el único así que decidimos invitarlo cuando Cristy fue hacia caminaba hacia Eriol los demás grupos les hacia señas de que no vayan hacia Eriol , a Cristy no le importo y le invito a Eriol , a pesar de la invitación se negó , pero no contaba con la terquedad de Cristy y a regañientes acepto para que dejara de hablar nos reunimos en el receso y le preguntamos por que nadie quería juntarse con el

el respondió de que en la escuela le decían que era "el rey de los demonios" por una simple razón lo que expresaba en su forma solitaria era muy temible y cuando se le acercaba una persona a conversar conmigo sentía escalofríos y salían corriendo de allí y a la vez tengo poca paciencia chicos

desde ese día Eriol cambio mucho su personalidad y también fue el día en que André siempre le para fastidiando a Eriol y siempre le saca de sus casillas todavía me sigo riendo la primera vez de que André le molesto a Eriol, no pudo dormir por una semana creo que Eriol hiso honor a su apodo jajjaa

también se rio Cristy

-Davis podríamos hablar un momento- le susurro ken

-de acuerdo ken habla con total seguridad – le respondió en voz baja

-me refiero solas Davis- agrego ken

-Davis solo pudo asentir se fueron a su cuarto

pero no se dieron cuenta de que Davis y ken desaparecieron de la sala por que la señora Motomiya dejo aperitivos en la mesa de la sala

Ya veo Davis y como te esta yendo tu recuperación

-Bien dentro de poco estaré como nuevo pero no crees que es mejor decirles a mis amigos acerca de lo que esta pasando

-Debo asumir que ya les dijiste no ¿Davis?

-Tenían derecho de saberlo ken y además soy malo mintiendo y debo agregar que Cristy es un detector de mentiras

-Pero no has pensado en la consecuencias Davis ,ellos pueden estar en la lista de este emperador peligra sus vidas además ellos no tienen digimon para que se puedan defender

-Ellos nos están ofreciendo su ayuda para acabar con esta amenaza

-Solo limítate con la información que ellos posean ahora es mejor que no interfieran en esto hay que evitar daños colaterales Davis- le respondió mientras ponía su en su hombro – es mejor así , mejor descansa nos vemos cuando te recuperes, saliendo del cuarto se despidió de la señora Motomiya y de los chicos.

* * *

><p>En las afueras de la ciudad<p>

Vaya eso estuvo cerca , ese chico casi me descubre como pudo notar mi presencia aun no me lo explico a pesar que ese chiquillo no es un digidestinado parece que esta al tanto de toda la situación mejor me apresuro en la misión salió volando en dirección a la casa de Izzy , al llegar pudo entrar a su habitación y vio un ordenador y se dispuso a introducir el artefacto y empezó a guardar la información . cuando termino y al retirar el dispositivo , entro Izzy y se percato que su computadora estaba encendida miro por todos los lados y se fijo por la ventana no había nadie, miro a ver a su ordenador a ver que sacaron pero se sorprendió que no habían sacado nada pero no se convenció con esa idea a si que convoco a una reunión de emergencia del grupo

1 hora después

Todo el grupo llego a la casa de Izzy

-¿Que paso Izzy?- pregunto Tai

-Parece que entraron a mi ordenador y sustrajeron información que desconozco

-¿Como? – pregunto Tai con tono de incredulidad – pero Izzy tu eres el mas inteligente del grupo como pudieron entrar a tu ordenador .

-Aun no le se Tai una de mis suposiciones sugiere que no pudieron extraer la información exacta por que al entrar a mi cuarto había escuchado sonidos adentro y entre rápidamente y ya no estaban o pudieron sacar la información que necesitaban pero para eso se necesita de una tecnología que supera a la mía que dispongo actualmente , eso nos lleva que el responsable es el emperador.

-¿No pusimos defensas que nos alertarían si un digimon entraba al digimundo Izzy? – pregunto Tai.

-Al termino de la batalla de Armagemon, con Genai pusimos defensas al mundo real , estos dispositivos nos hubiese alertado si un digimon a entrado a nuestro mundo de alguna manera consiguieron eludir las defensas.

-Debimos de prevenir esto después de la primera batalla– respondió ken – recuerden que el emperador , posee una tecnología muy sofisticada y de alguna manera sabia todo sobre nosotros , las digievoluciones de nuestros digimons y debilidades de ellos como si nos hubieran espiado además poseen tecnología cuando yo era emperador y apuesto que esta continuado mis proyectos fallidos .

-¿Que dices ken? Pregunto Tk .

-Cuando me derrotaron pude recordar toda mi vida anterior de emperador a excepción de estos proyectos .

-Pero como sabias de estos si los desconocías hasta la actualidad – intervino kari.

-Eso fue cuando rescatamos a Davis cuando lo toque me vino fragmentos de mi recuerdos parece que tenia residuos de la energía oscura de este emperador.

-Pero de que se trataban estos proyectos – pregunto cody.

-Lamentablemente no puedo recordarlos lo único que puedo decirles que si lo logra puede traernos muchos problemas en el futuro-respondió ken .

-Entendemos ken , de alguna forma tenemos que enterarnos de lo que esta haciendo el emperador. Respondió Tai.

-Mi punto Izzy es que lograron extraer la información que querían y de alguna manera borraron los archivos de navegación para no dejar pistas y no creo que el mismo emperador haya venido hacer este trabajo apuesto que mando a Dynasmon – respondió ken.

-Pero ese digimon es de alto nivel los dispositivos de defensa lo hubieran detectado.

-No has escuchado Izzy .

-Debió darle a Dynasmon dispositivos de camuflaje e instrumentos para sacar la información que querían de tu ordenador , el emperador es mas inteligente que yo cuando fui emperador e incluso puedo asegurar es mas inteligente que Izzy –respondió con firmeza ken .

-Además en la información que nos entrego Genai , Dynasmon era conocido como el mejor espía del digimundo tiene seguidores que son sus oídos y ojos y si combinamos con la tecnología que le facilito el emperador.

-Por ahora chicos hay que estar atentos en todo momento , al respecto de Davis por ahora solo que hay que mantenerle informado a grandes rasgos , es mejor no decirle nada por que podría aparecerse en le digimundo y enfrentarse al emperador aun en su estado.

-Por ahora Tk te dejo a cargo del grupo ya que eres el experimentado- le dijo Tai .

-No te preocupes Tai

-Se que lo haras Tk confio en ti .

* * *

><p>En la casa de Davis<p>

-Tal como me lo suponía aun siguen creyendo que soy inmaduro , gracias por hacer esto eriol

-No hay problema Davis , pero aun no me puedo creer que me hayan convencido de hacer esto- respondió Eriol mientras seguía operando el ordenador

**Flash back**

-Ya llegue mama , papa ¿ehh? – no hay nadie en casa , que raro me dijeron que iban estar en casa ¿ehh? Se fijo en al refrigeradora y noto una nota

_Eriol tu papa y yo salimos urgente al trabajo lo sentimos hijo_

_pero dejamos comida en la cocina_

_puedes ir a la casa de tus amigos ya que regresaremos muy tarde al trabajo y no queremos encontrarte como la ultima vez tirado en el sofá con una montaña de libros sal a divertirte_

_de acuerdo eriol _

_te quiere mama_

ahhh que se puede hacer con mi mama – soltó un suspiro – pero cualquiera enviaría un mensaje de texto , mejor como y regreso a la casa de Davis – beep beep beep era su celular

-diga

-Eriol necesitamos que nos hagas un favor

-espero que ese favor no involucre violar conversaciones ajenas André

-no por favor como crees – le respondió André con un tono de inocencia

-te conozco André como la palma de mi mano no me creería nada lo que me dijeras

-por favor Eriol déjame que te explique

-¿Cristy?- soltó un suspiro- esta bien explícame

-Ummm ya veo , pero de igual manera no lo hare ya deje de hacerlo

-Pero Eriol

-Ya lo dije Cristy no lo hare

Eriol mejor hagamos un trato si lo haces te recompensaré con la galletas que gustas y si no –cambio su tono a una de malicia- divulgare cierta información que te incluye a ti es una situación comprometedora –lo dijo en voz baja al final

-Sabes Cristy eso no se llama trato o se llama chantaje pero enseguida lo hare solo promete que no le digas a nadie

-Hecho Eriol

-Haber dime hace cuando salió

-Hace media hora

-Bien nos vemos me encargare de ello- colgó la llamada y se dispuso a comer rápido su comida se dirigió a su cuarto y cogió un maletín de metal y puso rumbo a la casa de Davis

-Según mis cálculos ya debería llegar – camino unos pasos para girar en una esquina y choco con alguien

-Lo siento me distraje …Vaya no me esperaba verte tan rápido ichijoyi – fingió asombrarse

-Lo mismo digo kaguasaki -le estiro su mano para ayudarle a levantarse – no te preocupes esta vez tuve la culpa por distraerme pero ahora no dispongo de tiempo nos vemos kaguasaki – y se fue de la vista de Eriol

-Justo como lo planee – se dijo así mismo mientras se disponía a caminar a la dirección de la casa de Davis.

**Fin del flash back**

-Eriol era necesario y tu lo sabias – le dijo Cristy , mientras que Eriol se disponía a cerrar su maletín que contenía artilugios de espionaje y otras cosas .

-Eriol no se dará cuenta ken que le pusiste el dispositivo .

-Yo soy muy meticuloso en lo que hago André , cuando nos chocamos en ese mismo instante yo le puso el dispositivo en su hombro además cuando se dirija a su casa el dispositivo se caerá y se autodestruirá y no dejara evidencias algunas.

-Pero no estoy de acuerdo que Davis sea imprudente de primero bueno … vacilo por un momento- puede ser que sea un poco imprudente pero ya no es el Davis que conocimos hace un año con tres meses fue moldeando su personalidad a través de nosotros por ello ya es de mucha confianza , no lo creen chicos respondió Eriol .

-Es cierto Eriol -agrego André .

-Además es tu grupo te tiene desconfianza Davis tienes que hacer algo para que ellos te tomen en cuenta tu opinión pero esta mal por parte de ellos tienen que comunicarte por que están en una crisis en el digimundo necesitan de todo el apoyo disponible incluso contigo además pierden ellos pierden mucho apoyo , si te das cuenta Davis nosotros te podemos ayudar en todo aun somos consientes de que no somos digidestinados pero podemos ayudar en la parte de los ordenadores y pierden la ayuda de de Willis ya que al pasar del tiempo te tiene mas confianza en ti.

Gracias chicos .

-Pareciera sin el destino quería que nos encontráramos no lo creen chicos –dijo Willis a través de una transmisión en línea .

-No lo creo Willis, no hay dejarle al destino todo el crédito, pudo habernos juntado el destino pero fue nuestras decisiones que ocurriese así o no chicos - respondió Eriol .

Vaya ya nos salió Eriol erudito con que mas frase extrañas nos deslumbraras ahor … pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de Eriol a su cabeza que lo de noqueado

Para que aprendas André.

* * *

><p>En la base del emperador<p>

-Es interesante estos informes Dynasmon pero por lo que veo en tus ojos pareciera que me ocultas algo

-Solo es una pregunta emperador

-Dime

-Aparte de los digidestinados puede haber otros elegidos

-Tonterías Dynasmon ya no hay mas digieggs u otros emblemas no puede haber mas elegidos, por que a tu pregunta

-Es que al dirigirme al objetivo pase por un complejo de apartamentos y un mocoso capto mi presencia incluso con los dispositivos de camuflaje que me proporciono

-¿Qué?- estas seguro Dynasmon – lo cuestiono el emperador

-si emperador

medito por un rato , se levanto y le pidió a Dynasmon que le siguiera ya que hablarían de esto después , se dirigieron al laboratorio

-emperador como va el proyecto

-aun falta me querido sirviente por ahora hay que iniciar la campaña de terror

se dirigió a unas dos capsulas de tamaño gigantescos

-levántense guerreros

se abrieron las capsulas

y se inclinaron ante el emperador – mis deseos son de servirle maestro dijeron los dos al unisonó

-de pie , guerreros –al levantarse fijaron sus miradas a una pantalla

-Dynasmon explícales

-Escuchen, esta zona es conocida como la" ciudad del comercio" aquí se sitúan varias aldeas que comercializan sus productos u otros artilugios su objetivo es destruir estas aldeas y el puesto de ferrocarriles ya que este es el punto de comunicación mas importante , a pesar de que esta zona es importante para el digimundo no cuenta con protección adecuada solo encontraran digimons de nivel campeón ahora vayan

-Si me señor y Se fueron del lugar

-Perdone emperador pero por que no crea copias de mayor nivel

-En innecesario si produzco copias de mayor nivel agotarían mis reservas y demoran mucho mas en crearlas Dynasmon además solo es por diversión quiero ver hasta donde llegan estos digidestinados para ver si son dignos oponentes si no les destruiré como simples insectos.

* * *

><p>En una zona desconocida<p>

-Zuquiamon que pasa

-Chilogmon las reliquias reaccionaron por un momento

-No te alarmes siempre reaccionan cada cierto tiempo pero debemos seguir esperando a que lleguen los indicados pero me temo que no disponemos de tiempo suficiente

-Eso espero solo que hay que tener fe de que lleguen los indicados y salieron del lugar

Pero no se dieron cuenta que estas reliquias emitían un pulso de energía baja al mismo tiempo

* * *

><p>En la ciudad del comercio , en la zona de desembarco , salían varios digimons , la mayoría de tipo novato y en etapa de entrenamiento pero no sospechaban lo que iba suceder en este dia<p>

-Oye piyomon no te alejes del grupo ya nos tenemos que ir a la aldea

-No tardo matriarca , voy a conseguir manzanas , yo les alcanzo

-De acuerdo piyomon

Al conseguir las manzanas regreso de inmediato al zona del ferrocarril pero en su trayecto choco con digimon

-Lo siento señor -al levantar su rostro solo pudo mirar una luz cegadora

Donde estaba piyomon solo se pudo observar un gran cráter

Había comenzado el asedio de la ciudad del comercio


	5. Confrontación

nota: puede ser que no sea tan original que digamos con los nombres de la fusiones , pero no tengo imaginacion para esas cosas que ironia , no lo creen.

-pero dejando algunas cosas en claro los operadores de la fortaleza o (sirvientes del emperador) fueron creados a partir de los mismos procedimientos que las creaciones del emperador.

-segundo... creo que me olvide demonios lo comentare en el proximo capitulo espero recordarme

en letra cursiva: pensamiento del personje

buenos les dejo el capitulo

Confrontación

-Señor Genai – entro Leomon todo alterado y cansado a la vez- señor están atacando la ciudad comercio

-¡Demonios! ,ve a la ciudad y encárgate de la evacuación de los digimons

-Si Genai –antes de salir pudo escuchar la voz de Genai – Leomon ten mucho cuidado- lo tendré señor Genai nos vemos

_Demonios solo paso poco tiempo después del asedio de la ciudad de las maquinas todavía Davis sufre los efectos de la fusión no lo puedo arriesgar será mas prudente llamar al resto del grupo,_ _espero que esta vez puedan manejar la situación sin embargo_…. –Escucho un gran estruendo afuera de su escondite- pero que

-Vaya, vaya por fin te encontramos Genai

-Ustedes son los lacayos de Dynasmon, los gemelos Skullsatamon

-Vaya nuestra reputación nos precede

-El señor Dynasmon estará muy orgulloso de nosotros cuando traigamos vivo al escurridizo guardián del digimundo

-Creo también que mi reputación me precede, no lo creen

-Genai, Genai no creo que estés en posición de hablar así, no tienes a tus aliados ni a tu querido Leomon, nos encargamos bien de que todo sucediera de acuerdo al plan

-Creo que debo halagarles de su exitoso plan no es a…

-Basta de chácharas, Hueso de calavera

-El rayo salió disparado hacia Genai que lo pudo evadir con facilidad el rayo impacto a uno de los ordenadores y empezó a llenarse la sala de humo

-Demonios hermano no debiste hacer eso – salieron volando del escondite – ese _Genai quería que mi hermano se colmase su paciencia , haciéndolo actuar desesperadamente , sabia muy bien que mi hermano tiene muy poca paciencia_ - demonios que estas esperando agita las alas hay que disipar el humo-crearon una fuerte corriente que disipo el escondite pero no se encontraba nadie

-Eres un tonto hermano- le propino un golpe a la cabeza que lo dejo noqueado - demonios tanto trabajo y mi tonto hermano lo arruino todo

-Oye hermano esta vez te pasaste de la mano esta vez si me dolió

-Idiota no te das cuenta de los que haz hecho, si no hubieras sido imprudente hubiéramos capturado a Genai

-Lo siento

-Pero nada estúpido, si hubiera salido el plan con éxito podríamos presentarnos ante lord Dynasmon y así nos perdonaría en nuestro ultimo fracaso, mejor vámonos no tiene sentido seguir aquí

-Oye hermano mira – señala a una trampilla- parece que Genai salió huyendo por aquí, si nos apresuramos podemos alcanzarlo

-Vaya cuando te necesitaba atento y paciente ahora lo haces, pero que ironía – le respondió con cinismo

-Ya dejemos las discusiones para mas tarde vamos- envió una rayo oscuro a la trampilla para destruirla y dispusieron a perseguir a Genai dejando la sala solitaria

-Por fin se fueron, pueden ser los lacayos de Dynasmon pero le falta la experiencia de este – aparecía en un costado de los ordenadores intactos – _suerte que tenia esta capa invisibilidad que me proporcionaron a tiempo los datamons , mejor me retiro a otro escondite , un momento si sabían donde me encontraba debo suponer que saben los demás escondites y lo raro de todo esto que no estaba en persona Dynasmon ya que este desconfía de sus lacayos , los gemelos dijeron que habían cometido un error en un plan de su señor y hacían esto para redimirse pero los gemelos no tienen los recursos necesarios solo Dynasmon esto supone de que intencionalmente les dejo esta tarea para que me encontraran pero monitoreando sus pasos esto significa que Dynasmon sabia de mi posición y demás escondites … eso significa que Dynasmon de alguna manera esta ocultando información al emperador por que si fuese lo contrario hubiera enviado a sus clones a asediar todos mis escondites , incluso este , esto concluye que aparenta ser leal al emperador , la pregunta es¿ para quien esta trabajando en realidad?._

En la ciudad de comercio

-Esto será demasiado fácil Garudamon no se porque el emperador me habrá enviado contigo

-No creas que esto será sencillo Minotaurumon, aun no nos hemos enfrentado a los digidestinados ellos nos servirán como entretenimiento – llamarada del fénix

El ataque destruyo un edificio haciendo que colapsara y cayera ha varios digimons que trataban de salir de la ciudad

-Mega flama

-El ataque le dio directo a Minotaurumon pero este ni se inmuto

-Esto es todo lo que tienen guardias de la ciudad

-Te haremos tragar polvo

-Vaya este Greymon trajo a su manada haber son solo son siete le daré 30 segundos haber si me pueden mover de este lugar – lo dijo con tono de superioridad

-Equipo Greymon ataquen-exclamo el líder del grupo

-Varios megas flamas le dieron de lleno a Minotaurumon y estos producían cortinas de humo

-Con eso se mantendrá callado nadie puede desafiar al equipo Greymon

-Debo felicitarles amigos – le respondió con cinismo

-¿Que? – sus miradas mostraban incredulidad

- debo confesar que me hicieron un rasguño pero eso no significa que son fuertes –cañón tauro – salió una inmensa energía del cañón que volvió polvo al escuadrón de Greymons

-Ilusos creyeron que me iban a vencer, oye Garudamon como vas haya arriba

-Nada emocionante estos grupos aeros de defensa solo eran un par de debiluchos – lo dijo mientras agarraba del cuello aun Birdamon y después lo dejo caer al suelo violentamente

-Vámonos, tenemos que destruir la estación de ferrocarriles

-Ve tu yo me quedare, voy a dejarlo polvo esta zona

-Como quieras- alzo vuelo pero fue impactado por un as de luz que lo dejo impactado en un edificio pero se recupero inmediatamente, puso su mirada a los rastros de la energía que lo impacto

-Vaya después de todo esta ciudad esta armada las suposiciones de lord Dynasmon fueron correctas, debo destruirlas pueden presentar problemas al emperador en un futuro cercano

-Señor Dynasmon necesitamos el dispositivo de control – dijo a través de un comunicador

-¿Para que lo quieren? – pregunto Dynasmon a través de un comunicador

-Creemos que es un desperdicio de energía al pelear con estos digimons prefiero tener el artefacto para evitarnos estas molestias

-De acuerdo –contesto Dynasmon

De la fortaleza salió disparado una baliza que al llegar a la ciudad se enterró unos metros bajo tierra y estaba emitiendo la energía oscura, esto conllevo que los digimons perdieran energías gradualmente

-Eso esta mejor -salió volando a la posición de ese puesto de defensa pero en el trayecto pudo divisar a su "entretenimiento" acercándose a la ciudad – mejor le doy una bienvenida a mi fiel estilo

- ira del fénix – con una mano concentraba una esfera de energía roja que salió despedida de su mano a dirección de los digidestinados

Pensé que me mostrarían resistencia – pero quedo incrédulo al mirar la zona de impacto que no había nadie – que demonios adonde sean ido- volteando su mirada para encontrarlos

-Taladro de oro – el ataque salió disparado hacia Garudamon pero este lo esquivo con facilidad

-Oye tienes una pésima pun… -no termino de hablar por que Stigmon le propino un puñetazo en su rostro y salió disparado hacia el suelo

-Vaya no tengo que tomar a la ligera a estos digidestinados – se levantaba y tocaba su rostro – creo que tendré que ponerme serio o seré el hazme reír de Minotaurumon – alzaba de nuevo el vuelo pero donde demonios están – miraba por todos los lados , no encontraba nada – esto debe ser obra de esos dos digidestinados el de la sabiduría y de la bondad

_Debo tener cuidado, esto parece ser planeado por el ex emperador y casualmente le favorecimos el terreno esto le da el factor sorpresa._

Con Minotaurumon

-Ya no hay nada mas que destruir que aburrido – suspiro por un rato pero pudo sentir una presencia- que raro, muéstrense debiluchos pero lo único que recibió fue una roca que impacto a su espalda

-Demonios están jugando conmigo pero yo no les daré el placer de jugar conmigo–incrusto su cañón al suelo para agrietar el suelo de la zona y pudo distinguir a los digidestinados de la esperanza, la luz y el amor que alzaban vuelo

-Por fin aparecen digidestinados, ya me empezaba a aburrir , ahora con ustedes me podre divertir cañón tauro pero ellos los esquivaban con facilidad – oigan dejen de moverse- seguía disparando pero no le atinaba a ninguno pero en un descuido de los digidestinados Minotaurumon les consiguió darle

-Eso es para no subestimarme, pero que…- al ver que los digimons y sus acompañantes se convertían en hojas.

En la fortaleza

-Debo admirar la estrategia de los digidestinados al utilizar el terreno como ventaja y utilizar tácticas psicológicas contra mis lacayos – decía el emperador mientras miraba en una pantalla la batalla – pero se olvidaron un factor importante mis creaciones no son como los originales , ellos poseen grandes cantidades de energías , ellos piensan que si les acaba la energía podrán fácilmente derrotarlos pero se llevaran un gran sorpresa

-Dynasmon –ordeno el emperador

-Diga emperador

-Envía una orden a los dos que en un momento determinado se pueden quitar los filtros de seguridad pero por ahora no

-Si señor- respondió Dynasmon

-Ahora digidestinados como manejaran esta situación- lo dijo con malicia

En la ciudad de comercio

-Garudamon , Minotaurumon tienen la orden del emperador de desactivar los filtros de seguridad pero por ahora no

-Entendido lord Dynasmon- respondieron al unisonó

En el mundo real

-Davis por favor razona si vas al mundo digital tus compañeros de tu equipo desconfiaran mas de ti a pesar de que salves la situación dada – le cuestionaba Cristy

-Si amigo es mejor de que te quedes aun no te haz recuperado del todo – afirmo André

Pero… - trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido

Pero nada Davis- le respondió Cristy tajantemente- también te tienes que preocupar de tu integridad, en esta situación estas débil por así decirlo y se combatieras podrías salir mas lastimado de que como estas.

Eriol escuchaba la discusión de los chicos para mantener a raya a Davis para que vaya el digimundo

Y bien Eriol como es que sabes de estas cosas de" espionaje" – le preguntaba Willis a través del ordenador.

-Podemos decir que mi familia es poco "peculiar" , nuestra familia sirvió fielmente al gobierno japonés incluso en la antigüedad al transcurrir los años mi familia de diversifico en lo que es en la tecnología , algunos parientes pertenecen a las fuerzas de auto defensa del país otros en la seguridad interna del país ahí entra el hermano de mi padre, el creía que los sucesos ocurridos por los digimons hace años atrás , habían personas que estarían confabuladas con estos sucesos y por supuesto que no le creí , sonaba una idea descabellada , pero insistió en enseñarme todo lo que sabia en el aspecto de la tecnología de espionaje , para ser sincero me deje que me enseñara pero lo hice sabiendo de que nada mas me interesaba el conocimiento de este y combinado con lo que sabia de la red de informática dio un excelente resultado, pero claro tu conocimiento de los ordenadores me supera en grande Willis

-Gracias por el cumplido Eriol

-A lo que iba todo el conocimiento que adquirí pude crear nuevos artilugios más pequeños que los convencionales y que también estrene uno de ellos por lo de ken, pero solo lo utilizo para fines personales que puedan ser gratificantes para la comunidad, por ética no hago "operaciones poco ortodoxas" que puedan malograr mi imagen, pero por mi mala suerte un día Cristy me vio en una situación comprometedora que prefiero no decir

-No te preocupes Eriol si no lo quieres decir, no hay problema y debo suponer que Cristy utilizo esa información para hacer un trato contigo para que le ayudase a Davis no es así.

-Tienes toda la razón, oye parece que por fin convencieron a Davis de no ir

-A veces creo que Cristy tiene el don de convencer a la gente y hacerlas en entrar en razón – respondió Willis

Eso no lo dudo ni por un poco Willis-respondió Eriol

-Bien ya hemos convencido a Davis de no ir, es en serio tan terco puede ser –afirmaba André.

-Es mejor así Davis puede ocasionar mas problemas en vez de solucionarlos amigo – pone su mano en su hombro en una actitud reconfortarte

-Ya chicos mejor que les parece salir al parque para relajarnos – dijo Davis en un modo de salir del tema.

-Es una buena idea que dicen chicos – respondió André.

-Para mi esta bien, tu que dices Cristy- pregunto Eriol

-Esta bien pero lo tendrán que ayudar a bajar y después a subir esta claro chicos – lo dijo señalando a Eriol y André

-Esta bien Cristy

-Pues vámonos empezaron a salir del apartamento pero Davis se paro diciendo que se olvido su mp3 y se dirigió de nuevo adentro pero no salía

-No creen que se esta demorando

-No creerán que habrá ido al…

-Demonios Davis – volvieron a entrar y no lo encontraron por ningún lado

-Debimos haberlo anticipado

-No se preocupen chicos – Eriol respondió tranquilamente

-Como que no nos preocupemos es que haz perdido un tornillo Eriol

-Oye André tranquilo, sabia que Davis podría hacer esto así que converse con Willis sobre esto , apuesto que Davis le convenció a Willis que le diera las coordenadas de los chicos pero en ese momento Willis cambio las coordenadas a lo llevo a una zona conocida como la "isla de los archivos ", por lo menos estará seguro ahí y no cometerá un error a los demás digidestinados

-Vaya Eriol en serio que contratarían al instante por el gobierno

-Gracias por el cumplido André

En el digimundo –isla delos archivos

-Vaya esto es nada mas que una obra de Eriol parece que sabia de mis intenciones a pesar que no estamos cerca de los demás podemos alcanzarlos con Raidramon no lo crees Vemon

…. – Vemon solo limito guardar silencio

O por favor Vemon sabias que teníamos que ayudar a los chicos no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados

-Pero Davis todavía no estas recuperado del todo

-Mejor vámonos tenemos que llegar a la zona

-Vemon armor digivols a Raidramon la tormenta de la amistad

Y se dispusieron ir al conflicto pero no contaron con un pequeño detalle

-Demonios Eriol me mando a isla creo que de acá no salimos Raidramon

-Ya sabia que Eriol no nos iba dejar en un sitio al azar

-Ahora como salimos de aquí podríamos utilizar tu forma de exvemon pero no sabemos cuanta es la distancia y tu forma campeón no esta diseñada para vuelos largos- afirmaba davis

-Creo Davis que estamos varados en esta isla – respondió raidramon

-No espera mira- señalaba davis en un punto del mar

Del mar surgía un Whamon

-Oye Raidramon utiliza uno de tus ataques llámale la atención

-De acuerdo – encendió en su lomo relámpagos y los disparaba a los cielos y capto la atención del digimon que se acercaba a la costa y pudo darse cuenta que era uno de los digidestinados.

-Saludos digidestinado , que trae por esta tierras inhóspitas

-Digamos que me perdí, debí aparecer en una zona cercana a la ciudad del comercio

-Vaya estas demasiado lejos de tu destino , sube a mi lomo te llevare lo mas cercano a la ciudad

-Lo agradezco señor pero necesito que me lleve con rapidez

-Por que la rapidez

-La ciudad del comercio esta siendo atacada por el emperador

-En ese caso voy a acelerar para llegar a la zona

-Muchas gracias

En el mundo real

-Vaya creo que este inconveniente a dañado todo el plan

-¿Que pasa Eriol ? pregunto Cristy preocupada

-Parece que Davis descubrió una forma de cruzar el mar

-Como es eso posible Eriol – refuto Cristy

-No tengo ni la menor idea Cristy – respondió Eriol

En el digimundo- la ciudad del comercio

La batalla se estaba prolongando más de la cuenta, los digidestinados esperaban pacientemente hasta que los digimons malignos se le agotasen sus energías

-Basta de juegos digidestinados es hora de ponerse enserio

-Renacer del fénix – emanaba de su cuerpo una energía poderosa en ese momento de nuevo Digmon lanzo su ataque pero este lo esquiva y aparece Stigmon con su ataque del súper aguijón pero Garudamon en una velocidad impresionante que parece que el tiempo se volvía lento para el en un rápido movimiento le mete un rodillazo a su estomago, después juntaba sus mano y le propino un golpe a la cabeza y fue disparado hacia el suelo

-¡Stigmon!- grito Digmon, pero no se dio cuenta que Garudamon estaba detrás del y le impacto con una esfera de fuego que lo mando a estrellar contra un edificio

-Y ni siquiera es todo mi poder, debiluchos eso es todo lo que puede enviar el digimundo – Stigmon y Digmon se levantaban a penas pero Garudamon envió una ráfaga de fuego pero ellos se volvieron en hojas dejándolo incrédulo pero no se dio cuenta que el mismo rayo defensivo de la ciudad le volvió a impactar otra vez

_Demonios donde puede estar los reales a este pero si les inflige daño pero en que momento hicieron estas ilusiones, bueno creo que es mejor traerles con una carnada y ya se de que tipo_-alzo de nuevo el vuelo con su técnica el renacer del fénix ataco la torre defensiva de la ciudad pero dejando con vida a los que lo operaban y grito a toda voz.

-¡Digidestinados sin nada de trucos a partir de ahora o si no estos pobres indefensos digimons ya no volverán ver otro amanecer¡- sosteniendo con su mano un datamon inconsciente .

-Demonios que hacemos chicos tendremos que enfrentarnos

-Creo que no hay necesidad de ello, confiar en mi chicos ya lo tengo planeado

-Bien, bien , bien digidestinados así es como tenemos que enfrentarnos cara a cara – lo tira al datamon hacia dentro y se prepara para atacarlos con una gran velocidad hacia ellos

-Ya me cansaron voy a destruir a todos ustedes – se pone en cluquillas y emana una energía poderosa de su cañón .

-¡Cañón bombarda¡ salió disparado el proyectil pero de nuevo se equivoca pero estos se disolvieron en hojas antes del impacto , el proyectil se dirige directo hacia Garudamon que también ejecutaba su ataque, los ataques de ambos se cruzan y les impactan de lleno

-Datamons despierten – decía Tk tratando de despertarlos

-Tk los datamons están muy lastimados para que reaccionen tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar seguro – dijo kari al ver a Tk preocupado por el bienestar de los datamons.

-Súbelos a los lomos de Pegasusmon y Nefirtmon , kari

Se disponían a subir a los datamon a los lomos de sus digimons

-Chicos llévenlos a un lugar seguros después vienen por nosotros no creo que esos dos se levanten tan rápido le dijo tk a sus compañeros digimon.

Alzaron vuelo sus digimons y se perdían de su visión.

.Tk crees que los digimons del emperador estén derrotados

.Puede ser kari por que se impactaron con sus mejores ataques pero viniendo de este emperador todo puede suceder

.Estas en lo correcto digidestinado de la esperanza – hablaba el emperador en una de las pantallas de la torre- debo alagarles de que hayan podido enfrentarse a mis creaciones con sumo ingenio y debo de atribuirlo la mayor parte del crédito a ken ichijoji no es así , pero no canten victoria por que ellos aun no están derrotados , Dynasmon avísales que pueden quitarse los filtros de seguridad, pero ten en claro Tk takaishi que no estarás todo el tiempo protegiendo a la señorita kari igual que el otro que la protege a la señorita , en un descuido de ustedes la luz del digimundo caerá y el mar oscuro tomara venganza lo que ocurrió hace muchos años nos vemos en otro momento pero si es que viven – se reía diabólicamente al final de la transmisión

Donde estaban sepultados las creaciones del emperador emanaban una energía muy poderosa que hizo polvo los escombros

Ahora las dos creaciones que emergían del suelo empezaban a cambiar su forma

Con Minotaurumon su cañón se desprendía algunas partes haciéndolo mas ligero el cañón y se quitaba un especie de collar en su brazo derecho y empezaba a crecer su musculatura y sus ojos se tornian rojos

Con Garudamon se quitaba el collar que lo tenia en el cuello y empezó a crecer su musculatura, sus garras y por ultimo sus ojos se tornian rojos.

.Ahora no verán un amanecer digidestinados ni tampoco la ciudad- alzo de nuevo el vuelo Garudamon y con una velocidad impresionante agarro por el cuello a Stigmon , este trataba de liberarse pero no tenia éxito

.No te esfuerces pequeño debilucho ya pronto acabara tu sufrimiento ahora! desaparece¡- con una mano libre cargaba una esfera de fuego y se dispuso a impactarle pero no pudo cometer su cometido por un puñetazo a su rostro que lo mando hacia el suelo

.Estas bien Stigmon -dijo una voz que le reconocía perfectamente

.Flamedramon que demonios haces aquí

.Salvándote tu vida eso es lo que hago amigo, ahora mejor refúgiate y avisa a los demás que no se interpongan en mi camino por que esta lucha será muy brutal

Stigmon se retiro inmediatamente

En la mente Flamedramon

.Oye Flamedramon como va el estado de la fusión

.Como lo voy a saber Davis si apenas nos fusionamos dos veces , espera un momento parece ser que no estamos bien del todo aun no nos recuperamos completamente esperemos que estos oponentes sean fáciles o si no tendremos muchos problemas como lo pronostico Eriol

.Muy bien tendremos que eliminarlo rápidamente antes de que sucumbamos

Fuera de la mente Flamedramon

-Con que este es la fusión del digidestinado del valor , ahora se esta poniendo interesante veamos que tienes Minotaurumon acabemos con el – corrieron hacia Flamedramon este también lo hizo

Al momento del choque Garudamon le propina un golpe que Flamedramon lo esquiva con dificultad , este responde con un gancho directo a Garudamon , mientras que Minotaurumon le ponía su cañón a la cara de Flamedramon pero este a tiempo reacciona y con un movimiento de su brazo desvía el disparo del cañón , Flamedramon con el otro brazo le da de lleno a la cara de Minotaurumon con un cohete de fuego que lo manda a rebotar varios metros hacia tras para terminar incrustado en una pared

Garudamon reacciona tras recibir el gancho pero se da cuenta que Flamedramon salta hacia el con su espada desenfundada y lo logra frenar con sus garras pero le gana en fuerza por que contaba con el impulso cuando salto , en su descuido le propina una patada en el estomago que lo manda al suelo violentamente, Garudamon se levanta y ve Flamedramon acercarse con rapidez y comienzan una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo a niveles sorprendentes

-Oye Flamedramon no sabia que podíamos hacer esos movimientos

-Es como si ya sabíamos esos movimientos hace tiempo

Garudamon ejecuta un ataque pero Flamedramon lo desvía con su espada pero le vino una dolencia haciendo que su espada salga disparada muy lejos al desviar el ataque de su contrincante y le vino otra dolencia, en ese momento Minotaurumon lo taclea fuertemente como si fuese un saco de arena que sale disparado como una bala de cañón y termino incrustado en una pared

Sus dos enemigos se acercan donde esta , Minotaurumon lo intenta sacar de ahí pero al tocarlo se quema la mano , Flamedramon se envuelve en llamas y lo taclea con su técnica el ariete de fuego y sale disparado varios metros atrás pero Garudamon aprovecha y se envuelve en llamas con su técnica el llanto del fénix y se dirige a Flamedramon este se da cuenta y se dirige también hacia el provocando una explosión que ambos salen disparados hacia atrás en direcciones opuestas , Flamedramon se levanta con dificultad pero cuando mira hacia arriba Garudamon lo sujeta del cuello alzándolo del suelo , Flamedramon trata de zafarse pero fue en vano se lo lleva al cielo y lo deja caer después pero Garudamon acumula una esfera de energía muy densa y se lo lanza a Flamedramon que le da lleno y sale disparado al suelo rebotando varias veces solo es frenado por varios arboles que estaban en esa zona , trata de levantarse pero Flamedramon cae inconsciente.

-Se acabo derrote a Flamedramon además no creo que se levante después de mi ataque final además se estrello en la afueras de la ciudad del comercio ahora exterminemos a los digimon que están intentando escapar por medio de los ferrocarriles

En los ferrocarriles se encontraban ken Yoley y cody acelerando el paso de la evacuación pero cuando miraron que Flamedramon había sido derrotado se apresuraron enseguida

-Yoley , cody vámonos no se puede a hacer mas el emperador tomo la ciudad , tk y kari ya se han alejado de la ciudad y pusieron a salvo a los datamons de la torre defensiva , Locromon sácanos de aquí

-Enseguida digidestinado y comenzaba a moverse el tren pero fue detenido por una ráfaga de fuego

-No , no ,no todavía no se pueden ir digidestinados aun falta que arreglemos algunos asuntos – mientras se ponía enfrente de Locromon – ya no necesito de tus servicios –con sus garras lo levanto y lo arrojo con una velocidad impresionante

-Shokomon ya sabes que hacer- empezaba a crear ilusiones de el mismo y de Digmon

-Digmon ayúdalo

-No lo creo digidestinados , no caeré en la misma trampa – empezaba a emanar fuego de su cuerpo y se expandía gradualmente

-Oye pajarraco toma est… - pero fue detenido por Minotaurumon con una poderosa tacleada que salió disparado pero freno gracias a sus taladros pero regreso a su etapa novato

Garudamon noto que las ilusiones no sienten dolor solo tenia que mirar si alguno de ellos mostraba signos de dolencia y lo encontró lo tacleo desde el aire y lo incrusto cerca de los vagones , Shokomon había regresado a su etapa novato

-Cody regresa, es peligroso ir a esa zona –salía el de unos de los vagones para ir a auxiliar a Armadillomon

-No puedo dejarlo ahí ken- le respondió preocupado - nos reuniremos en el punto de reunión- gritando a ken mientras desaparecía de su vista pero no noto que Yoley también fue auxiliar a hawkmon

-Ahora me encargare de ti pajarraco , ya no hay nadie para salvarte – mientras se alejaba para ejecutar el golpe final – mira quien tenemos aquí viniste para dejar ir irte junto con tu digimon- Yoley había ayudado colocando en sus brazos

-Yoley tienes que irte de aquí

-No lo hare hawkmon

-Eres demasiado terca , pero en realidad tienes que irte- mientras se zafaba del abrazo de Yoley

- yo lo detendré mientras pueda ahora huye

-Hawkmon- Yoley mirándolo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Debo de felicitarles por que ganarían ustedes a la mejor dramatización ahora desaparezcan – envió un poderoso rayo de energía pero fue consumido por un extraño escudo resplandeciente que lo cegó al instante

-Saludos Yoley elegida del digiegg del amor, has logrado activar el verdadero poder del digiegg , ahora dispondrás de este poder para poder de proteger a tus seres queridos hasta que sea el momento de tu juicio para saber si eres digna de portar este poder

La luz de desaparecía y Garudamon pudo notar que el digiegg se interpuso en su ataque pero se dio cuenta que este emanaba mucha energía

-Hawnkmon estas listo

-Claro Yoley

-Hanwkmon fusión armor digivols a Halsemon el poder del amor

Halsemon es la forma verdadera del digiegg del amor , este posee una forma humanoide la cabeza ahora tiene forma de un águila su pechera posee la anterior cabeza de Halsemon ( una idea seria cuando imperialdramon cambian su forma a la de luchador su cabeza se traslada a su pecho ahora formando la armadura) las hombreras tienen la tonalidad de un tono carmesí , sus alas son la que tenia anteriormente el Halsemon anterior sus piernas tienen poca protección

Alzo vuelo y se puso enfrente de gargomon

-Ahora si estamos parejos

-No me importa tu nueva forma de todas maneras caerás cuando arranque tus alas tormenta del fénix

-Tormenta de la tempestad los ataques colisionaron de forma violenta

Con cody

-Armadillomon estas bien

-Creo que si cody lo dijo Armadillomon un poco lastimado

-Ven mejor te llevo

-Ustedes no van ir ningún lado

-Los dos quedaron estáticos

-El emperador solo nos ordeno eliminar las comunicaciones de esta ciudad pero se alegrara de mi con haber destruido a este digidestinado ahora mueran dirigiendo su cañón hacia ellos

-Desapares… fue envestido por un monocromon

-Corre digidestinado yo lo detendré

Todavía estaban estáticos de lo sucedido anteriormente

-Háganlo digidestinado ustedes son el futuro del digimundo, ahora corran

Los dos solo pudieron asistir

-Tonto crees que me detendrás- lo dijo mientras se levantaba, se percato de que Monocromon se dirigía hacia el cargando su ataque de mega cuerno

Oye se te falto un tornillo muchos de tus parientes intentaron eso pero ni siquiera pudieron alzar…

Monocromon lo pudo lograr lo mando hacia el cielo

-Pero que … pudo divisar que Monocromon estaba saltando atravez de los escombros y alcanzo un altura determinada y se lanzo sobre Minotaurumon que ya caí hacia el suelo el impacto entre ellos dos fue totalmente explosivo

-Que me haz hecho se levantaba apenas

-Es un ataque de supresión, no te permitirá moverte a tu gusto pero lamentablemente este ataque me drena toda mi energía

-Por que me dices esto

-Creo que seria mas sencillo ahora podre descansar en paz ya que pude cometer mi cometido

-Solo te puedo decir que estas delirando viejo, pero me diste pelea a pesar que eras de nivel inferior apunto su cañón y disparo sobre Monocromon

_Digidestinado prométeme que cuidaras de mi aldea _

-Escuchaste esa vos Armadillomon

-No cody

-Parece que Monocromon se sacrifico por nosotros y también me dijo que cuidáramos de su aldea

-Y pienso prometerlo no voy a permitir que ningún digimon salga lastimado por el emperador

-Eso lo prometo Monocromon – lo dijo cody mirando hacia el cielo

-Y comenzó a brillar en su bolsillo su digivice y los envolvió en una luz resplandeciente Comenzó abrir sus ojos y pudo divisar que estaban en una especie sala blanca a los lejos se podía mirar una silueta que comenzaba a aclararse y apareció enfrente de cody y de Armadillomon

-Asi que eres el poseedor del digiegg de la sabiduría y de la sinceridad solo por ver tu esencia niño eres digno de portarlas ahora ve lucha por el digimundo y defiéndelo como si fuera tu hogar nos volveremos a encontrar niño cuando el momento llegue y declaremos los demás si eres el indicado de tomar nuestros puestos – y desapareció, los devolvió a donde estaban

-Armadillomon es hora de acabar con ellos- alzo su digivice y comenzó a brillar

Armadillomon fusión armor digivols a Digmon

Minotaurumon lo vio y era diferente , ahora poseía forma humanoide el mismo color del anterior Digmon sus hombreras sobresalían taladros medianos la cabeza del anterior ahora formaba en su armadura de pecho, en su frente sobresalía un taladro pequeño , en todo su cuerpo se vestía de la armadura y un espalda poseía dos taladros de tamaño grande

En la fortaleza

-Parece que la situación a cambiado a un rumbo muy drástico no lo crees Dynasmon

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted emperador, pero me parece extraño ese Monocromon que peleo con Minotaurumon se veía muy diferente a sus parientes

-Ya se lo que quieres decir , por las investigaciones que hice muestras que los lideres de las aldeas digimon poseen grandes conocimientos y también son mas versátiles que los demás , por eso ese Monocromon pudo levantar a Minotaurumon y saltar con facilidad como si fuera ligero.

-Ahora nos enfrentamos con dos digievoluciones que son similares a la del digidestinado del valor

-Tendrás que concentrarte en buscar a Genai de seguro poseerá información de ese tipo de evolución

-Si mi lord

-Veamos como se desarrolla esta batalla y graben toda la batalla necesitaremos todos los datos disponibles sobre ellos

-Vaya parece que tenemos nuevo entretenimiento, cañón tauro

La explosión levanto una inmensa cortina de polvo

-vaya no presento pelea alguna mejor me voy de aquí

-creo Minotaurumon que eres demasiado arrogante, ese será tu perdición taladro de oro lo impacto de lleno y rodo varios metros hacia tras

-Debo admitir que tomaste por sorpresa pero te falta mucho para derrotarme – lo dijo mientras se levantaba ahora veras cañón galtling

Sus disparos parecían una ametralladora que no le daban chance para moverse estaba inmovilizado Digmon que se protegía con sus brazos los disparos le estaban haciendo retroceder hasta llegar a un especie de lago de la ciudad los disparos cesaron pero no podía ver al frente por el humo de los disparos pero fue embestido por Minotaurumon que lo lanzo hacia el centro del lago

Con Halsemon

-Renacer del fénix

-Energía aurora

Desaparecieron de sus lugares, combatían en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo a una velocidad sorprendente

Garudamon intenta golpearlo a su rostro pero desaparece y aparece detrás de el le manda una patada pero el también desaparece y Halsemon también lo hace

En otra parte de la ciudad

Mira Tk señalaba kari la batalla que se producía en los cielos

pare… sintió un ruido en su bolsillo

-es un mensaje de ken kari dice que cody y Yoley hicieron la misma fusión que la Davis y están combatiendo ahora mismo

-y cual es la situación de ken , Tk

Parece que esta escoltando a los digimons a un lugar seguro

-Mira tk – veían una luz roja que brillaba tenuemente

-Hay que ver

Aterrizaron y vieron que era la espada de Flamedramon

-Que hace aquí la espada de Flamedramon

-parece que de alguna forma Davis se entero de este ataque y vino hasta aquí y trato de pelear el solo con los dos digimons del emperador pero creo fue derrotado

-entonces Tk, Davis esta… lo dijo en tono de preocupación

-no lo creo kari si estaría su espada desaparecía pero esta aquí debe estar por aquí pero la pregunta donde esta.

-es mejor ocultarla y después donde esta Davis no puede estar lejos kari

-esta bien Tk

con Digmon

-de ahí no sales con vida Digmon

-y de repente emergía burbujas del lago y apareció Digmon

-eso es imposible tu eres un digimon tipo tierra tendrías que haberte ahogado

aun en el aire Digmon ejecuto un ataque

-misiles taladro – de su cuerpo salían 10 taladros que dirigieron hacia Minotaurumon que produjo un cortina de humo , cuando el polvo se asentaba pudo notar que los taladros no le dieron

-Tienes una pésima puntería Digmon

-no te apunte a ti Minotaurumon

-¿que? miro hacia su alrededor los taladros que estaban ahí formaban un circulo alrededor de el y de pronto se abrieron y emanando electricidad formando una especie de jaula eléctrica que posteriormente los rayos se dirigieron hacia el inmovilizando

-Demonios Digmon me le vas a pagar

-ya no tendrás otra oportunidad – mientras caí en picada hacia Minotaurumon

- taladro supremo – con uno de sus taladros de su espalda lo puso en un de sus manos como si fuera una lanza y comenzó a incrementar de tamaño e impacto de lleno a Minotaurumon destruyéndolo completamente.

Con Yoley

Aun con su peleas cuerpo a cuerpo en un descuido de Garudamon , Halsemon agarro uno de sus piernas y lo tiro hacia el suelo pero Garudamon respondió rápido y detuvo su descenso y le envió dos esferas de fuego pero Halsemon utilizando tormenta de la tempestad alrededor suyo devolvió sus esferas contra el impactándolo de lleno

Es hora de acabar con

Impacto del fénix imperial le lanzo un rayo rojo de proporciones exageradas pero lo esquivo con dificultades y ejecuto la tormenta de la tempestad que lo envolvió a Garudamon e inmovilizo

Las corrientes de aire no lo dejaban salir del tornado

-Ejecución aurora – con una velocidad sin igual le propinaba varios golpes uno de los golpes lo mando hacia el suelo cuando termino el efecto del tornado

El ultimo movimiento Halsemon se envolvió en una aura roja y transmitió toda esa energía en sus manos y disparo toda la energía en un gran haz de luz

Garudamon ejecutaba varios ataques pero estos al impactar el rayo de luz desaparecían y finalmente lo impactaron destruyéndolo completamente

Halsemon aterrizaba y se encontró con Digmon que disponía a guardar el taladro en su espalda

-Halsemon estas bien

-Estoy bien Digmon

-Después de todo pudimos hacer este tipo digievolucion

-Mira Digmon –señalaba donde estaba Nefirtmon y Pegasusmon que se disponían a encontrase con ellos

-Chicos están bien –dijo Tk cuando se bajo del lomo de Pegasusmon

-No te preocupes Tk

-Chicos han avistado a Flamedramon

-Lo he visto cuando peleaba con los lacayos del emperador pero fue derrotado y lo enviaron a las afueras de la ciudad- respondió Digmon.

.Ahí es donde debemos ir

.Espera un momento Tk me voy a encargar de la baliza , solo aléjense –dijo cody mientras se disponía a ocasionar una grita donde estaba enterrada , lo pudo divisar y posteriormente la destruyo

.Ahora si nos podemos irn… una luz envolvió a Digmon y Halsemon y cuando la luz desapareció se encontraron con cody y Yoley pero lo que mas sorprendió a Tk es que no aparecían cansados como lo estaba Davis en su primera vez

-Chicos no están fatigados o lastimados- pregunto tk incrédulo

-No Tk , ahora que lo mencionas solo siento pequeñas molestias pero no tan cansado como Davis.

-Eso no es raro Tk –dijo kari

-Si lo es kari pero primero tenemos que encontrar a Davis después se lo preguntaremos a Genai.

En las afueras de la ciudad

-Oye Flamedramon despierta – le propinaba leves bofetadas Leomon

Flamedramon abría sus levemente y pudo ver a Leomon

-Leomon que ha pasado! – despertó exaltado Davis

-No te preocupes Flamedramon tus amigos pudieron derrotar a Garudamon y Minotaurumon

-Uah como fue , tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente

-Según se los digidestinados del amor y la sabiduría digievolucionaron al igual como tu

-Ya veo … oye donde esta mi espada

-Cuando llegue aquí no había ninguna espada

-Haber creo que ya se lo perdí cuando pelee con esos dos- se levanto a duras penas –creo que tengo que regresar a la ciudad a buscarla

_No es necesario buscarla digidestinado del valor _

_Eres el que me dijo acerca de esta digievolucion_

_Cierto a lo que iba no es necesario buscarla solo extiende tu brazo y espera unos momentos y la espada vendrá hacia ti_

-Flamedramon me estas escuchando-dio Leomon mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de el

-Lo siento Leomon solo recordaba, haber vamos a comprobar si es cierto-levantaba su brazo

-Que haces Flamedramon

-Solo espera Leomon

Leomon pudo divisar un destello que venia en su dirección y visualizo la espada de Flamedramon

-Vaya tenia razón después de todo- mientras envainaba su espada se envolvió de una luz que cegó a Leomon

-Leomon pudo abrir sus ojos levemente y miro al digidestinado y su digimon

-Vemon pensé que nos íbamos a desmayar

-Yo también lo creí pero por lo menos podemos caminar

-Cierto, Leomon disculpa no hay por aquí un televisor

-Creo haber divisado uno por acá cerca

-Nos puedes llevar hacia

-No hay problema pero primero Leomon digivols a Saberleomon

-Ahora súbanse a mi lomo los llevare

-Gracias Saberleomon

La d-terminal de Davis sonó

_Creo saber de quien es el mensaje deben ser de los chicos_

Abrió su de d-terminal pero no hubo mensaje alguno

Debe estar averiado

-No lo creo Davis los d –terminal no se averían – afirmaba Saberleomon

La pantalla de la d-terminal se distorsiono y volvía a la normalidad pero apareciendo la cara de Eriol , Davis estaba estupefacto

-Eriol ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? , ¿Cuando?

-Para de hablar Davis responderé a tus preguntas tranquilamente pero lo primero – desaparecía de la pantalla y reapareció Cristy con cara de pocos amigos

-Ouch

-Davis sabias muy bien las consecuencias y no estabas en optimas condiciones pero aun así fuiste que rayos andan por tu cabeza para que no razones inteligentemente – Cristy utilizaba un tono neutro pero se notaba lo enojada que estaba , espera a que regreses para hablar seriamente , ahora te dejo con Eriol

-Haber Davis respondiendo a tus preguntas cuando se inicio este conflicto con el digimundo Willis y yo actualizamos t u d- terminal pero de forma experimental, ahora se puede comunicar con video en línea , no preguntes como lo hicimos , por que te aburrieras al instante pero a la vez fue muy complejo

-Además con tu escapadita al digimundo pudimos comprobar entre otras cosas de la actualización a tu d- terminal

-Vaya me sorprenden de lo que han hecho

-Ahora como pudiste llegar a la ciudad por que yo anticipe tu escapada y Willis te envió a una isla para que no cometieras imprudencias

-Es que un Whamon paso por ahí y le pedí que me trasladara a la ciudad

-A veces me impresionas como sales de esas situaciones.

-Por cierto te estas dirigiendo a un televisor

-Así es Saberleomon me esta dirigiendo a allí

-Bien avisare a Willis de que ponga las coordenadas para que traslade a tu cuarto

-Digidestinado ya llegamos

-Eriol ya llegue – mientras se bajaba del lomo de Saberleomon

Muy bien Davis ya puedes abrir la puerta

-Gracias Saberleomon , vamos Vemon

-Siempre es un gusto ayudarlos digidestinados

-Digipuerta ábrete – y una luz lo envolvió y desaparecieron

En el mundo real

Davis junto con Vemon aparecieron en su cuarto y fueron recibidos por Eriol que le tendió su mano para que se levantara

-Todavía no te salvas del sermón que te va a dar Cristy

-Ni me lo menciones Eriol y por cierto donde esta André y Cristy

-A André lo mandaron a comprar unos suministros y Cristy esta ayudando a tu mama a cocinar -un pastel y bien no te encuentras lastimado por el estilo

-Unas leves molestias y me cuerpo se siente fatigado pero no al extremo que me sucedió la anterior vez

-Bueno ahora solo descansa

-Pero Eriol no fue peligroso comunicarnos en línea el emperador pudo haberlo rastreado

-No lo creo junto con inteligencia de Willis y mis conocimientos de lo que tu ya sabes codificamos la señal al extremo de que nosotros no sabemos como descodificarla

-Una ultima pregunta Eriol

-Como pudieron actualizar mi d-terminal si actualmente Genai sigue estudiando y descubrir todos los misterios de los digivices y los d- terminal

-Digamos que Willis encontró información de esto pero no pudo encontrar el origen de donde venia, ahora estoy trabajando con el para saber el origen de esta información, como te dije anteriormente es solo experimental, así que Davis no divulgues esta información no sabemos si hay algo de por medio en esta situación si vez que tu d-terminal esta defectuoso tráenos inmediatamente para borrar toda la actualización

-Seguro Eriol

-Ahora hay que esperar para el pastel

-Y casi me olvidaba Davis si estas pensando de que tus amigos van llegar a tu cuarto a través de ese televisor, no te preocupes cuando llegaste aquí se cerro todo y la vez sellamos tu ordenador nadie puede abrirlo, todo eso se lo debes a Willis a veces el me impresiona de todos sus conocimientos y puedo respaldar de que Willis es mas ingenioso que el mismo Izzy- mientras dejaba solo a Davis en su cuarto.

Eriol se puso unos auriculares y marco un número

Willis necesitamos hablar de lo que ya sabes- lo dijo en tono serio

De acuerdo nos comunicaremos a la misma hora- respondió Willis

BUENO CREO QUE ME HE DEMORADO EN SU SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO TUVE ALGUNAS COMPLICACIONES PERO EN 5 DIAS SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

NOS VEMOS


	6. Misterios y conversaciones

En algún punto del desierto del digimundo

Dynasmon sobrevolaba el desierto y se detuvo en una cueva y comenzó a adentrarse y se encontró con sus lacayos

-Y bien me encontraron a Genai, debo suponer por que después de todo mis informantes me comunicaron que ustedes le pidieron ayuda para localizarlo , es mejor que me traigan buenas noticias por que deben enmendarlo después de su ultimo fracaso.

-Lo sentimos señor Dynasmon no lo pudimos capturar.

-Por favor déjenme adivinar, lo encontraron, tu hermano se descontrolo, Genai se burlo de ustedes y termino escapándose de ustedes –esta ultima frase se mostro de furia Dynasmon

-Debí suponer que no podían con el trabajo aun no están listos, tanto tiempo conmigo y no han aprendido nada

Los gemelos solo permanecían callados

-Desde ahora solo se encargaran de conseguir información de los digidestinados y esas nuevas digievoluciones, yo me encargare personalmente de Genai entendieron

-Si señor Dynasmon, no se preocupe no lo vamos a decepcionar esta vez, honraremos el juramento que le hicimos

-Mas le vale, no me haga que me arrepienta de haberlos recogido en ese tiempo

-Lo aseguramos señor de no fallar

-De acuerdo, antes de irse gemelos – los detuvo antes de que salgan de la cueva

-¿Señor?- preguntaron los gemelos

-Este nuevo encargo es de infiltración y espionaje deben de tener sumo cuidado, no me…, ya escucharon lo necesario se pueden retirar

-Si señor

_A pesar de que les falta mucho, los tengo que preparar para lo que viene , solo les informe lo relevante no quiero que se enteren , después de todo no lo entenderían y les quiero reservar un mejor futuro, que estoy diciendo-soltó un suspiro- vaya después de todo los agarre cariño por esos dos, todavía son jóvenes , aun recuerdo que los rescate cuando eran nomas digimons de etapa novato a pesar de haber llegado a nivel híper campeón les falta mucha madurez y experiencia… se escucho un sonido que provenía de uno de las pantallas que había en la cueva_

Dynasmon camino hasta allí oprimió unos botones y apareció una silueta, Dynasmon le saludo con una reverencia

-Y Dynasmon como van los planes

-Sale de acuerdo a lo planeado señor

-Espero que salga a la perfección, esto depende ese futuro que te prometí

-Pero señor no seria mejor…

-No Dynasmon-le interrumpió- tenemos que mantener esta posición como lo dije anteriormente cuando se sepa la verdad tu mismo lo divulgaras pero por ahora no, es mejor que sea así por que si lo hacemos a tu manera se dificultara todo y tu bien lo sabes , dejando el tema , descubriste la identidad del emperador.

-No por ahora me es muy difícil de saberlo

-Y encontraste a Genai

-No, mis lacayos no lo pudieron capturar

-Por lo menos tienes que saber su última ubicación y después mantenerte al margen, no sospecha de nada el emperador de ti acerca de la ubicación de Genai

-No, le informo lo necesario, no sospecha de que oculto la información

-Ni de este lugar

-Lo desconoce actualmente, solo fue informado que estoy en busca de información, no sabe hasta ahora mis movimientos actuales, deje señuelos para que se crea que estoy en la ciudad de las maquinas.

-Ya tienes el objetivo que te encomendé

-No señor los datos que me proporciono no fueron de ayuda, no pude ubicar el objetivo

-Tendrás que esforzarte lo necesito ubicado Dynasmon

-Lo se señor – se corta la comunicación

En el mundo real – casa de los Kaguasaki

Eriol se encontraba sentado en su ordenador que conversaba con Willis

Como lo tomo Davis acerca de su" mejora" en su d – terminal

-Se mostro fascinado, solo me pregunto como lo hicimos – Willis trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Eriol- no te preocupes Willis solo lo informe lo básico para así decirlo, la verdad le dije que se si lo explicaba se iba morir de aburrimiento.

-No lo estamos mintiendo Eriol?- pregunto Willis

-Técnicamente no lo estamos mintiendo, yo lo quería explicar pero bueno a el no le gusta las explicaciones largas

-Bueno si hablas de esa manera no lo estamos mintiendo, pero cuando sepamos todo le decimos a el de acuerdo Eriol-afirmo Willis.

-Esta bien Willis.

-Al tema Willis, ya descubriste el origen de la información .

-Lamentablemente la búsqueda fue infructuosa, quien sea que nos haya enviado la información no quería que lo ubicáramos, pero seguiré buscando y tu Eriol tienes algo

-Tampoco nada, pero tengo teorías de quien seria el que te haya enviado la información a lo mejor me digas paranoico Willis

-Habla eriol soy todo oídos

-Una de mis teorías es que , te resultara raro Willis , digo que mi tio puede estar en lo cierto de que personas estarían confabulas después de los sucesos de los digimons en el mundo real , estos pueden operar en las sombras.

-Si esa teoría puede resultar descabellada pero, lo respaldarías con algún tipo de información?- pregunto willis

-Si, puede ser que esta organización tenga información del digimundo pero el chiste es donde lo sacaron ahí entra unos de mis fundamentos puede ser que el señor del mar oscuro pudo haberlos encontrado y proporcionarles esta información

Willis se quedo estupefacto y pudo recuperar el habla

-Pero eso seria imposible

-Recuerda Willis que tienen al emperador y su lacayo Dynasmon este pudo encontrarlos y proponerles un trato imagínate Willis ponte en los zapatos de esa organización si estas interesado en el digimundo y te aparece unos digimons que te proponen un trato tu lo aceptarías rápidamente pero ellos te pedirán que descubras los misterios del digimundo ya que ellos no lo pueden averiguar y para rematar te dicen que te ayudaran en el mundo real para obtener poder en todos los países del mundo , seguro que tu no lo rechazarías no es así.

-Creo que tienes razón

-Pero en esa teoría falla algo , por que esa organización nos enviaría este tipo de información no creo que se les haya filtrado la información, por ello esta teoría yo lo pongo 25% de probabilidades de que sea cierto además si esta organización existiera hubiera altercados con los niños elegidos del mundo como secuestros o algo así no lo crees Willis.

-También lo había deducido por lo tanto esta teoría es poco probable Eriol.

-La otra que poseo es que un niño elegido haya podido obtener esta información .

-Pero eso no seria algo raro Eriol?- pregunto Willis .

-No del todo, puede ser que este digidestinado haya descubierto unas ruinas del digimundo muy importantes ya que Davis me conto que Genai y la bestias sagradas desconocen sobre todas las ruinas del digimundo y sobre todo los misterios de las que guardan en ellas , puede ser que este niño o mejor dicho debe tener por nuestra edad o un año mas que nosotros , tiene grandes conocimientos de ella , pero la pregunta exacta es por que no lo informo algún digimon o a los digidestinados e incluso al señor Genai, esta idea puede ser descabellada pero es la que encaja perfectamente, puede ser que alguien del digimundo no quiere que se divulgue la información y esta idea te puede ayudar Willis, puede ser que la persona este huyendo del que no quiere que divulgue esta información y de alguna manera no lo puedes ubicar el origen de esta información, puede ser que sea igual a ti Willis.

-En que sentido?- pregunto Willis

-En el sentido de tus conocimientos de la informática, puede ser que nos topamos por un adolescente genio en este tipo de materia además Willis no creo que el mar oscuro este persiguiéndolo por que si así fuera Dynasmon estaría merodeando por estos lugares o en otros países pero lo que tengo entendido , el que haya robado los datos del ordenador de Izzy debió ser Dynasmon por ello saco mis conclusiones de que el emperador solo esta enfocado en los digidestinados y la posible ubicación de Genai no creo que este al tanto de este chico por eso asumo de que alguien del digimundo quiera desaparecerlo.

-Eriol creo que voy mas por tu segunda teoría, encaja perfectamente a la situación que vivimos pero lo quiero saber es quien intentaría ocultar la información, debe haber traidores en el digimundo, pero quienes?-pregunto al final Willis con signos de preocupación

-Creo dar respuesta a tu pregunta Willis? – respondió Eriol.

-Que?

-Si pensamos como si fuese una guerra en nuestro mundo y hay fuga de información de tal importancia y no queremos que se divulgue la verdad de esta información por que atentaría nuestra integridad quien da las ordenes para iniciar la operación, en este caso los generales o los presidentes quien sea que tenga rango en nuestro mundo si lo trasladamos esta idea al digimundo quien encajaría en esta descripción.

-¿Las bestias sagradas?

-Correcto, también puede ser Genai o los lideres de las aldeas de los digimons quien sabe o un digimon que desconocemos que tenga autoridad en el digimundo.

-Guah Eriol me sorprendes como razonas en esas situaciones piensas como todo un agente.

-Gracias, Willis aun no lo podemos dar cierta credibilidad a estas teorías hasta que tenga datos importantes, hasta tu te encargas del origen de la información yo investigare si hay una persona desaparecida utilizare los contactos que poseo si no funciona tendré que ir a las ligas mayores

-Y donde iras si no consigues la información con tus contactos

-Pediré ayuda a mi tío a pesar de que esta retirado a un mantiene sus contactos pero lo utilizare como ultimo recurso, si no lo logro hacerlo habrá una persona mas vinculada en el conflicto del digimundo.

-De acuerdo Eriol nos vemos

-Nos comunicaremos en dos semanas- se corta la línea

_-Esta situación del digimundo parece como una guerra pero a la vez también hay un complot en el digimundo, alguien del digimundo no quiere saber de esta información, de seguro tratara de desaparecerlo al chico lo tengo que encontrar a como de lugar para resguardarlo, a pesar de que no tengo un digimon, hare todo lo posible para ayudar a Davis a salvar al digimundo._

En la fortaleza del emperador

-Emperador, lord Dragomon exige resultados del proceso de la conquista- hablo un operador del puente.

-Pasen la comunicación a mi sala personal.

-De acuerdo emperador-respondió el operador.

-Emperador como van los avances-hablo lord Dragomon .

-Si lo ponemos de una manera técnica lord Dragomon, hay avances – respondió el emperador

-Pero lo que según me han informado emperador aun no has conquistado ningún pedazo de tierra .

-Por mi lord Dragomon los puedo destruir a los digidestinados cuando quiera pero me quiero divertir .

-Pero lo están dando ventaja para que descubrir las nuevas digievoluciones no sabes de que poder te enfrentas emperador.

-Se los riesgos lord Dragomon además ya tengo mi arma secreta para final para llegar al climax de mi gran obra necesitare algunas piezas y una muy importante solo dejare que los digidestinados celebren estas batallas pero al final yo ganare lord Dragomon

-De acuerdo emperador, espero la victoria al final – se corta la comunicación

El emperador se sienta en unos de sus sillas y presiona unos botones se habrá un pasadizo secreto en su sala camina hasta allí y contempla en unas de las capsulas la creación de las piezas faltantes que necesitaba

-_Bueno falta mucho para que estén listos, haber como va mi mayor creación- camino algunos metros y encontró que le faltaba por lo menos el 80% para su activación _

_-Por eso les dejare que ganen los digidestinados por ahora_ – deja la habitación y envia un mensaje al controlador para que llame Dynasmon que se dirija a sus dominios inmediatamente cuando regrese a la fortaleza.

-Señor emperador Dynasmon arribo a la fortaleza hace unos momentos lo enviare enseguida , corto

Espero el emperador tranquilamente en su silla y llego a sus dominios y lo invito a sentarse

-Como van las búsquedas de Genai

-A pesar de mis contactos emperador no lo pude encontrar

-Bueno era de esperarse ese Genai se debió haber ocultado cuando empezó todo, por ahora Dynasmon cancela tu misión te daré otra, te voy a enviar al mar oscuro- mientras le daba un orbe de información.

-Quiero que te infiltres en secreto a los dominios de lord Dragomon.

-Que ha dicho emperador? – exclamo conmocionado Dynasmon.

-Te lo explicare Dynasmon , veras el lord Dragomon por alguna razón no confía en mi y no dice todo lo que tengo que saber.

Cual es su punto emperador? Pregunto Dynasmon

-El punto es que lord Dragomon sabia de antemano sobre las digievoluciones que están experimentado los digidestinados , cuando se lo mencione la primera vez , pude confiar en su juicio pero mis dudas aun estaban en mi mente pero fueron resueltas en nuestra ultima conversación , el menciono que me estaba enfrentando a un poder muy grande , el ya sabia de estas digievoluciones, por ello necesito que vayas al mar oscuro y me traigas datos personales que guarda lord Dragomon , en el orbe que te di encontraras la ubicación exacta donde los guarda podría estar o en el peor de los casos solo lord Dragomon lo sabe en su memoria.

-Por que violar la privacidad de nuestro señor emperador.

-Como te lo dije necesito toda la información que vincule a esos digieggs si quiero tener la victoria al final , es vital para que todo sea perfecto además me inquieta algo que esos digieggs guardan misterios muy antiguos pienso que se puede revelar la verdad del pasado del digimundo y el mar oscuro que actualmente nadie conoce.

-Entonces esta misión es de obtener estos datos primordiales para la victoria pero a la vez es de descubrir el pasado.

-Tendrás que ir bien camuflado al mar oscuro, de alguna manera lord Dragomon se entero de nuestro avance en el digimundo debe ser una unidad de información que solo obedece a lord Dragomon , en tus dominios encontraras todo lo necesario .

-Están al tanto de esta operación el personal de la fortaleza

-No, a pesar que me muestran lealtad hacia mi no es conveniente decirles por que esos informantes pueden escucharlo y se va echar todo a perder

-Buena suerte Dynasmon ,creo que la necesitaras

**En el mundo real – en alguna parte de Europa**

En la noche con una densa neblina, una persona que iba bien cubierta por una gabardina , un sombrero y una tela que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro solo se podía ver sus ojos color miel), esperaba en una banca pacientemente y mirando en su reloj se percato que ya era la hora para que llegara cierto individuo, en la neblina aparecía una silueta que caminaba hasta el punto de reunión , se mostro a un hombre de algunos 70 a 60 años que portaba en una mano un maletín de metal y la otra le saludaba cordialmente

-Buenas noches, señor errante

-Buenas noches, señor Brown , tiene todo lo que necesito

-Si, tome- le entrega el maletín

-Gracias

-No hay problema es lo de menos que puedo hacer para saldar mi deuda , en el maletín encontraras datos de la persona que te puede ayudar cuando llegues a tu próximo destino, señor errante

-De acuerdo, nos vemos señor Brown – desaparecía en la niebla dejándolo solo al señor Brown

-_Bien por lo menos puedo seguir pronto llegare a mi destino espero llegar a tiempo_- mientras abordaba un tren y se dirigía a un compartimiento vacio, por consiguiente el tren emprendió la marcha.

Se dispuso a abrir su maletín que contenía pasaportes en blanco automáticamente se podría convertir en cualquiera y varios fajos de euros, contenía también varias partes de maquinaria

_Bueno por lo menos ya me faltan pocas piezas para completar mi proyecto_- mientras cerraba el maletín y lo ponía en la parte superior de su compartimiento, después se quitaba su saco, se quitaba la tela que lo cubría la mayor parte de su rostro y por ultimo su sombrero, se revelo su apariencia bordeaba los 14 a 16 años poseía una cabellera azabache uno ojos de color miel vestía unos pantalones azul marino, polo verde, encima de ella una chaleco marrón con capucha y unos guantes.

Nunca pensé que meterme en la ligas mayores me trajera problemas bueno asi es el trabajo-mostro una sonrisa al decir su ultima palabra- tengo que encontrar un manera para llegar a mi destino final sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

De pronto se escucho unos estruendos en la parte superior del tren

Parece que me encontraron tengo que actuar rápido- y diviso una palanca de freno de emergencia por consiguiente el tren freno estrepitosamente ocasionando que los pasajeros se vallan hacia delante de sus asientos otros que se cayeran al piso.

Varios encapuchados procedieron entrar al tren sujetaban armas de largo alcance como también de bajo alcance.

Señor alguien acciono el freno de emergencia de los pasajeros

Bien el objetivo debe estar aquí busquen rápido en los compartimientos

Señor escuchamos sonidos en el bosque

Todo el mundo afuera

Donde provino el sonido – le pregunto a su subordinado

De allá -le señalo con su mano la dirección del sonido

Muévanse hagan un perímetro en la zona, no quiero que se nos vuelva a escapar.

Si señor – sus subordinados empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque hasta que uno de sus subordinados que estaban protegiendo a su jefe se acerco.

Que hacemos con el tren señor- le pregunto cuando el tren empezaba alejarse de ellos

Déjelos nuestro objetivo es de capturar al objetivo, ahora vámonos prefiero supervisar esta operación personalmente- y se adentro en el bosque junto a sus guardaespaldas.

Cuando el tren empezaba a ganar velocidad, debajo de los vagones se pudo apreciar a nuestro ojimiel que se colgaba de la parte metálica de los vagones cuando se dio cuenta de que el tren empezaba alejarse del lugar empezó a avanzar hacia la unión de los vagones y pudo escalar y llegar a la plataforma se empezaba a limpiar el polvo de sus vestimentas

Que tontos les volví a engañar de nuevo mientras sacaba una hoja de papel que decía

El novato 5 vencidas en el otro extremo los supuestamente profesionales cero

Flash back

al accionar la palanca de emergencia en el momento del frenado saco rápidamente un mini cohete de su mochila lo acoplo con un usb que este sobresalía varios alambres que se conectaban un equipo de sonoro pequeño corrió unos cuantos vagones y cuando escucho el sonido que entraron a los vagones abrió una de la ventanas coloco su mini cohete en posición lo acciono y salió disparado hacia los bosques sus perseguidores no se dieron cuanta de su cohete , cuando fue lanzado nuestro ojimiel se dispuso a colgarse debajo de unos de los vagones espero a que uno de esos tontos saliera del tren cuando este se detuvo cuando lo diviso llevo uno de sus manos a su bolsillo derecho y acciono un botón el equipo sonoro se activo y se escuchaba ramas que rompían haciendo la ilusión de que el estaba corriendo por el bosque.

Fin del flash back

Nuestro avezado ojimiel se disponía a llegar a su compartimiento y se echaba a descansar embozando una sonrisa cuando se durmió. al día siguiente cuando el tren llego a su destino , nuestro querido pasajero se percato de la presencia de la policía y salió del tren con mucha facilidad esquivando a la policía.

Llego a la zona acordada exactamente en un parque un señor de edad le esperaba en una banca a su lado un maletín negro y sentó al lado de el.

Supe por la noticias que tuviste un viaje entretenido mostrando una sonrisa leve.

Ni que lo digas, cambiando de tema, tienes todo lo necesario.

Correcto, solo toma el maletín, por cierto le puse ahí comida de supervivencia debo asumir que te encontraron por que te vieron comer, no es así.

Solo pudo asentir.

Bueno he llamado a tu próximo destino y le comunique todo cuando arribes te dará todo lo necesario para seguir en tu travesía.

Gracias bueno nos vemos agarro el maletín del lado del señor y se dispuso a retomar su viaje

Dos días después en los bosques

Sus perseguidores hallaron el mini cohete y llamaron a su jefe este mostraba una ira que con su mirada fulminaría a cualquier persona cogió el objeto y lo aplasto.

Maldito malnacido, que esperan par de inútiles vayan a conseguir su ubicación.

Si señor – le respondían con miedo

En Japón- al día siguiente – casa de los Kamiya

-Muy bien alguien tiene alguna como Davis llego al digimundo y como sello la puerta cuando estábamos a unos metros cuando regreso al mundo real?- pregunto Tk

-Eso es una excelente pregunta Tk para lo que tiene respuesta – respondió ken- según lo que leído uno de los amigos Davis, Eriol Kaguasaki es considerado como uno de los descendientes de la familias mas importantes del gobierno japonés en materia de servicios militares , tecnología , espionaje, entre otras materias.

-Pero de que nos sirve el dato ken – pregunto cody

-El punto cody de que el de alguna manera escucho la conversación que tuvimos y posteriormente escucho que atacaban al digimundo, debió ser gracias a sus conocimientos de su familia que ya debe de instruirlo ahora mismo, por ello es siempre anda muy callado en la escuela y no socializa por su instrucción que recibe salvo las amistades que posee con Davis Cristy y André.

-Pero el problema radica ken , de que este chico es de tecnología y el espionaje como debemos suponer en esta circunstancia no encaja en la descripción que das ya que también necesitaría grandes conocimientos de la informática y también del digimundo y dudo que Davis sepa mucho del digimundo solo lo sabe Genai y la bestias sagradas – respondió Yoley

-Ahí entra otro amigo de davis , creo que todos los conocemos a excepción de mi

-Quien? Pregunto – kari

-Willis ustedes lo conocieron en E.E.U.U.

-Si, ahora lo recuerdo pero que tiene que ver con el ken- dijo kari

-El posee conocimientos de la informática y del digimundo actualmente por que davis aun sigue manteniendo contacto con el , lo escuche hablar hace unos días mediante un enlace video chat con Davis en la escuela ahí lo informo lo que pasaba en el digimundo.

-Pero le dijimos que no involucre a alguien mas por que el emperador solo tiene ojos en nosotros por que somos los únicos que vamos al digimundo no toma en cuenta a los demás digielegidos por que rara vez van al digimundo.

-Pero lo comento, pero Willis le dijo que sabia las consecuencias y que lo iba ayudar en todo lo que pueda, cuando nosotros queríamos seguirle a través de la puerta no pudimos hacerlo por que Willis cerro la puerta , es impresionante el conocimiento de Willis puede cerrar la puerta aun estando demasiado lejos del grupo de Davis- dijo ken

-Entonces tendremos que pedir ayuda a ellos para que colaboren por la causa

-Ahí viene el problema puede ser que ello nada mas quieren ayudar a Davis no a nosotros-hablo ken

- Que quieres decir ken?- pregunto tk

-Como les dije anteriormente si ellos habrán escuchado la conversación que tuvimos acerca de Davis, puede ser que desconfíen de nosotros- respondió ken.

-Creo que ken tiene razón- intervino kari- ahora no seria conveniente hablarles mejor seria que pasara el tiempo hasta que podamos hablar con Davis y explicarle el fondo de la conversación- dijo kari

-Por ahora tenemos que enfocarnos por que cody y Yoley no cayeron desmayados cuando se desfusionaron, cody avisaste a izzi sobre el asunto

-Si Tk, nos espera en su casa para llevarnos al digimundo donde nos encontraremos a Genai- respondió cody.

-Pues vamos chicos- dijo tk

En el digimundo – en alguna parte de los bosques.

Genai esperaba a los digidestinados por el asunto dela digievolucion, espero unos minutos y apareció el grupo

-Hola chicos , Izzy me conto de que tenían dudas acerca de la fusión, pero tienen que tener claro que no tenemos todos los datos de esta por que es nuevo para mi… un momento donde esta Davis?-pregunto Genai .

-No podido venir señor Genai por que de alguna manera vino al digimundo y nos pudo ayudar por momentos pero en su estado no pudo mucho , sigue reposando en su casa-respondio kari.

-Ya veo , cuando regresen a su mundo díganle por mi parte que se recupere completamente y mis saludos también-dijo genai

-Se lo haremos saber , señor Genai – respondió kari

-Volvamos al asunto a que venían chicos? Pregunto Genai

-El asunto es que cuando cody y Yoley se desfusionaron no sufrieron un desgaste total como le ocurrió a davis – dijo tk

-Eso es raro, aquí seria peligroso conversar- respondió genia- síganme chicos

Lo siguieron los digidestinados hasta a un lago , de pronto el lago se dividió y apareció unas escaleras que lo llevaban al fondo del lago, llegaron a una especie de cabaña, cuando entraron Genai chasqueo sus dedos y el lago tomo su forma original.

-Haber chicos siéntense – le mostro algunas sillas u otros inmuebles

-Lo que dicen digidestinados , es interesante… pero fue interrumpido

-Genai hay mas cosas, en la batalla cuando cody estaba fusionado Minotaurumon lo arrojo a un lago pero el salió de las aguas con facilidad, lo que no entiendo es como Digmon pudo salir de ahí por que el es de tierra-dijo tk

-Es cierto tk, puede ser cuando se hizo la fusión de alguna manera su fusión agarro cualidades de tu otro digiegg cody, por esa razón cuentas con propiedades únicas a la vez también cuentas con energía de respaldo por ello no te desmayaste y va para lo mismo Yoley también adquiriste habilidades de tu otro digiegg-respondio tk

-Entonces en la primera batalla davis no estaba en armonía con su digiegg de la amistad? Pregunto kari

-Correcto kari , puede ser eso o talvez la energía que utilizo en su primera batalla fue bastante, puede haber muchas variables para explicarlo con detenimiento digidestinados, por ahora solo que hay que estar atentos a los movimientos del emperador.

Si, señor Genai.

En el, mar oscuro

_-Veamos según los datos la biblioteca debe estar por aquí_-se paro en seco por que venían algunos digimons que desconocía, se detuvieron un rato por que sentían una presencia, pero luego se fueron

_-Eso si que estuvo cerca, pero quienes eran ellos nunca e visto digimons aquí y menos con esa apariencia , después de todo las entes que merodean el mar oscuro no poseen cuerpo físico, esto se ase raro, creo que al conseguir los datos de esa biblioteca podre resolver algunos misterios además de extraer la información del emperador_- siguió su rumbo a la posición exacta

Llego cerca al objetivo pero se detuvo por que miro unas entes que tenían el tamaño de el

_Demonios, ya me suponía que no seria fácil estos guardias me harán el trabajo mas difícil… ya se_ -en sus manos conjuro uno de sus dragones del caos en forma miniatura y lo lanzo hacia ellos , el dragón se paseaba por ellos y los distraían en esos momentos Dynasmon aprovecho y se adentro exitosamente y el dragón desaparecía delante de los guardias, los guardias tomaron sus lugares rápidamente.

Dynasmon se sorprendió de lo semejante que era el lugar, parecía infinito el lugar.

_-Según los datos tengo que ir por esa dirección_-camino hasta su destino y encontró una terminal

-_Que raro por que según recuerdo el mar oscuro no cuenta con esta tecnología… un momento si Demon fue el creador de las semillas de la oscuridad concordaría por que este recinto cuenta con esta tecnología, vaya no solo el digimundo tiene misterios sino el mar oscuro pero el problema radica por que no utilizo lord Dragomon esta información… debe ser por que no las puede manipular o no sabe del tema y el único que sabia de estos debió ser Demon pero lord Dragomon lo destruyo no tendría sentido , por que eliminar el único que sabia aplicar esta tecnología, mejor pienso en otro momento tengo que sacar los datos_

Colocaba un orbe en la terminal y comenzaba la transferencia de datos, Dynasmon se impacto en la terminal se mostraba los datos pero todos estaban codificados

_-Maldición, creo que el emperador tendrá mucho trabajo si quiere saber sobre los digieggs_

Sacaba el orbe y lo guardo, se dispuso a salir del lugar pero miro de reojo que había una sala que decía historia del mar oscuro y del digimundo

_-Esto me podría ayudar de alguna forma, porque no recuerdo mi pasado solo recuerdo que salve a los pequeños que ahora son un dolor de cabeza pero por lo menos me tienen cuerdo por que si no fuera por ellos hubiera cometido graves errores, al terminar la transferencia se sorprendió de que estaba codificado._

Creo que yo también tendré trabajo, bueno hay que salir de ahí, utilizo los mismos trucos de la anterior vez pero esta vez cuando estaban distraídas cayeron noqueados al piso bruscamente

_-No puedo permitir que recuerden de esto asi que_…- en sus manos concentro su energía e inserto sus manos en la cabeza de las entes , espero unos minutos, saco sus manos que traian una especie de tela de información , inmediatamente las destruyo.

_-Bien destruí sus recuerdos que se relacionaban con el dragón, _busco a esos digimons que habían sentido su presencia los hallo e hizo lo mismo con las entes.

_-Bien todo salió como esperaba, no deje ningún rastro ahora mejor me voy ya tengo lo que necesito_- al salir de los dominios de lord Dragomon y al llegar al punto de salida le vino unos recuerdos fugases, sintió un dolor indescriptible que lo puso de rodillas pero no se llevo por el dolor, cuando empezó desaparecer el dolor, Dynasmon pudo reincorporarse se llevo una mano a su cabeza

_Eso si fue doloroso nunca me había pasado hasta ahora, mejor regreso a la fortaleza_.

En el digimundo

Dynasmon aterrizo en uno de los puertos de aterrizaje de la fortaleza y camino para encontrarse con el emperador en el camino se encontró con un controlador le aviso que mandara un mensaje al emperador para encontrarse

Dynasmon entro en los dominios del emperador, este le estaba esperando pacientemente ,mostro una reverencia y se dispuso a sentarse

-Y bien Dynasmon como fue tu expedición, fue exitoso

-Salió a la perfección pero la información que quería esta codificada

-Debí suponerlo lord Dragomon no lo pondría a la vista a cualquiera, bueno tendré trabajo para distraerme y supongo que no es todo lo que has visto no? Dynasmon.

-No, en mi travesía me encontré digimons en los dominios de lord Dragomon y descarte que sean creados de las agujas de control, pensé que los únicos eran lord Dragomon y Demon

-Es eso muy interesante Dynasmon, por lo que se las entes del mar oscuro son los que abundan mayormente en ese lugar, pero se que hay mas terreno en el mar oscuro que desconocemos actualmente…

-Hay mas emperador- interrumpió Dynasmon- las entes creo suponer que fueron antes digimon, mejor dicho son digimons ahora pero están en estado caótico para asi decirlo

-Con que lo respaldas Dynasmon

-Me di cuenta cuando extraje sus recuerdos para eliminar cualquier rastro de mi filtración cuando los saque eran iguales a los digimons , pero no se que pudo ocurrir con esas entes para que estén asi.

-Después de todo lord Dragomon tiene sus secretos, es todo Dynasmon, ve a tus dominios y descansa te lo mereces, ya que necesitare de tus servicios dentro de muy poco.

Dynasmon se retira de sus dominios y llega a sus aposentos

_-Bien todo salió como planeaba a pesar que trabajo con el otro no me fio del todo que me dijo ,a pesar que la oferta que me dio no me ha dicho lo que te tenia que saber, gracias de la ayuda del emperador ahora poseo estos datos que me pueden ayudar a recobrar mi pasado_- lo dijo mirando el orbe de información.

_Nunca pensé que llegaría a esta situación ni en mis locos sueños pero solo lo hago por el_ …- fue interrumpido por un mensaje de la sala de operaciones , que lo necesitaban inmediatamente.

_Estos no saben que estoy descansando_-antes de llegar a la puerta, volvieron a comunicarse con el pidiéndole disculpas del caso , que ya no lo necesitaban

Estos, bueno mejor me voy a descansar.

Lugar desconocido

-Ya tienes el objetivo que te encomendé

-No señor los datos que me proporciono no fueron de ayuda, no pude ubicar el objetivo

-Tendrás que esforzarte lo necesito ubicado Dynasmon

-Lo se señor – se corta la comunicación

en el otro lado

-Todo va según lo planeado, las piezas están tomando sus lugares, y ya tengo previsto quien será el que haga su primer movimiento y se desencadenara todo el caos que vendrá en el futuro.


	7. Verdades a medias

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**-Bien se que a pasado 6 semanas desde que publique el ultimo capitulo , no pude publicar ya que mis estudios universitarios ocuparon mis tiempos libres al 100%.**

**-les dejo este capitulo , ahora que ya dispongo de tiempo publicare los capítulos cada semana.**

**-guiones son el dialogo de los personajes.**

**-letra cursiva , pensamientos del personaje .**

**-No soy dueño de digimon y de sus personajes, solo la trama del fic y de los personajes de andre y eriol.**

** -El personaje de Cristy no es mio es, de la autora cristy- chan previamente autorizado por ella para la utilización del personaje , les recomiendo que lean sus fics, pero les aviso ella es una autora de la serie inazuma eleven ( los super once) asi que disfruten de sus fics le recomiendo su fic "destino".**

**- por cierto se que tendré algunos errores de ortografía y si es posible me envian un comentario señalando mi error y yo posteriormente los corregiré.**

**- ahora si les dejo con el capitulo. **

Dos semanas después

En la fortaleza

_Así que esa es la verdad de los digieggs, pero me falta partes para descifrar el misterio del pasado del digimundo y el mar oscuro, creo que debí ser mas especifico cuando mande a Dynasmon al mar oscuro por la información, bueno creo que le di mucho tiempo a esos digidestinados_-tecleo algunos botones de su terminal- Arukerimon, Mummymon repórtense en mis dominios.

Los dos digimons se presentaron en los dominios del emperador y se inclinaron en reverencia ante el emperador.

-¿Que ordena emperador?-pregunto Mummymon.

-Ya es tiempo de atacar mis queridos lacayos, su objetivo es de dominar a la ciudad de los insectos, ahí residen ciertos "objetos" que necesito para la fortaleza y perfeccionar mis planes definitivos.

-¿Por que dominarlos emperador, no seria mejor destruirlos?- pregunta Arukerimon.

-Mi querida Arukerimon esos objetivos que necesito se puede decir que son frágiles y tu con tu poder de controlar a los insectos que te logre potenciar a un nivel muy alto, ya que necesitaran de ellos para desenterrar lo que yo busco, por ello eviten que esto se sepa, no quiero que se enteren los digidestinados, mucho menos Genai y la bestias sagradas.

-Si emperador – se retiraron del recinto

-Dynasmon repórtate en mis dominios- hablo a través del comunicador

Dynasmon entro en los dominios del emperador previamente lo saludo con una reverencia

-Diga emperador, que se le ofrece

-Tendrás que ir al mar oscuro para recuperar cierta información faltante que me falta para terminar mi investigación

-Lo lamento emperador pero creo que no lo podre hacer-respondio Dynasmon

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunta sorprendido el emperador

-En el mar oscuro hay demasiado movimiento y últimamente hay demasiada seguridad, para mi seria imposible entrar de nuevo como la ultima vez-respondió Dynasmon

-Como lo sabes, por lo que yo recuerde no te envié al mar oscuro en estas ultimas semanas-hablo el emperador

Vera mi emperador estuve merodeando el mar oscuro para dar con las identidades de ese grupo de reconocimiento que obedece a lord Dragomon-hablo con total seguridad Dynasmon.

-Ya veo Dynasmon, si esta la situación de esa manera tendremos que encontrar otros métodos para entrar a sus dominios-su tono de voz era tranquilo

-¿Encontró algo interesante en los archivos codificados emperador?-pregunto Dynasmon

Si, Dynasmon, como sospechaba lord Dragomon me ocultaba información muy valiosa pero lamentablemente no lo puedo terminar por que me falta mas archivos pero no podemos extraer la información faltante por como están las cosas en el mar oscuro tendremos que esperar hasta que apacigüen las cosas.

-Como diga emperador- respondio con total seguridad

-Sígueme Dynasmon-mientras se levantaba de su silla y le señas de que lo siguiera

El emperador lo guio a los laboratorios donde estaba saliendo una nueva creación

-¿Pero emperador este es de nivel campeón, yo pensé que solo creaba ultras?-pregunto consternado Dynasmon.

-Cálmate Dynasmon, yo lo hice de acuerdo a las circunstancias que se están presentando, además sus habilidades nos serán de utilidad ya que las potencie a un nivel muy alto, será un nuevo miembro de recolección de información-respondio el emperador

-Pretende reemplazarme emperador-se mostraba inquieto Dynasmon ante esa respuesta dada por el emperador.

-Yo en ningún momento dije reemplazar Dynasmon ambos trabajaran por separado, lo hice por que necesito embarcar grandes extensiones de información-levanto un poco la voz- por tu inseguridad ve a los dominios de lord Dragomon e intenta descubrir quienes son de ese grupo o tráeme la información y no me importa que este bien vigilado-hablo el emperador molesto por la inseguridad de su "mano derecha".

Pero mi lord…-no pudo hablar por que sentía las energías oscuras del emperador emanando de su cuerpo a limites muy peligrosos- de acuerdo emperador, me retiro- y sale de sus dominios.

En los pasajes de la fortaleza

_-Demonios ahora tendré que lidiar con "este",tendré que ser mas cuidadoso con lo que hago_…-sintió una presencia no grata escondiéndose en la sombras, utilizo sus dragones del caos para desaparecer al intruso.

-Muéstrate cobarde no te escondas- la voz de Dragomon era de furia controlada

-Debo decir que me dejaste impresionante lord Dynasmon aun con el aumento de mis habilidades únicas que me dio el emperador me descubriste con facilidad-respondio el digimon tras ponerse de pie y mirar de frente a frente con el lord, que después lo agarrase de su cuello alzándolo del suelo.

-No me provoques imbécil o estos serán los últimos minutos de tu patética vida- lo suelta con rudeza.

-Comprendo lord Dynasmon, me retiro- el digimon desaparece

-_Esa sabandija cree que esta por encima de mi poder, tarde o temprano va a conocer mi verdadero pod_er-expulsando unas ondas de energía.

En los dominios del emperador.

Aparece el digimon detrás del emperador con una reverencia

-Mi emperador cumplí lo que me encomendó

-Bien hecho lacayo

-¿Por que quería que le enfadara a lord Dynasmon?-pregunto el digimon

-Por esto- le señala a una pantalla y se mira a Dynasmon que expulsa grandes cantidades de energía.

-Ese poder supera a un mega, no es así emperador-respondio el digimon

-Tienes toda la razón lacayo, su poder sobrepaso los limites de los megas pero por alguna razón no puedo reproducirlo debe ser por que me falta datos sobre Dynasmon.

-¿Lo espió emperador?-pregunto su lacayo

-No, es una pieza fundamental para llegar a mis objetivos, además, no creo que te acercarías a Dynasmon el puede sentir tu presencia con mucha facilidad además no quiero perder semejante pieza, por ahora quiero que vigiles a los dos digimons que envié a la ciudad de los insectos quiero que todo salga a la perfección-responde tranquilamente el emperador.

-Si emperador-desaparece de sus dominios.

En el mundo real-residencia Motomiya.

-Haber entendiste las funciones de tu d-terminal

-Claro Eriol, por fin lo entendí –mostrando una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Eso espero Davis, por que en toda mi vida nunca pensé que explicarte las nuevas funciones de tu d-terminal me llevaría una semana entera-respondio Eriol soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Es que soy de lento aprendizaje jeje- respondía Davis con total franqueza.

-Eriol soltó otra vez un suspiro de cansancio- bueno cambiando de tema,¿tu salud ya ha mejorado?- pregunta eriol mientras toma un sorbo de agua.

-Si Eriol, desde que se encargo Cristy de mi no me deja moverme a ningún sitio hasta convenció a mi entrenador de darme días de descanso, a veces no se como lo hace-respondía Davis incrédulo-responde davis a la vez que toma un sorbo de agua.

-Oye Davis, tienes que comprender de Cristy siempre nos ha cuidado exageradamente pero solo lo hace por tu bien Davis tienes que comprenderla-responde eriol.

-Creo que tienes razón Eriol-respondía Davis aceptando que los métodos de Cristy pueden ser exagerados pero era por el bien de el.

-Por cierto hablando de Cristy,¿donde esta? – pregunta eriol

-Ahh , se fue comprar ingredientes para el almuerzo con mi mama y por supuesto lo llevaron a André- le responde mientras llena de nuevo su vaso

-Ósea que lo van a utilizar como mula de carga jajaja- suelta una pequeña sonrisa Eriol.

-Buena esa Eriol, pero André siempre fue servicial con los demás o con otras personas que necesiten ayuda- le responde davis con total confianza.

-Eso tienes razón, yo por ejemplo con mis conocimientos, ayudo a personas que necesitan apoyo para obtener justicia que ellos a veces necesitan con urgencia. Y Cristy es solidaria con todos siempre apoya incondicionalmente a sus amigos para que sigan adelante con sus objetivos nunca pierde la fe en ellos.

-Te olvidaste de Willis, Eriol- interrumpe davis.

-Ahh cierto me olvide, el por ejemplo Davis lo que me conto a parte de tener los conocimientos mas altos de la informática en sus tiempos libres ayuda a personas con unos buenos consejos de superación , cambia su forma de pensar de que ellos pueden llegar mas lejos si es que se lo proponen , como el siempre dice, tu tienes la llave de tu destino. Y por ultimo tu ,Davis tu tienes esa energía muy sorprendente, no se como explicarlo pero tu posees esa luz que hace que las cosas imposibles sean posibles si tu empeñas a lograrlo en cierta manera te puedo asemejar con la personalidad de Willis ambos tienen esa luz que pueden superar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando se lo propongan.

-Tienes toda la razón Eriol, cambiando de tema, a veces pienso que ya nos conocíamos hace tiempo, no lo crees Eriol?-pregunta davis con un poco de misterio.

-No lo se Davis, siendo franco contigo a veces pensaba en ello, pero quien sabe si ya nos habíamos conocido, solo Cristy piensa que nos conocimos en nuestras vidas pasadas, y tu bien sabes que no me gusta esas teorías.

-Lo se Eriol a pesar de tu personalidad, tu mente que es científica se rehúsa a esas teorías poco creíbles. Todos tienen su forma de pensar en ese tema- afirma davis.

-Dejando ese tema, no hubo movimientos en el digimundo, el emperador se habrá retirado del digimundo por que pienso que no puede hacer frente a esas digievoluciones- dijo eriol

-No lo creo Eriol debe estar planeando algo grande para que no haya dado signos de movimiento. Hay que estar atentos a cualquier movimiento eso es lo que comunicaron los chicos – responde davis.

-Ya veo, a la información que nos proporcionaste acerca de tu debilitamiento lo he conversado con Willis y solo te podemos dar respuestas de acuerdo a la información dada- dice eriol.

-Suéltalo Eriol- lo interrumpió

-Te va chocar Davis, de acuerdo a elaboradas pruebas virtuales y tipos de ayuda…

-Al grano Eriol- de nuevo lo interrumpe davis

-Esta bien Davis, Willis y yo coincidimos con algunas teorías de Genai puede ser que tu primera vez no hayas estado en armonía con tu digiegg de la amistad, no obstante esta teoría puede ser cierta o no, la otra puede no darse ya que fue una teoría inventada por nosotros y todavía no tiene un fundamento concreto que le respalde.

-Explícate Eriol a esa segunda teoría.

-La otra es que tu energía no estuviese al 100% contigo, en términos ambiguos seria que no estuvieses completo- le responde eriol.

-A que te refieres –pregunta davis sin entender.

-Me refiero a que tu espíritu no estuviese completo a eso me refiero, pero falla la teoría en estas circunstancias dadas ya que tu no mostraste fatigues o mostraste una personalidad diferente o para que mejor me entiendas siempre te mostraste energico frente a todos con seguridad. Por lo tanto esta teoría no tiene fundamentos y la descartamos solo te puedo decir que la primera teoría encajaría en estos casos- le responde eriol mientras se acomoda su lentes.

-En este caso tendré que descubrir por que mi digiegg de la amistad no estaba en armonía conmigo, por lo tanto necesito que…

-En eso no podemos ayudarte, tutendrás que encontrar a esa respuesta Davis ya que nosotros no tenemos digieggs o menos aun digidestinados- lo interrumpe eriol

-Lo se Eriol pero… - fueron interrumpidos ya que Cristy andre y su mama habían llegado de -comprar los ingredientes.

-Bueno la conversación tendrá que posponerse a nuevo aviso por que seguramente Cristy te vendrá a revisar a que estés bien al 100%, buena suerte Davis la necesitaras –al ultimo lo dijo con tono de sarcasmo.

-Por favor Eriol no puedes quedar un rato más

-Haber hagamos un recuento, primero vine aquí para conversar contigo y ya lo hice, segundo no vine para probar los experimentos de cocina que hace Cristy que según dice ella te ayuda a recuperarse con mas rapidez, tercera no podría aguantar a las historias poco creíbles de André y cuarta la que es mas importante no hay problemas en el digimundo.

-Esta bien Eriol tu ganas

-Bueno Davis nos vemos… sonó su celular y al mirar la pantalla se quedo estupefacto al leer el mensaje

_Eriol, tu padre y yo salimos al trabajo urgente ya que hay problemas en la administración por ello te pedimos que te quedes en la casa de la familia motomiya ya que al parecer dejaste las llaves de la casa, pásate bien en la casa de Davis te recogeremos cuando termine todo lo relacionado del trabajo._

_Besos tu mama._

-Oye Eriol que te pasa –dice davis mientras le hace movimientos con su mano en frente de su cara.

-Lo que pasa Davis es que tendré que quedarme en tu casa hasta que mis papas me recojan

-Vaya creo que la suerte esta de mi lado, no lo crees Eriol-lo dijo con ironía al final

_-A veces pienso que mis papas los están haciendo a propósito pero debo de darles crédito a ellos parece que después de todo estoy descubriendo la verdadera amistad, gracias- _mientras se acomoda el puente de sus lentes.

-A ver chicos les traigo mi jugo especial- mientras ponía en la mesa de sala una jarra que contenía un extraño liquido de extraño con tonalidad verdosa, los chicos al mirar la jarra tragaron saliva al estar enfrente de ese jugo "especial"

_-Por favor que alguien nos ayude-_ pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

En la residencia kamiya

Kari estaba investigando algunos datos para su trabajo para el colegio, pero fue interrumpido por un mensaje de Genai que les necesitaba urgente en el digimundo,

Había empezado los movimientos del emperador

En el digimundo

Los digidestinados arribaron al punto de encuentro asignado por Genai mediante sus coordenadas.

-Chicos donde esta Davis,¿ dijeron que ya estaba recuperado?- pregunto kari

-bueno la ultima ves estaba no estaba al 100%- respondió ken- por ello ahora el abre las puertas del digimundo en su casa ya que no se tiene que exceder.

-Ya veo, debería estar aquí, ya no creo que se demore más de la cuenta- responde tk.

-¿Chicos miren que es eso?- señalaba cody a un especie de aparato en el suelo

-Yo lo investigare- respondió Tk-al alzarlo el objeto se prendió y se diviso un imagen en miniatura de Genai.

-Digidestinados este es sola un grabación, ya que si me comunico abiertamente con ustedes podría ser detectado por el emperador, al grano chicos, en la ciudad de los insectos hubo reportes de extraños de comportamiento hostiles de los habitantes, no le tome importancia por algunos de los digimons de ahí suelen tener mal humor pero cuando recibe el ultimo informe hace unos momentos, decía que los digimons estaban escarbando en zonas donde probablemente haiga ruinas, ahí tome en cuenta su comportamiento era extraño por que ellos no desobedecen a las bestias sagradas siempre son fieles a ellos. A lo que me refiero, desde el ultimo incidente con una de las ruinas se le ordeno que cualquier digimon que haya localizado estos recintos se comuniquen conmigo por que si entran sin supervisión podrían salir lastimados o incluso destruidos, dado que los digimons de la ciudad probablemente hayan descubierto estas ruinas debieron haberlo reportado pero eso no fue el caso, así que deduzco de que alguien los este controlando , su misión es de encontrar la raíz de todo este problema además no se separen cuando entren a la ciudad, fue diseñada para que parezca un laberinto, cuando termine esta grabación este dispositivo tiene los planos de la ciudad.

-Tener cuidado digidestinados, buena suerte- la imagen de Genai desapareció, posteriormente se pudo mirar en el dispositivo los planos de la ciudad.

-Ken toma tu debes saber de esto – le extiende el dispositivo.

-Claro Tk- lo toma – según los planos la ciudad esta más adelante pero el problema radica que no podremos sobrevolar el área, ya que la mayor parte de los digimons asentaron sus hogares en lugares altos

-Entonces tendremos que ir por tierra

-Seria la mejor opción Tk, mejor aun si vamos debajo de ellos pero si excaváramos produciríamos ruidos y alertarían nuestra presencia, este caso hay que ser silenciosos y…

Se escucho un pitido de la d-terminal de kari y ella lo abre.

Kari diles a los chicos que estoy atrapado en la ciudad me presente ante ellos pero inmediatamente me atacaron pude salir a las justas con la fusión, por ahora estoy a salvo no se preocupen los encontrare mas adelante.

P.D: ya se que la ciudad se parece un laberinto, Genai me proporciono datos de la ciudad, así que investigare por mi cuenta hasta que los encuentre.

-Chicos Davis esta atrapado en la ciudad pero dice que nos encontrara mas adelante que no nos preocupemos parece que Genai le envió datos del laberinto de la ciudad.

_-Que raro por que tendría los planos de la ciudad, a menos que haya entrado a la ciudad y hubiese pedido a Genai los planos y después haya escapado de los digimons, creo que era el mejor escenario _– piensa ken con detenimiento- Bueno si es así, estará bien, espero que no se meta en problemas ahora, hasta que lo encontremos y seguir con la misión.

-No podemos perder tiempo chicos, buscándolo nos puede llevar mucho tiempo encontrándolo tenemos que enfocarnos en la misión, además Davis tiene la fusión, hasta ahora es el mas poderoso de nosotros secundados por Yoley y cody eso según mi criterio, puede cuidarse solo como dijo, el nos puede encontrar mas adelante, tal vez llegue al mismo objetivo- dice tk a los demás con total seguridad.

-Esta bien Tk- responde kari.

En la fortaleza.

Emperador los digidestinados empezaron a moverse

-Enterado, sígueles de cerca quiero saber todo de esa fusión

-Si señor- responde el digimon.

En alguna parte de la ciudad, Flamedramon caminaba sigilosamente por una de la calles de la ciudad

Mente de Flamedramon

-Davis estas seguro de haber omitido la información de antes

-si lo creo, amigo además si les hubiese dicho pondría a Eriol y los demás en una situación peligrosa de lo que están actualmente, por ayudarme.

-Bueno, dejando este tema, esto te servirá de lección por apresurar todo.

-Ni me menciones.

Flash back

-Es la última vez que abro la puerta apresuradamente, desplego su d-terminal para iniciar un video en línea

-Oye Eriol se han equivocado de coordenadas me mandaron a la boca del lobo a las justas pude salir de ahí.

-Oye no nos eche la culpa a nosotros, nosotros no sabíamos que los digimons te iban a atacar además tu le insististe a Willis que se apresurara para enviarte al digimundo pero no tomaste en cuenta de la diferencia de la hora crees que iba estar despierto ya que aquí son las 1:25 de la tarde y en colorado están deben de estar durmiendo, por eso Willis al poner las coordenadas se habrá equivocado por que seguramente estaría medio despierto además me pudiste decírmelo a mi pero no saliste volando a tu ordenador cuando recibiste el mensaje y ahora mirate estas son las consecuencias de tus actos- lo dijo eriol en tono de reproche.

-Si lo pones de esa manera creo que tienes la razón, perdón Eriol- dice davis

-No te preocupes Davis ahora te dejare con Willis el te dirá por donde tienes que ir.

-Davis, siempre tienes que tener tolerancia con estas cosas, que hubiese sido si me habría equivocado y te hubiese mandado cerca de un volcán o dejarte en medio del océano.

-Lo se Willis lo siento

-Bueno- soltó un suspiro de compresión-te estoy enviando a tu d-terminal planos de la ciudad de los insectos ya que esta ciudad es un laberinto en si, debo suponer que Genai haya puesto al tanto a tus compañeros sobre esto, así que te sugiero que le envíes un mensaje que no se preocupen diles que los encontraras mas adelante.

-Davis envió el mensaje

-Ya esta Willis, me puedes seguir explicando.

-Muy bien en los planos encontraras todo lo necesario, bueno Davis estaré en contacto contigo y también puedes pedir ayuda a los demás a través de este enlace lo dice Willis con seguridad.

-Seguro Willis ,Vemon vámonos -termina la comunicación.

Vemon fusión armor digivols a Flamedramon el valor en llamas.

Fin del flash back

Flamedramon miro una abertura que no podía entrar por ahí y se desfusiono

Davis entro junto con Vemon en la abertura y desplego su d- terminal

-Bueno no es que sea bueno en planos pero no creo que sea nada bueno que me aparezca la palabra desconocido-presiono un botón de su d-terminal y entablo una conversación con Willis

-Oye Willis sabes por que aparece como desconocido en los planos.

-Eso es porque nunca a sido explorado por los digimons además solo te envié los planos de la ciudad, pero lo que se es que te lleva a las profundidades de la ciudad, no estarás pensando en ir hacia allí- le responde Willis.

-Creo que lo supones bien Willis además tengo que ir allí para averiguar que es lo que quieren desenterrar – afirma davis.

-Si entras allí Davis, tendrás que guiarte por tu instinto, los planos no te ayudaran en estas circunstancias- lo dice Willis en tono de preocupación.

-Bueno tendré que tomar el riesgo, para saber lo que esta pasando- le responde davis.

-Solo ten cuidado Davis.

-Lo tendré Willis y…- se corto la comunicación repetidamente

Oye Willis contesta –presionaba el botón varias veces pero no mostraba señales de funcionamiento.

-Davis déjalo vas terminar malogrando la d-terminal

-Lo siento Vemon – dejando de presionar la d-terminal que posteriormente la guardo

-Por que se habrá cortado la comunicación tan repentinamente Davis

-No lo se Vemon, creo que es por que nos adentramos en la profundidades de la ciudad, en estas profundidades deben esconder secretos muy intrigantes, vamos Vemon descendamos

Vemon fusión armordigivols a Flamedramon el valor en llamas

Flamedramon descendia sin saber que misterios le aguardaban

En la superficie de la ciudad

-Chicos perdimos la señal de davis

-Como dices kari

Tk y los demás miraron sus digivices, tampoco reflejaba la señal de davis

-Tk tu crees que… dijo preocupada kari.

-No lo creo kari, davis es fuerte además no escuchamos estruendos de batallas en la ciudad debió ser otro problema que causa esta perdida de señal- responde tk con total seguridad a kari.

-Según las ultimas coordenadas davis estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia de nosotros debió haber descendido a las profundidades de la ciudad, pero es raro es la primera vez que sucede esto- dice cody

-Por que lo dices ken – pregunta tk

-Según se, que las señalas de los digivices son fuertes , en cualquier lugar, pero desaparece la señal misteriosamente solo en las profundidades de esta ciudad, lo que sea que haiga debajo de la ciudad esta interfiriendo con la señal de los digivices. Responde ken con seguridad.

-Ken cual es la ruta mas corta para ir a las profundidades- pregunta Yoley.

-A unos 100 metro y después giramos a la izquierda debe haber una abertura donde podemos descender.

-Vamos chicos

-En la fortaleza

-Emperador seguimos intentando comunicarnos con los dos agentes en tierra pero entablar una comunicación es inútil algo esta bloqueando las señales.

-Golpea fuertemente a su silla- demonios sigan intentando

-Si señor

-Donde esta Dynasmon

-En el reporte figura que salió en sus investigaciones de la identidad de ciertos individuos que usted lo ordeno- responde rápidamente uno de los operadores.

-Dile que vaya a la ciudad y una vez que arribe al digimundo cuando llegue a los dos agentes, el esta al mando de toda la operación.

-A la orden emperador

-Emperador hay problemas-dice uno de los operadores.

-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando-su tono ya estaba rebalsando de furia

-Tampoco podemos contactar con lord Dynasmon-hablo un operador que su rostro dotaba de miedo

-Háganme un favor, contacten con Dynasmon y los dos agentes de tierra o si no- se paro de su asiento y expulso de su cuerpo grandes ondas de energía oscura-captaron el mensaje- lo grito con una furia controlada.

-Si… emperador-hablaron todos los operadores con dificultad

_Parece que Dynasmon debe estar en un lugar problemático del mar oscuro para que no lo podamos comunicar además, no pude predecir de que estas ruinas tuvieran estas "interferencias ", pero según los datos de la información que extraje de los dominios de lord Dragomon , en estas ruinas podre tener mas datos que me ayudaran en mi investigación._

En las profundidades de la ciudad.

Flamedramon deambulaba por las cavernas en las profundidades de la ciudad pero se detuvo en un cruce

Mente de Flamedramon

Esto es oficial, no nacimos con el sentido de la orientación, esta es la cuarta vez que pasamos por aquí, estas cavernas me volveran loco

Davis?

Dime

No seria mas fácil atravesar las paredes

-Bueno, es buena sugerencia pero el problema radica de que estamos en lo profundo no sabemos si podemos ocasionar un derrumbe, si eso ocurriese podríamos aplastar a los digimons que están dominados incluso podemos poner en peligro a los demás que seguramente deben estar en la caverna ahora mismo- responde davis.

Ya veo pero…

Fuera de la mente de Flamedramon

Estaba pasando un temblor en la cavernas, el techo se caían escombros y las paredes se estaban agrietando, Flamedramon estaba preparado para lo peor , pero el temblor desapareció, Flamedramon se pudo calmar, pero donde estaba parado se agrieto, Flamedramon ya no pudo responder y cayo al abismo.

En otras parte de las cavernas

-Oye ken todavía no encuentras los planos de estas cavernas

-De hecho los planos de este dispositivo solo reflejan de la ciudad mas no de las cavernas

-Chicos tengo una idea- comento cody

Armadillimon fusión armordigivols a Digmon el conocimiento profundo

-Cody pero que haces no puedes cavar aquí vas a terminar colapsando las cavernas

-No tenia pensado hacer eso chicos- hablo Digmon- mientras ponía una de sus manos en las paredes y cerraba sus ojos, pasaron unos minutos y los habrio de nuevo

-Síganme los guiare por el camino correcto y se donde se origina los problemas- hablo Digmon mientras empezaba a caminar seguido por los demás- dice Digmon.

-Digmon como sabes eso- pregunto kari

-No lo se, solo tuve la necesidad de hacerlo, no sabia que iba funcionar, parece que con esta forma estoy en comunión con la tierra y puedo visualizar todo lo que sucede aquí- respondió Digmon

-Y no pudiste sentir a Davis? Pregunto Tk

-No lo pude sentir, debe estar todavía en la superficie o no pude visualizar todo este terreno y por eso no pude sentirlo.

Digmon se detuvo, y de nuevo puso su mano en la paredes

P-arece que estamos a unos metros de nuestro objetivo, chicos-hablo Digmon- creo que necesitaremos tu factor de vuelo Yoley , por que mas adelante habrá un inmensa fosa que hicieron, será perfecto para ti- finalizo Digmon

Divisaron a los digimons insectos que estaban escarbando en la fosa mas arriba de ellos estaban Arukerimon y Mummymon

-Hanwkmonfusión armor digivols a Halsemon

-Gatomon armor digivols a Nefirtmon

-Patamon armor digivols a Pegasusmon

-Wormon armor digivols a Stigmon

-Tk ,kari ustedes mantengan el vuelo continuo que nadie los vea, yo y con Yoley pelearemos con ellos dos

-Ken tienes que ver que es lo que están controlando a los digimons.

-Vamos

Empezaron la batalla

-Estos niños nos van ocasionar problemas

-No te preocupes Mummymon… yo me encargo-mando una señal telepática a los digimons que estaban escarbando a que atacasen a los digidestinados.

Los digimons como si fueran soldados dejaron de escarbar y empezaron atacar al grupo

-Se que los digidestinados no atacarían a estos digimons esta en contra de los que ellos quieren proteger.

-Chicos que hacemos no podemos hacerle daño- lo dice kari alarmada.

-No te preocupes kari, yo me encargo-hablo Digmon- misiles taladro .

los misiles ya iban a chocar contra los digimons pera antes de que llegaran se abrieron y genero la electricidad y actuó como si fuera una red atrapando a los digimons e inmovilizándolos.

-Bien hecho Digmon-aclamaron los demás

-Digmon y Halsemon se pararon en frente de Arukerimon y Mummymon

-No creerán de que esos son los únicos digimons que están bajo nuestro dominio

-No tardaran en llegar y acabaran con ustedes y por supuesto nosotros les daremos el golpe de gracia

-No se les vamos a permitir

-Cueste lo cueste liberaremos a los digimons

-Como sea-hablo Mummymon-se transformo en su forma de batalla, este ya no contaba con un solo rifle si no ahora con dos.

Arukerimon se transformo en su forma de batalla no presentaba algún tipo de cambio físico ya que la mayor parte lo compensaba en su mente.

-Que esperan digidestinados a pelear-hablo Mummymon que posteriormente ataco con sus dos rifles a Halsemon y Digmon, el primero lo esquivo alzando vuelo y Digmon lo bloqueo con sus brazos.

-Que patéticos, tsk, solo saben huir,- explosión de neutrones-sus rifles canalizaban grandes ondas de energía que después expulso contra Digmon que no pudo darse cuenta a tiempo y recibió de lleno el ataque que lo mando a incrustarse a la pared.

-Patético-bufo Mummymon- pensé que serias un reto pero solo eres débil prepárate para tu final-explosión de neutrones-el ataque de dirigía velozmente hacia Digmon pero antes de que llegara su ataque se desvió a otra parte

-Pero que demonios

-Muy rápido te consideras ganador Mummymon, ni si quiera te diste cuenta que desplegué mi ataque de misiles taladro este ataque no solo me permite inmovilizar a mi s enemigos si no también actúa como defensa.

-Después será todo un reto vencerte Digmon,

-ahoraveras de que estoy hecho-destructor terra- Digmon puso sus manos al suelo y como el suelo tuviese vida se alzaban grandes montículos de piedra que terminaban con un punta filuda y avanzaba rápidamente hacia Mummymon, este guardo sus rifles en su espalda rápidamente y empezó a hacer piruetas hacia atrás alejándose del ataque pero de pronto se formo una mano de piedra que lo tomo desprevenido lo agarro y lo soltó con semejante fuerza que se incrusto unos metros en la pared.

Con Halsemon

Arukerimon caminaba velozmente sobre las paredes tratando de dar con su telaraña a Halsemon que lo eludía con rapidez gracias a su factor vuelo

-No te puedes quedar quieto pajarraco

-No te voy dar ese gusto araña monstruosa-esfera destellante-la esfera colisiono con la pared y desestabilizo a Arukerimon y cayo en picada-energía aurora-incremento su velocidad y fue directo hacia la araña y le propino una serie de combos consecutivos (imagínense que Arukerimon fuese una pelota de voleibol) el ultimo golpe lo asesto en su cara y se estrello al lado donde también estaba Mummymon.

Los dos contrincantessalían de sus "agujeros" con algunos raspones.

-Después de todo será interesante digidestinados-hablo Mummymon mientras tronaba sus nudillos y hacia sonar su cabeza.

-No creyeron que nos iban a derrotar tan fácilmente niñatos-hablo Arukerimon sin signos de heridas u otros cosas

-Es hora de ir en serio-red terrorífica-el ataque de Arukerimon consistía en soltar a minis Arukerimon y estas en si eran explosivas, que se dirigían a Halsemon que lo eludía con facilidad pero las explosiones lo dificultaban un poco en un momento dado Arukerimon se abalanzo contra Halsemon y lo consiguió atraparle con su patas y lo arrojo con una fuerza descomunal a una pared pero Halsemon freno con dificultad su trayectoria

-Si, mis ataques no son fuertes tendré que utilizar la ejecución aurora para derrotarle.

-Energía aurora- con su velocidad de nuevo lo consiguió acertar algunos golpes para dejarla en una buena ubicación para ejecutar su ataque especial

-Ejecución aurora le acertó los dos primeros golpes pero el tercero no pudo por que se pego a una telaraña y no podía zafarse.

-Tonto, creías de que me estabas ganando, no mi querida presa, al principio de nuestra pelea te acuerdas que te intentaba darte con mis telarañas

Halsemon recordando el inicio de la pelea

-Ya veo que recordaste, gracias a que nos re potenciamos por obra de nuestro emperador adquirimos habilidades únicas, mientras tu eludías mis telarañas estas tiene la facultad de unirse y armar una telaraña para nuestras presas, solo imagínate que eran como arañas microscópica que tejían una telaraña.

Con Digmon

Mientras que Arukerimon peleaba con Halsemon de nuevo Mummymon haciendo piruetas se dirigía hacia Digmon le acertó una patada en su rostro que lo desestabilizo y con sus vendajes lo enrollo y lo arrojo al aire y con su ataque explosión de neutrones le dio de lleno y cayo como un saco de arena hacia el suelo

Digmon se levantaba con dificultad y empezó a sacar uno de sus taladros de sus espalda y de nuevo empezó hacer piruetas, pero Digmon produjo una cortina de polvo y desapareció de allí

Mummymon se paro en seco no podía ver nada

Digmon ejecuto de nuevo su destructor terra, consecutivamente lanzo los misiles taladro hacia la cortina de polvo

Mummymon esquivo con facilidad su primer ataque posteriormente esquivo con facilidad el segundo ataque

-Pero como

-Digmon

-Stigmon que haces aquí

-Te mando un mensaje de ken, dice que Arukerimon es la clave de todo esto, ella es la que controla a los digimons

-Pero si ella no lleva algún instrumento

-Recuerda que es una creación del emperador debió incrementar sus habilidades únicas, ya no necesita de eso, ken dice que los controla mentalmente y también le envio pensamientos a su compañero para eludir sus ataques.

-Con que era eso que pudo esquivar mis ataques aun estando en esa cortina de polvo que hice, muy bien Stigmon ve y regresa y notaron que Halsemon había quedado atrapado en una telaraña y no podía zafarse.

Stigmon regresa rápido y ayuda a Halsemon pide ayuda a los demás, yo me encargo de Mummymon

Stigmon solo asintió

-Parece que adivinaron en la habilidad de Arukerimon, no es así digidestinado, no creo que lleguen a tiempo ayudar a Halsemon , consideren perdido a su quiero compañero.

Momentos antes de la batalla- lugar cavernas de la ciudad – localización desconocida

Davis se levantaba se llevaba una mano a su cabeza por un leve dolor de ahí pero cuando abrió sus ojos no veía nada

-Demonios, estoy ciego , o ya me fui para el otro mundo dice davis alarmado.

-Davis no seas exagerado –le respondió vemon

-Vemon? Donde estas –pregunto davis en tono de preocupacion

-Al lado tuyo

-Ves algo

-Nada por el estilo

-Creo que hay una forma de comprobar que no estamos ciegos -responde Vemon.

Vemonarmordigivols a flamedramon

Flamedramon en uno de sus garras prendió una llama y pudieron divisar en donde estaban

-Muy bien… esto es oficial creo que nos golpeamos muy fuerte la cabeza y ya estamos viendo unos jeroglicos y material… tecnológico? – pregunto davis con incredulidad.

Un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo lo hizo reaccionar

-Davis…Davis…Davis … puedes escucharme repito …puedes escucharme-se escuchaba la voz de Eriol entrecortadamente

-Eriol si te escucho pero parece que hay interferencia… un momento como es que agarra señal aquí.

-No lo se Davis… la pregunta es en donde demonios estas por que hace minutos te trataba de contactar

-Aun no lo se… Eriol yo me iba encontrar con los demás pero un hubo un especie de temblor donde yo estaba y cuando se paso se agrieto el suelo y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y caí…

-Esto es raro Davis se supone que en las cavernas no podíamos comunicarte y ahora que estas en lo más profundo del suelo agarra señal suficiente para contactarnos, esto es simplemente raro.

-Raro será más un Eriol

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Aurita estoy en una especie de ruina para así decirlo y hay una especie de jeroglicos y maquinas que a mi parecer son modernas.

-Haber voltea la d-terminal para verlo.

Davis volteo su d-terminal

-Davis esos jeriglicos que tu dices es el lenguaje del digimundo y esas maquinas no te puedo decir que son exactamente haber … sigue avanzando puede ser que encuentres algo importante en este sitio y ten cuidado con lo que pises – dijo eriol en tono de franqueza

-A lo hora que me recuerdo Eriol , el problema que se estaba suscitando aquí debe ser esto - lo dijo davis con un poco de seguridad.

- si creo que debe ser esto por lo que esta sucediendo estas cosas y hablando del tema acerca de estas estructuras,… haber si me razonamiento no falla y créeme que nunca falla, esto debió ser una antigua fortificación o base subterránea .

-Y dime de cuanto tiempo hablamos eriol?- pregunto davis con un poco de impaciencia

-Davis no tengo cara de arqueólogo para darte el tiempo exacto, además solo estoy dando mi punto de vista le responde eriol con seriedad.

-O por favor eriol no te pongas…-se tropezó con una piedra y se golpeo fuerte contra una de las maquinas.

-Duele, duele- se llevaba una de sus manos a sus frente – pero el sitio empezó a alumbrarse todo, el sitio empezaba a encenderse.

-Davis, estas bien pregunta eriol a travez de la d-terminal.

-Si lo estoy eriol pero tras mi caída todo el lugar empezó a encenderse

-Eso prueba que es base subterránea, debo pensar que haya sido construido para que sirva como refugio. Mejor sigue y encuentra la zona de control o algo parecido y haber si puedes acceder a la información de este recinto- le dice eriol con tono de seriedad.

-Esta bien

Flamedramon paso a su etapa novato

-Davis esto será un laberinto como podemos encontrar ese lugar-pero Davis se paro en seco y Vemon siguió avanzando hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba Davis a su lado-

Davis por que te paras de esa manera, ya me había dado un susto –pero Davis no lo contestaba- Davis que te pasa. Davis le señalo con su mano hacia un punto determinado, Vemon desvió su mirada hacia el punto y miro a través de la ventana del aquel lugar, adentro tenia la pinta de un centro de mando.

-Eso fue rápido, hay que entrar- hablo Vemon pero la puerta de la entrada no se habría

-A pesar que se encendió de nuevo el recinto creo que no hay mucha potencia, mejor seria abrirla por la fuerza Vemon si nos podría hacer lo honores

Vemon paso de nuevo a Flamedramon y con un ariete de fuego destruyo la puerta y paso de nuevo a Vemon.

Un pitido de la d terminal llamo su atención.

-Y bien encontraron el lugar-hablo Eriol

-Si, lo hemos encontrado, pero el problema radica que no sabemos como entrar para conseguir algo de información.

-Eso presentara un problema ya que no te podríamos ayudar ya que no sabemos sobre la tecnología del digimundo, salvo que seas un digimon que sabe de esto, y por lo que mas quieras davis dile a Vemon que no apreté los botones al azar. Le responde eriol

-Ah… Vemon no toques na… - y lo encontró presionando un botón

-Demonios-se llevo una mano a su cara y moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación

una de las pantallas de las maquinas se encendió.

-Vemon ya te lo había explicado antes de que no toques nada si no sabemos como manejarlo, mejor vamos haber que hay

Miraron los dos a la pantalla, esta pasaba imágenes sobre algunos artefactos que no habian visto antes, después de que pasara las imágenes, vino un video a primera vista estaba dañado pero el sonido era por lo menos entendible.

-Aquí wolfrac, dejo este mensaje… ya que nuestros esfuerzos… por mantener este sitio… seguro fueron en vano… nuestra situación…es precaria no si podamos resistir… por ello e ordenado… destruir cualquier información que vincule acerca de los temas acordados… espero que en esto termine pronto…-se escucho una explosión en el video, se escucho otra voz-

-señor han penetrado en la base debemos huir

-Yo me quedo, ustedes salgan yo ganare tiempo para que ustedes puedan escapar.

-Pero señor.

-Solo hazlo –se corto el video-

-Creo que esto es todo el video

-Has escuchado todo Eriol

-Si lo escuche pero tienes que darte prisa de salir de ahí

-Por que

-No lo se, tengo un extraño presentimiento que algo malo va suceder, creo que es mejor que encuentres una salida de ahí y encontrarte con tu grupo- le dice eriol con seriedad.

-Seguro Eriol me comunicare contigo mas tarde

-De acuerdo- se corta la comunicación-

-Muy bien Vemon encontremos una forma de salir de aquí-no le respondía Vemon –Vemon?

Vemon miraba un botón rojo que estaba protegido por un vidrio

-Vemon por lo que más quieras nunca en tu vida presiones un botón rojo- lo dijo davis con enojo.

-¿Por que?- pregunto incrédulo Vemon.

-Tengo experiencia de que si lo apretas puedes activar el sistema de autodestrucción del recinto.

-¿Y como fueron esas experiencias Davis?- pregunto de nuevo Vemon , esperando una respuesta creible

-Ahh…esto… lo miro siempre en películas y siempre ocurre lo mismo le responde davis con tranquilad.

-Y creo que tienes razón Davis Motomiya- se escho una voz detrás de ellos dos.

Se congelaron de cierta manera al escuchar la voz del desconocido

-No pensé que los encontraría por estos ladrares de nuevo le responde la voz.

Davis y compañía reaccionaron

-_Creo que después de todo el presentimiento de Eriol no se equivoco_-pensaba Davis al desviar su miraba y se encontró con Dynasmon.

Vemon es hora de la fusión

Vemon fusión armor digivols a Flamedramon

-Yo también tengo preguntar Dynasmon, que estas haciendo aquí – pregunta flamedramon sin quitar su vista en dynasmon

-Eso no te incumbe digidestinado, además ya que has descubierto esto-movía sus manos para señalarle las ruinas- lo mejor seria destruirte no quisiera tener cabos sueltos.

-Debo adivinar que vienes por la información de este lugar no Dynasmon?

-Para que me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta Motomiya- le responde dynasmon

-Si tanto buscas la información mejor me encargo que jamás la consigas-con un puñetazo Flamedramon activo el sistema de autodestrucción, todo el lugar brillaba de un color rojo intenso

-Eres tonto o que – alzo vuelo y se fue

Mente de flamedramon

-Ahora que hacemos davis

-Solo hay que seguirlo

Flamedramon corría con todas sus fuerzas y dio alcance a Dynasmon y de un salto se agarro de la espalda de Dynasmon que comenzaba su ascenso a través de una abertura que había en las ruinas

Forcejeaban en pleno ascenso y se escucho una explosión la fuerza de expansión los ayudo a salir rápido de ahí y terminaron estrellándose contra una de las paredes

Se levantaron con facilidad

-A veces me sorprende la geología del digimundo este sitio parece como un domo gigante

-Ahora que ya no existe las ruinas ya no podrás sacar la información que querías Dynasmon

-Encontrare otros medios no creerás de que son las únicas que existen en el digimundo

-Que quieres decir

-No te das cuenta de ello, por que las bestias sagradas prohibieron la excavación de estas ruinas

-Eso es por que había trampas en esas ruinas y no quería que ningún digimon saliera herido

-No te diste cuenta digidestinado que no había ninguna trampa o mecanismo de defensa cuando ingresaste a las ruinas.

Flamedramon recordó que no se había topado con nada de ello

-¿No crees que las bestias sagradas están ocultando algo?- pregunto dynasmon

Flamedramon se quedo en silencio un momento y después hablo

-No lo creo, ellos son los primeros en decirnos, si lo fuera que ganarían de ello- respondió flamedramon

-A veces digidestinado es mejor no saberlo por que descubrirás algo muy perturbador-dragones del caos

Respondió rápido Flamedramon y ejecuto su técnica de dragones supremos

Ambos ataques colisionaron y la fuerza de expansión los hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros

Dynasmon le propino puñetazo en el rostro de Flamedramon y este respondió dándole también lo mismo ambos retrocedieron e iniciaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en el ultimo golpe Dynasmon asesto un puñetazo en el mentón de Flamedramon que lo desequilibro, Dynasmon aprovecho estos momentos agarro la pechera de Flamedramon y lo lanzo con fuerza al techo del domo ejecuto su técnica de llamado de la muerte pero en vez de lanzarla se envuelve de ella como si fuera el ariete de fuego

Flamedramon caí en picada pero antes de que Dynasmon lo impactara logra esquivarla y ejecuta rápidamente su ariete de fuego y con ayuda de las paredes se impulsa y se abalanza contra Dynasmon, con el impacto lo lleva directo a las paredes atravesándola seguían hasta llegan al lugar donde peleaban los demás justo en el momento en que Arukerimon iba acabar con Halsemon.

Tk kari y ken desviaron sus miradas a los recién llegados

Flamedramon se pudo dar cuenta de ello, en un movimiento rápido desenvaina su espada y se lo lanza Halsemon este rápido la coge y destruye la telaraña y se lo lanza de nuevo a Flamedramonpero no pudo cogerla ya que Dynasmon se recupero, frena la velocidad de impacto con sus alas, con un puñetazo en el mentón de Flamedramon lo desequilibra le mete un rodillazo a su estomago y después lo agarra de su pechera y lo lanza contra la pared del techo atravesándola, llevándole a la superficie, Dynasmon va tras de el y deja a los demás en la fosa de excavación.

Batalla con Arukerimon y Mummymon

En el momento de que Flamedramon lanzo su espada a Halsemon y este rápidamente destruyo la telaraña y posteriormente la devolvía, fue directo hacia Arukerimon y ejecuto su técnica ejecución aurora ,Arukerimon no pudo procesar todo lo que paso y recibió los combos de la técnica de Halsemon el ultimo lo mando estrellarse en el suelo y fue destruida por el rayo de energía de Halsemon .

Así los digimons de la ciudad pudieron recobrar su conciencia, el dominio de Arukerimon había terminado, los digimons que estaban atrapados en la técnica de Digmon fueron liberados ya que envió una señal para que ya no generaran la electricidad

Mummymon quedo estático con lo que acaba de ocurrir, Digmon aprovecho su descuido y lo tacleo de una forma violenta , rápidamente ejecuto su ataque destructor terra, Mummymon al recibir la tacleada reacciono dando piruetas hacia atrás para que que no lo alcanzara su ataque destructor terra, en su ultimo salto pudo salirse de su ataque y llego a una de las paredes pero se mostro atónito lo que vio en el rostro de Digmon

-Por que esa sonrisa Digmon o ya te diste cuenta que tus ataques no pueden alcanzarme

Digmon solo trono sus dedos

Mummymon de dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo sitio cuando los digimons que estaban atrapados en la técnica de Digmon y ya no pudo zafarse la electricidad lo inmovilizo

Ahora despídete Mummymon-agarra unos de los taladros de su espalda y ejecuta ,taladro supremo- lanza su taladro y este crece su tamaño y choca contra su objetivo, levantando una cortina de polvo y ocasionaba un mine derrumbe donde estaba Mummymon.

Halsemon aterrizaba en el suelo y se desfusiona y a la vez lo hizo Digmon, Yoley y cody estaban exhaustos,tk ,kari y ken aterrizaban para ayudar a sus amigos

-Cody te encuentras bien

-No del todo tk me duele algunas partes del cuerpo pero mayormente mi pecho respondió cody con signos de cansancio.

-Yo solo estoy exhausta ken, no te preocupes – respondió Yoley.

-Tk ayudame a subir Yoley al lomo de nefertimon y a cody en lomo de Pegasusmon,yo les llevo a los digimons en los brazos de Stigmon

-Claro, ken es me…-se detuvo tk por que escuchaba una riza maniática

Del derrumbe salía Mummymon pero este estaba todo lastimado a las justas se podría poner de pie

-Por que se van tan rápido…digidestinados… esto aun no acaba… yo me asegure de que no salgan de aquí con vida

-Ya no tienes fuerza Mummymon ríndete

-Rendirme-bufo Mummymon- esa palabra no esta en mi diccionario, además siempre tengo un plan b-sacaba de sus vendas un dispositivo que en la parte superior tenia un botón rojo.

Ken al mirarlo ya pensaba que era

-Chicos hay que salir de aquí ahora¡- gritaba ken

Tk se montaba en Pegasusmon y ken se resguardaba en los brazos de Stigmon y este cargaba a los digimons

-Muy tarde digidestinados, ¡LARGA VIDA AL EMPERADOR¡-apretó el botón y se escuchaba explosiones en todo el lugar y desaparecía Mummymon con la explosion.

-Chicos hay que salir por donde entramos grito ken mientras esquivaban las piedras.

-Ambos digimons aumentaban la velocidad y de pronto todo se volvió negro

En la superficie antes de la explosión

Flamedramon se levantaba con dificultad

Mente de Flamedramon

-Oye no pensé que nos daría una paliza –dijo davis

-Por algo no es un digimon de nivel mega además miembro de los caballeros de la realeza- responde flamedramon

-Ya, ya , ya mejor enfoquémonos en Dynasmon ya que dudo que ayude a los lacayos del emperador por que su objetivo es nosotros- dijo nuevamente davis.

Fuera de la mente de Flamedramon

Salió Dynasmon atravez del agujero que hizo Flamedramon y aterrizaba a unos metros de distancia de Flamedramon

-Que te parece si aumentamos de nivel digidestinado- dijo dynasmon con tono de superioridad

Dimensión de la muerte-uno de sus brazos hacia movimientos extraños y de pronto apareció un vórtice negro, el mismo brazo lo adentro en el vórtice y saco de allí una espada (similar a la espada del rey arthas )

-Debo decir que eso es nuevo para mi Dynasmon –hablaba Flamedramon mientras alzaba una de sus brazos y apareció volando su espada y la cogió y se puso en posición de combate

Dynasmon se mostraba incrédulo ante esto

-vamos haber si tu espada es tan fuerte o solo es pura decoración tuya-se preparo Flamedramon canalizando su energía a su espada pero a la vez desprendía de su cuerpo pequeñas descargas eléctricas

Dynasmon hizo lo mismo

Las descargas eléctricas de ambos hacían que el lugar de donde estaban se originaba ondas de energía leves

En un momento a otro colisionaron sus espadas sus miradas estaban a una distancia corta que podían notar entre ellos el esfuerzo que ponían, se separaron y empezaron una lucha de espadas de gran nivel cada vez que chocaban bruscamente sus espadas generaban ondas de energía, en el ultimo choque se separaron para ejecutar sus ataques.

-Ariete de fuego

-Llamada de la muerte-la energía de su ataque envolvía su cuerpo de cierta forma que el ariete de fuego.

Ambos chocaron se genero una onda de energía poderosa y el suelo se agrieto

Dynasmon presintió algo, todavía en el choque utilizo su fuerza y desvió la espada de Flamedramon y rápidamente le propina un puñetazo en la cara desequilibrando y después le metió una patada a su estomago mandándolo unos metros atrás

-Será para otro momento digidestinado parece ser que tienes la suerte de tu lado-desaparecía la espada, alzo vuelo y miraba a Flamedramon que se estaba levantando del suelo-cuídate las espaldas Davis Motomiya ya que no descansare hasta borrarte del mapa y desaparecía en un vórtice oscuro.

Mente de Flamedramon

-Vez el cobarde huyo, se dio cuenta que no podía con nosotros y salió huyendo – lo dijo davis con tono se de superioridad

-No lo creo Davis algo debió sentir para que se haya ido – le responde tajantemente flamedramon.

Fuera de la mente Flamedramon

Flamedramon envainaba su espada y empezó a sentir un remezón y se dio cuenta que se estaba produciendo grietas mas grandes de lo que habían hecho anteriormente y empezó correr para salir de ahí y de un salto pudo refugiarse en un monte

Flamedramon se desfusiono

Ahora como hacemos para bajar de aquí , alguna idea Vemon

…iba a decir algo Vemon pero fue interrumpido

Que no sea digievolucionar por que estas agotado

Y bajo su mano, pensando una forma de salir

Davis desvió su mirada y se fijo que venia un Kuwagamon que venían junto a el otros digimons de la ciudad.

-Creo que tenemos mala suerte Vemon

-Por que Davis- le señalaba , y Vemon se quedo estático

-Creo que seria mejor rezar no Vemon

-Tranquilo digidestinados no venimos para atacarte, solo venimos para agradecerle por liberarnos del dominio de Arukerimon

-_Los chicos debieron haber derrotado a Arukerimon y Mummymon- pensó davis_

-No fui yo kuwagamon, debes agradecerles a mis amigos ellos derrotaron a Arukerimon

-Lo haremos saber digidestinado en que podemos ayudarle

-Primero me podrían sacar de aquí

-No hay problema, súbanse en mi

-Que fue eso terremoto hace unos momentos

-A eso parece ser que la excavación para llegar a las ruinas colapso por una serie de explosiones, lamentablemente fuimos nosotros que pusimos bombas allí ,eramos consientes de lo que hacíamos pero mas que lo tratábamos no pudimos deshacernos del control de Arukerimon

-Si es cierto me podrías ayudar a encontrar a mis amigos debieron de haber salido de allí

-No se preocupe, cuando se rompió el dominio y eventualmente ocurriese las explosiones enviamos grupos de rescate

-Haber espera kuwagamon- saco su digivice y encontró las señales de los demás – kuwagamon desvíate a la izquierda y vuela unos 4 kilómetros encontraremos a mis amigos

-Como diga digidestinado- responde kuwagamon

En las afueras de la ciudad, kuwagamon junto Davis y Vemon pronto llegarían al punto de encuentro, a lo lejos Davis divisaba a los chicos.

En el momento que aterrizo kuwagamon, Davis se reunió con los demás pero ellos mostraban caras de tristeza y de preocupación

-Tk todos están bien

-Este no respondía- Davis desviaba su mirada alrededor de los demás y noto que no estaba cierta persona

-¿Tk donde esta kari? Pregunta davis preocupado.

Tk no respondía

Davis colmo su paciencia y agarro el cuello de la ropa de tk

-Demonios tk donde esta kari – grito con furia davis

-No estas en posición de hablar Davis-se zafaba del agarre de su amigo , donde estabas cuando necesitábamos de tu ayuda , donde

Cállense chicos –gritaba ken interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos-Davis … kari esta atrapada en las cavernas y podría est…- ken no pudo terminar la frase por que desmoralizaría a su amigo-mostrando el digivice de kari- solo pudimos encontrar su digivice

No … dime que no es cierto ken- desviaba su mirada a su mejor amigo , este le mostraba un rostro de preocupación , confirmando de que era verdad lo que dijo.

Los digimons que venían junto a Davis mostraron actitudes de tristeza por que alguna manera habían perdido algo muy importante para ellos

¿Las luz de kari Kamiya se había extinguido?

**Fin del capitulo**

**Nota del autor : no pensaran que ya le abre desaparecido a kari, no señores ,ni en mis locos sueños haría algo así, ella es la personaje mas importante de esta saga, lo único que les puedo decir es que en el próximo capitulo habrá una conversación con nuestra querida personaje con una entidad desconocida, solo los puedo adelantar esto , aproximo que solo faltaran uno capitulos para dar fin a esta primera parte y en el antepenúltimo capitulo se sabra la identidad del emperador**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana**


	8. Ayuda inesperada

nota del autor:

-por razones de estudios no pude publicar los nuevos capítulos , ya que el tiempo lo ocupa la universidad

-he reeditado el capitulo 6 hice unas cuantas modificaciones para que tenga sentido un poco la historia

para el fic:

-los guiones son las conversaciones.

-las palabras cursivas son los pensamientos.

- guion seguido en **negrita , **conversaciones de la fusión.

-si hay algún error solo avísenme gracias por leer el fic.

por ultimo no tengo los derechos digimon y no lo hago por fines de lucro solo para entretener solo poseo el dominio de los personajes de andre y eriol ya que cristy es de la usuaria **cristy- chan **con su previa autorización.

bueno nos vemos.

* * *

><p>En el digimundo – afueras de la ciudad de los insectos<p>

Cuando se dio la noticia de la desaparición de kari en el derrumbe, brigadas de digimons acudieron al llamado de auxilio de los digidestinados y empezaron la búsqueda de la para encontrarla sana y salva

En la fortaleza del emperador

-Emperador, uno de sus agentes arribo a la fortaleza le digo que vaya a sus aposentos- hablo unos de los operadores.

-envíamelo inmediatamente-respondió el emperador.

-Si emperador- afirmo su operador

En los aposentos del emperador, este estaba en un estado de frustración de la perdida de las ruinas, ahora no tenia ni idea por donde comenzar, hasta que su agente arribo a sus aposentos, devolviéndole a la realidad

El digimon se inclino en reverencia y empezó hablar

-Emperador perdonadme e fallado en mis objetivos no tenia ni idea que la cavernas interrumpirían las comunicación y no pude llegar donde estaban los dos agentes encargados de conseguir la información que quería-hablo con seguridad pero añadiendo un poco de miedo en sus palabras.

-Te puedo perdonar esta falla, pero no se te ocurra fallarme de nuevo entendiste

El digimon se puso firme y se reverencio de nuevo para seguir escuchando al emperador.

-Escuche muy bien, tu objetivo es de encontrar pistas sobre las demás ruinas que existe en el digimundo ya que necesito encontrarlas para completar con mi investigación.

-Petición para hablar emperador-hablo el agente

-Concedida

-Cuando estuve en la cavernas no me podía comunicar con la fortaleza para pedir instrucciones del caso subí a la superficie para obtener mejor señal de comunicación pero no obtuve buena señal, es como si algo se hubiese activado para aumentar el radio de interferencia señor- hablo el agente.

-Tienes toda la razón, no solamente aumento el radio de interferencia si no que también envió un especia de pulso de energía que desactivo todos los sistemas de comunicación y vigilancia, en teoría estábamos ciegos, por ello no recibiste comunicación alguna- respondió el emperador-Sin embargo no captaste algo irregular por esas cavernas

-No señor, ¿desea algo mas emperador?

-Trata de encontrar a Dynasmon

-¿También estuvo en la ciudad?- pregunto intrigado el agente

-no, estuvo en otro tipo de encargo que le encomendé pero con los sucesos sucedidos ahora me es imposible entablar una comunicación con el, cuando lo encuentres regresen a la fortaleza inmediatamente- respondió el emperador.

-Si emperador me retiro- se inclina de nuevo en reverencia y se retira de sus aposentos.

**En los dominios de la bestias sagradas**

* * *

><p>-Genai tienes que apresurar el rescate de la digidestinada de la luz- hablo Chinlogmon<p>

-Hacemos todos nuestros esfuerzos señor Chinlogmon pero debemos proceder el rescate con cuidado podríamos ocasionar un derrumbe y podría atentar contra la vida de la señorita kari- respondió Genai.

-Enviaste un mensaje de ayuda a la ciudad de las maquinas Genai

-Si señor Zhuqiaomon, no tardaran en llegar a la zona de operaciones- respondió Genai.

-Le avisaste a los digidestinados sobre la situación de la digidestinada de la luz

-Si señor Ebonwumon por lo menos tienes esperanzas de encontrarla con vida ahora

-Hablando de los digidestinados, por que el digidestinado Motomiya, no estaban con el grupo cuando empezó la confrontación.

-Aun no tengo los datos señor, pero investigare a fondo el asunto bestias sagradas, me retiro-se inclino en reverencia y se marcho.

-Zhuqiaomon como van los avances de la operación- pregunto Chinlogmon

-Va de mal en peor el objetivo pareciera como si fuese un fantasma en pocas palabras es como no existiera

-Tarde o temprano aparecerá hermanos no podemos doblegarnos.

-Chinlogmon espero que con estas acciones no estemos cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado-hablo Baihumon cuando se empezaba a retirar del recinto.

-Esto es lo correcto mi amigo-dijo Chinlogmon cuando desapareció Baihumon-Hablando de otros temas, aun no reviven nuestros mejores agentes.

-Aun no lo se del todo Chinlogmon ya debieron de haber renacidos para no hay señales que indiquen aquello-respondió Zhuqiaomon

-Ahora estamos vulnerables si nos encuentra el mar oscuro o ese emperador, aun no recuperamos nuestras energías al 100%, solo contamos con lordkightmon y algunos digimons leales hacia nosotros ya que lastimosamente no podemos contar con Dynasmon debido a su traición-hablo Ebonwumon

-Nunca me imagine que Dynasmon nos traicionaría en estos momentos de crisis- respondió Zhuqiaomon.

-¿No les hace extraño que el emperador este buscando las ruinas?-pregunto Chinlogmon

-Ahora que lo mencionas es extraño si el emperador es el agente mas importante del mar oscuro, se me hace raro que no sepa del todo sobre el pasado-respondió Ebonwumon

-Esto implica que Dragomon no confía plenamente en su supuesta" mano derecha" para divulgar los secretos del pasado-concluyo Chinlogmon

-Esto conlleva que el emperador sea un arma de doble filo- término con esto Zhuqiaomon

-No lo veo la lógica de que haya creado semejante individuo como el emperador para no develarle los secretos, lo que nos lleva a esta conclusión puede ser que el emperador sea un humano o un digimon creado de sus cenizas y el no lo pueda controlar del todo- explico Ebonwumon.

-Puede ser pero según las investigaciones de Genai no se puede escanear al emperador para saber si es un humano o un digimon ya que esta en su fortaleza y no lo podemos escanear, aun mas que el mundo de los humanos no hubo movimientos de digimons del mar oscuro para que hayan raptado a un humano para sus fines-hablo Zhuqiaomon

-Esto se torna aun mas misterioso, amigo debe… - Chinlogmon fue interrumpido inesperadamente por Lordkightmon.

-Señor Chinlogmon ya me ocupe del trabajo que me encomendó, me dispongo a retirarme y proceder de mi misión original.

-De acuerdo Lordkightmon- hablo Chinlogmon y desapareció Lordkightmon en el acto- a lo que iba mis hermanos, debemos reactivar el proyecto" puerta de los cielos".

-Pero Chinlogmon hacer eso ya no es factible no hay manera de llevarlo a cabo. Por ello lo cancelamos además Baihumon no estaría de acuerdo- respondió tajantemente Zhuqiaomon

-Pero insisto, necesitamos del proyecto para entablar la lucha con esta amenaza- respondió Chinlogmon.

-Chinlogmon sabes muy bien por que lo cancelamos no esperas que suceda un milagro como la ultimas vez por ello lo cancelamos y no tenemos los recursos necesarios además son inestables no podemos controlar su energía como los demás-contesto a la defensiva Zhuqiaomon

-Pero piénselo hermanos ya ha pasado tiempo y el equipo de investigación a cargo, ya tiene los resultados de la logística y dan luz verde para reiniciar de nuevo el proyecto- hablo con paciencia Chinlogmon.

-Lo pensaremos Chinlogmon y de paso hablare con Baihumon solo el aceptara reactivar el proyecto si tienes los resultados positivos el no es de posibilidades lo quiere al 100%. Esta sesión se levanta nos reuniremos mas adelante hermanos-concluyo Ebonwumon

**En la ciudad de los insectos**

* * *

><p>Las operaciones de rescate no daban frutos se atascaban o no podían perforar ya que el subsuelo era inestable y no podía conectar con kari a través de su d-terminal por que supusieron de que se abra dañado tras el derrumbe, tras la llegada de Genai , le confirmaron de que no había progreso ya que el subsuelo era inestable , Genai les ordeno que buscaran una forma de entrar ya que la energía del emblema de la luz de kari ya daba indicios de decaía.<p>

En las profundidades del subsuelo

Kari se encontraba inconsciente pero de pronto apareció una esfera de luz blanca que giraba en torno de ella como si que quería levantarla y pudo lograrlo ella empezaba a dar signos de movimientos , pudo abrir sus ojos lentamente y se pudo reincorporar y miro como estaba su cuerpo.

-Por lo menos no tengo heridas graves pero como abre sobrevivido sin ninguna lesión grave, tengo que encontrar una salida pronto, dudo que este lugar resista tanto – y empezaba a retirar las piedras pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

-Yo que tu no lo haría niña-dijo una voz

-¿Quien eres aparécete?- pregunto kari exaltada.

-Me apareceré si dejas la piedra en su lugar señorita- respondió la voz tranquilamente.

Haciendo caso a la voz dejo la piedra en su lugar

En ese entonces apareció una figura roja

-¿Por que no muestras tu cara?-pregunto kari aun con signos de desconfianza.

-Me pediste que me apareciera no que me mostrara mi identidad señorita debiste ser mas especifica- respondió la voz.

-¿Por que me pediste que dejara la piedra?-pregunto kari nuevamente

-Es simple señorita, si no lo has notado estamos en una especie de domo de piedras y se te fijas mostrando con su mano el techo – los escombros no se caen por que es debido a mi poder tienes suerte de te haya salvado además gracias a esa esfera de luz que esta lado tuyo sirvió de protección

Kari desvió su mirada a la esfera de luz que permanecía estática enfrente suyo

Gracias por salvarme - respondió kari- la esfera de luz como entendiendo su mensaje giro en torno de ella que consecuentemente se desintegro en partículas y de desvaneció del lugar

Kari volvió su mirada al encapuchado rojo y le pregunto.

-¿Estuviste en las cavernas cuando todo comenzó?.

-No precisamente yo ando merodeando por estas tierras sin rumbo alguno, en tu mundo se le diría un ermitaño pero volviendo al tema cuando seguía por mi rumbo una extraña sensación se sintió en mi interior como si fuese que alguien pidiese ayuda y me aparecí en el momento del derrumbe y te pude resguardar, tus amigos salieron ilesos de las cavernas- contesto el encapuchado.

-¿Como que apareciste? Pregunto incrédula kari

-A tu pregunta señorita solo los mas longevos del digimundo pueden hacerlo o los que hayan recibido entrenamiento alguno para su utilización- contesto el encapuchado.

-Como las bestias sagradas- respondió kari rápidamente.

Exacto y también los denominados caballeros de la realeza – respondió el encapuchado.

-¿Y tu perteneces algunos de esos grupos?-pregunto kari

No lo podría decir señorita ya que no recuerdo nada sobre mi pasado- respondió con algo de tristeza.

-Por que no me acompañas cuando salgamos de aquí te podremos ayudar a recuperar tu pasado-dijo kari con una voz tranquilizante.

- es una oferta muy buena , pero no creo que sea factible señorita mi poder es un poco inestable por ello no tengo un rumbo fijo para no dañar a los demás con mi poder.

-Y como podemos salir de aquí… - kari se callo abruptamente ya que no sabia su nombre pero en su interior decía que la entidad ya la conocía y decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Decía señorita?-pregunto preocupado por el silencio que se produjo.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? Pregunto segura kari

Ahh mi nombre es…- pero fue interrumpido por movimientos de escombros – lo pospondré mas adelante señorita tengo que concentrarme para estabilizar el campo que nos protege por ahora le sugiero que espere ya idee una forma de salir de aquí pero llevara un poco de tiempo.

Entiendo- asintió kari y se acomodo lo mas cómodamente posible para esperar el plan del extraño.

**En la superficie, la fortaleza del emperador**

* * *

><p>En la fortaleza<p>

-Emperador hemos podido recobrar los sistemas de comunicación los demás sistemas estarán en funcionamiento dentro de 15 minutos

-Acorten mas el tiempo

-Si emperador- se retiro uno de los ingenieros de la fortaleza

-Emperador recibimos señales de agrupamientos de digimos en la zona de la ciudad de los insectos.

-Intercepten las comunicaciones necesitamos saber que están tramando

-Enterado

-Como van los preparativos de rescate de la digidestinada de la luz

-Ya estarán terminando esperemos que le encontremos ilesa- se corta la comunicación

-Así que kari Kamiya esta enterrada en las cavernas, se nos esta presentando una oportunidad que no debemos desperdiciar Miotysmon repórtate

-Al frente del emperador se acumula murciélagos y aparece Miotysmon en una posición de reverencia.

-Que necesita de mis servicios emperador – responde Miotysmon que posteriormente se levante por una seña del emperador.

-Necesito que vallas a las coordenadas que te proporcionare y destruyes todo la zona de rescate necesito que la luz de la señorita kari se extinga por ello necesitaras esto- levanta una de sus manos e ingresa un operario con una baliza y se la entrega a Miotysmon.

-Esta baliza contienes un poder destructivo lo malo que no lo podemos lanzar desde la fortaleza ya que no tenemos los sistemas en funcionamiento al 100% además esta cosa es mas precisa si la instalan manualmente.

-Tu objetivo es de provocar nuevos derrumbes para acabar con la vida de la señorita kari y si es posible acaba con los demás digidestinados ya que seguramente estarán cansados debido al reciente enfrentamiento.

-Enterado emperador me retiro – desaparece con un grupo de murciélagos.

**En la zona de rescate**

* * *

><p>-¿Como que kari esta atrapada?- pregunto exaltado Eriol seguido por las reacciones de Cristy y André que estaban atrás de Eriol en el enlace video con la d-terminal de Davis.<p>

-Así es Eriol y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla cuando peleaban con los dos agentes del emperador- respondió Davis con la moral baja

-¿Y por que no les ayudaste a los demás? Pregunto Cristy con un tono neutral pero se sentía la furia que emanaba.

-Perdón pero si mal lo recuerdo te dije que estaba peleando con Dynasmon- le respondió casi gritando.

-Lo lamento Davis con esas noticias que nos das uno cualquiera puede perder la información que nos fue dada hace momentos- respondió tranquilo Eriol

-Esta bien Eriol, pero tuve que pelearme con Tk, creo que los dos no estábamos en nuestros cabales.

-Cualquiera respondería de esa forma si han perdido a alguien muy importante, seguramente ken los hizo reaccionar antes de que fueran a mayores no es así- respondió con tranquilidad- pero ahora como van las operaciones de rescate

-Estamos progresando muy lento no hay muchos avances, creo que me voy a salir de mis cabales de nuevo Eriol, pudiste averiguar algo sobre lo que halle en las cavernas.

-No tenemos muchos datos al respecto ya que el descubrimiento fue destruido y antes de que respondas que fue tu culpa – lo interrumpió rápidamente cuando este se disponía a hablar – fue lo mejor Davis por que si yo estuviera en tu lugar destruirá las ruinas para que el enemigo no las obtuviera.

Davis solo asintió.

-Chicos los hablare luego tengo que ayudar- desconecta la línea

-Davis al fin te encuentro donde te habías metido-hablo ken con signos de cansancio por haber corrido

Solo quería tranquilizarme y estar un rato a solas para ordenar mi mente- respondió Davis

Te comprendo vamos hay que ayudar a los demás – le dijo ken

Davis asintió y se fue con el

Zona de rescate, 1 hora 30 minutos después del derrumbe

Se escuchaba fuertes sonidos de excavación de las maquinas que empezaban a buscar una zona viable para la extracción.

Los digidestinados estaban en el puesto de control con los jefes de rescate que estaban conformado por andromon y el co líder de los datamons de la ciudad de las maquinas

-Según los escaneos del aérea prácticamente todo el sector muestra una inestabilidad geológica, ya que para las maquinas es imposible iniciar operaciones sin atentar con la vida de la digidestinada- explico el datamon mientras mostraba unas imágenes a los digidestinados.

-Puedo ayudarlos ya que mi fusión tiene la habilidad de sentir la tierra y sus vibraciones, con ello puedo encontrar un sector seguro para iniciar operación además en caso de posibles deslizamientos de piedras o derrumbes yo los puedo contener- explico cody que mostraba algunas señales de fatigues.

-Pero cody aun estas débil hacer la fusión en estas condiciones puede ser demasiado arriesgado- respondió tajantemente ken.

-Pero debo de hacerlo es la única manera de ayudar a kari- respondió cody rápidamente.

-Esta bien cody pero no tienes que esforzarte demasiado si vez algo anormal tendrás que des fusionarte no queremos verte en un estado critico- dijo Tk

-Si me permiten agregar algo mas digidestinados- interrumpió andromon

-Habla con confianza andromon- respondió Davis

-Podemos ayudar al joven cody con traspaso de energía cuando haga la fusión, de esta manera tendrá una estabilidad promedio para aguantar un poco mas de lo esperado- explico andromon.

-Es cierto podemos hacerlo, pero quienes serán los donantes de energía- pregunto al final Yoley

-Ya tenemos algunos voluntarios para ello señorita no se preocupe- respondió andromon.

- Muy esta decidido vamos iniciar operaciones

Al salir del puesto los chicos divisaron al señor Genai que traía consigo algunos digimons de tipo excavador

-Señor Genai alguna novedad pregunto Davis

-No por ahora, solo se que las bestias sagradas intentan comunicarse vía telepática con la señorita kari pero algo los interrumpe por una energía poderosa.

-Debe de ser las energías residuales de la fortaleza que debe de estar interrumpiendo con la comunicación - respondió ken

-También lo pensé así ken y ya tomaron un plan de acción

-Lo hemos decidido hace unos momentos, cody ayudara en el inicio de las operaciones – dijo Tk

-Un plan arriesgado debido a la condición del joven cody

-Para ello andromon juntos algunos voluntarios traspasaran sus energías a la fusión de cody para poder estabilizarlo y conseguir la meta- respondió Yoley.

-Muy bien hay que empezar

-Todos los digidestinados se fueron al lugar del inicio de las operaciones a excepción de Davis que fue detenido por el señor Genai.

-Dime Davis que fue lo que ocurrió con los enfrentamientos sucedidos y por que no estabas presente con los demás – dijo el señor Genai.

-Vera señor Genai al principio de todo no pude unirme a los demás ya que active una puerta desde mi casa pero en un descuido mío ingrese mal las coordenadas y termine en la ciudad de los insectos y pude esconderme en unos de las cuevas de la ciudad

-Y como fue que te encontraste con Dynasmon

-Vera al momento de caminar por las cuevas se abrió una grieta y me caí en ella y perdí el conocimiento momentáneamente al despertar empecé a buscar una salida y encontrarme con los demás pero en el trayecto me tope con Dynasmon y no tuve remedio que enfrentármelo ahí conoce toda la historia que le conto mis amigos cuando atravesé algunas de la paredes- dijo Davis con aspecto de seguridad y sus no se despegaban del rostro de Genai

-Cierto Davis ahora si ve con los demás

Solo asintió Davis y si dispuso a encontrarse con los demás.

_-Vaya por lo menos los demás no contaron la parte de los planos que tengo en mi d-3 con ello se me pudiera haber puesto difícil engañar a Genai pero todo el crédito se lo lleva Eriol por enseñarme a mentir nunca creí que lo utilizaría con Genai y creo que se lo creyó._

Genai miraba a Davis desde lejos hasta que perdió su imagen

-Estas seguro de que dijo la verdad Genai – dijo Chinlogmon vía telepática con Genai.

-Lo estoy bestia sagrada mire sus facciones no mostro alguna irregularidad además conozco a Davis para el es difícil decir una mentira.

-Confió en tu juicio Genai, no nos decepciones – dijo Chinlogmon al romper la vía telepática

**Sector del derrumbe**

* * *

><p>Digmon escaneaba todo el lugar para poder encontrar un lugar estable para la extracción pero sintió vibraciones extrañas que venían de un lugar cercano<p>

-**Que extraño están vibraciones son extrañas**

**-Que pasa Digmon **

**-No lo se cody, estas vibraciones las desconozco **

**-Puedes diferenciar las vibraciones de otros**

**-Es raro decirlo pero es cierto, algo esta perturbando la tierra, algo que no es natural, como si algo lo provocara**

**-Mejor hay que decirles a los demás que revisen el área no podemos permitir que los agentes del emperador frustren el rescate**

Chicos encontré el lugar para la extracción.

-Bien hecho cody

-Ya lo escucharon a trabajar- hablo un datamon a cargo

-Si señor- respondieron los digimons en el área.

-Chicos además sentí vibraciones desconocidas tienen que revisar el sector puede ser que el emperador este tramando algo.

-Muy bien cody nos dividiremos para resguardar la zona

-Ken Yoley vayan al norte

-Mientras que Davis y yo iremos al sur

-De acuerdo Tk- asintieron los demás y se dispersaron

**En alguna parte del sector**

* * *

><p>Una bandada de murciélagos hacia su aparición y mostraba a Myotismon con una baliza en uno de sus hombros<p>

-Bien según los datos del emperador este es el lugar.

Se disponía a colocar la baliza hasta que fue sorprendido por un par de datamons, al notarlos uno de ellos se disponía a comunicarse con los demás, pero en un acto rápido de Myotismon acabo con los dos, mostrando una riza de satisfacción.

-Que mal pensé que me iba a divertir- sus orejas captaron sonidos adicionales que venían a su encuentro- creo que después de todo me divertiré.

**En la central**

* * *

><p>-Señor Genai perdimos comunicación con algunos trabajadores en el norte del sector- hablo un datamon que a la vez tecleaba un ordenador.<p>

-Demonios debe de ser los agentes del emperador, creo que su objetivo es de extinguir la vida de la señorita kari-hablo Genai con preocupación en su voz .

-Enviaremos algunos grupos de intervención señor Genai- hablo un datamon

-! No, no lo hagan¡-exclamo Genai - no sabemos con certeza que es lo que ha enviado esta vez el emperador seria como mandarlos a una misión suicida envíen la notificación a los digidestinados a que se encuentren en la zona norte ellos podrán lidiar con el problema, mientras tanto envía a todo el personal adicional a la zona de rescate para acelerar las operaciones-hablo con firmeza Genai .

-Si señor- respondieron los datamon acelerando mas su trabajo.

_Este emperador esta a un paso mas que nosotros_.

-Davis recibí un mensaje de Genai hay desapariciones en el norte tenemos que investigar que es lo que sucede.

-De acuerdo Tk – asintió Davis que posteriormente se convirtió en Flamedramon.

-Vámonos Tk no hay perder tiempo- se fue a dirección del norte.

-Espera Davis – y ya no pudo detenerlo – como puedo tratar con el Patamon.

-Debes de comprenderlo debe de estar así con la situación de kari, cualquiera puede estar desconcentrado y preocupado.

-Comprendo Patamon vamos tenemos que alcanzarlo- dijo Tk alzando su d- 3 para que Patamon digievolucione en Pegasusmon, se monto en su lomo y siguieron a Flamedramon.

**Sector del norte**

* * *

><p>-Yoley e recibido un mensaje de Genai dice que tenemos que tener cuidado hay desapariciones en este lugar tenemos que proceder con cautela<p>

-Stigmon abre bien tus sentidos

-Claro ken

-¡Llanto de la perdición!

Un potente rayo se dirigía a Yoley y hawnkmon que se quedaron paralizados de miedo, ken rápidamente actuó y los empujo pero el se quedo en el sitio de ellos, Stigmon se interpuso con sus manos torció el rayo pero al ultimo momento flaqueo y el rayo le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo mando a incrustarse en una de las paredes

¡Stigmon! – grito ken mientras corría donde estaba su compañero.

-Hawnkmon vamos.

-Claro Yoley

-Hawnkmon fusión armor digivols a Halsemon.

-Nunca pensé que un digimon de nivel campeón pudiera detener mi ataque por unos instantes

-! ¿Quien eres muéstrate¡ ? –grito Halsemon

Una bandada de murciélagos se hacia presente en algunos pilares del sector y aparecía Myotismon.

-Después de todo tendré alguien que valga la pena luchar- desapareció del lugar y reapareció al costado de Halsemon que mostraba incredulidad- no es así Halsemon y le propino una patada por la espalda, Halsemon rodo unos cuantos metros y se estabilizo rápidamente lanzo varias esferas aurora contra Myotismon que el simplemente las esquivaba con mucha rapidez

-Eres un muy lento

-Ya veremos quien es el lento Myotismon ejecución aurora, Myotismon no pudo con su velocidad y cayo en su técnica pero al momento final esbozo una sonrisa y se desintegro en murciélagos, Halsemon detuvo su ataque miro a todos los lados

-Eres lenta digidestinada – dijo Myotismon en la espalda de Halsemon - ¡pesadilla nefasta!- una increíble energía le dio de lleno y lo mando a incrustarse en una de las paredes, Halsemon cae al suelo con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, intenta reincorporarse pero no puede.

-Me diste un poco de diversión ahora te daré tu final rápido- lo dijo mientras sacaba una daga de una de sus mangas – ahora desaparece pero en ese momento le impacta estrellas dorados seguidos de dos dragones de fuego, se desintegra en murciélagos y reaparece en otro lugar con algunos rasguños.

-Halsemon estas bien – pregunto rápido Tk al desmontarse de Pegasusmon.

-Mas o menos Tk pero estaré bien- dijo Halsemon mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad

-Donde esta ken Halsemon – pregunta Tk mientras que Flamedramon hacia frente contra Myotismon

-No serás rival para mi maldito colmilludo.

-No seas arrogante Flamedramon ese será tu perdición

-Ya veremos – bombardeo dragón – clava su espada en la tierra y emergen 8 dragones que se dirigen hacia Myotismon el simplemente los esquiva pero el ultimo dragón colisiono con grupo de murciélagos

-No esta mal Flamedramon me toca a mi- con su velocidad le propina unos puñetazos, Flamedramon los detiene con dificultad, seguidamente le propina una patada en la cara que lo manda a rodar, Myotismon saca dos dagas y se dirigí rápidamente hacia Flamedramon , este reincorpora y le espera con su espada en modo defensivo , los movimientos de Myotismon son rápidos, Flamedramon lucha con esmero, en un descuido de Myotismon le propina un puñetazo a la cara que lo desestabiliza, Flamedramon hace un tajo vertical con su espada , rápidamente Myotismon cruza sus dagas y detiene el tajo ahora solo era pura fuerza pero Myotismon le propina una patada en el torso derecho de Flamedramon , guarda sus dagas y se dirige al estomago de Flamedramon y ejecuta su ataque pesadilla nefasta que lo manda a rodar varios metros , frena gracias a su espada pero al levantar su vista recibí varios puñetazos en su rostro y al final una patada en su mandíbula que lo manda a volar hacia arriba y le espera en una de sus manos una esfera de energía oscura para el golpe final, pero es atrapado por una red de energía antes de llegar a una pared se desintegra en murciélagos y reaparece en otro lugar para mirar quien fue el intruso.

-Estas bien Flamedramon – dijo Digmon mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Flamedramon

-Estoy bien Digmon solo me descuide, pero tu no debes estar en la zona de extracción

-Enviaron mas personal adicional y están tomando la situación perfectamente.

-Bien Digmon hay que desaparecer a este colmilludo

-¡destructor terra!

-¡bombardeo dragón!

Ambos ataques colisionan de lleno con Myotismon que de nuevamente se desintegra en murciélagos

-Así nunca podremos atinarle si se desaparece a cada rato

-Tiene que ver un lapso de tiempo no puede desaparecer y ser intangible todo el tiempo

-Podrás entretenerlo Flamedramon así puedo descubrir el tiempo necesario cuando se vuelve de nuevo tangible.

-Dalo por hecho- dijo Flamedramon para dirigirse hacia Myotismon

- Lanzaba ataques a distancia, ayudado por Halsemon cuando se desintegraba y reaparecía

-Ya lo tengo – destructor terra- se formo una mano de tierra y aprisiono a Myotismon

-!Ahora chicos¡ - grito Digmon

-esfera aurora

-aliento imperial-se forma una gran esfera de fuego comprimido y se lo lanza a Myotismon que se desata y no le dio tiempo para salir de la trayectoria de los ataques y les dio de lleno.

-Ocasionando una gran explosión, al despejarse se sorprendieron que Myotismon estuviera de pie con algunos rasguños

-Descubrieron cuando me demoraba para utilizar mi técnica de desaparición de murciélagos, pero se olvidaron de que puedo utilizar mi grupo de murciélagos como un escudo, debo admitir que me ocasionaron daños pero no tan fuertes, ahora prepárense

-Miotysmon giro y formo un tornado que consecutivamente lanzaba esferas rojas a quemarropa

-Pegasusmon alzo sus alas y produjo un escudo dorado para proteger a Tk , ken, Halsemon y Stigmon que aun estaba inconsciente

-Digmon levanto un muro de piedra y resguardaba a Flamedramon

-Ya no les queda tiempo digidestinados su querida compañera pasara a mejor vida

-¡Que dijiste!-hablo Flamedramon furioso.

-Solo tenia que entretenerlos para que la baliza detonara y provocara un terremoto para sepultar a la digidestinada de la luz. Solo les queda poco tiempo.

-Digmon tienes que encontrar la baliza no podemos permitir que detone

-No puedo Flamedramon, Myotismon sigue lanzando las esferas

-No te preocupes yo me ocupe de el

-Bombardeo dragón – los dragón impactaron al tornado disipándolo, Myotismon saca sus dagas y se dispone a atacar a Flamedramon pero alguien le agarra uno de sus brazos

¡Que! –hablo incrédulo Myotismon cuando giro y apareció Stigmon

-Tu deberías… no lo dejo terminar por que Stigmon lo lanzo con rudeza hacia el suelo incrustándolo

-Flamedramon yo me encargo de Myotismon ve con los demás a encontrar la baliza y desactivarla

-Pero Stigmon es muy poderoso para ti

-No tienes que preocuparte Davis-hablo por momentos la voz de ken.

-Vaya pudiste llegar a la fusión, pero de igual manera me quedare para ayudarte este colmilludo es duro

-Te dije Flamedramon yo me encargo de el- hablo seriamente Stigmon.

-Flamedramon asintió y se fue con los demás

Nota del autor: por causas de falta de imaginación y creatividad solo diré que Stigmon no sufre cambios significativos en su forma solo se añade en su pechera la insignia del digiegg de la bondad y en sus aguijones.

-No crees que te estas sobrevalorando Stigmon viste que con las tres fusiones de los digidestinados no pudieron conmigo y crees que tu solo me derrotaras

-Eso veremos –súper aguijón – en vez de un aguijón aparecen dos – ponte en guardia y va directo hacia Myotismon que le espera con sus dagas y chocan provocando chispas, Myotismon lanza un patada, rápidamente reacciona Stigmon y lo bloquea con otra patada se separan bruscamente, Myotismon ejecuta pesadilla nefasta y se dirige hacia Stigmon, que utilizando sus aguijones activos tuerce el ataque de Myotismon.

-¡Furia de la tempestad! – del cuerpo de Stigmon sale una especie de humo verde claro que se dirige hacia Myotismon el se desintegra en murciélagos para aparecerse en otro lugar

-Que empezabas hacerme eliminarme por asfixia, que patético.

-¡Clemencia de la naturaleza!- alrededor de Stigmon aparecen esferas de energía que tomaban forma de aguijones y se les mandaba a Myotismon, este nuevamente recurría a su desaparición pero los ataques de aguijones no paraban unos de los aguijones lo rompe uno de sus mangas y hace agujero a su capa.

-Ya es tarde, la explosión es inminente –grito Myotismon

Y se escucho una fuerte explosión.

Se produjeron estruendos en todo el lugar , consecutivamente se produjo un terremoto.

Momentos antes de la explosión

-Halsemon Flamedramon e encontrado la baliza

- Bien hecho cody hay que sacarla de aquí – hablo Tk – Halsemon agarra la baliza hay que sacarla de aquí y lanzarla al cielo-hablo Tk

Asintió Halsemon al momento de agarrarla emitía un sonido extraño

-No lo toques Halsemon parece que tiene un sistema de sensibilidad si la movemos puede explotar y sepultarnos a nosotros también-grito cody.

-!Y que supones que hagamos cody, no podemos permitir que explote podríamos atentar con la vida de kari¡- grito Flamedramon.

Suena el d-3 de Tk, al leerlo se queda estupefacto el mensaje decía que solo estaban al 50% del avance al decirlos a los demás, se le acababan las opciones .

Demonios Tk piensa en algo- grito Flamedramon desesperado por encontrar una solución viable.

La baliza comenzaba a emitir un sonido consecutivo rápido

No tenemos tiempo la baliza parece que va explotar, tenemos que salir de aquí

No podemos hacerlo

Escucha Flamedramon si no salimos de aquí quien defenderá el digimundo si todos nos quedamos aquí habremos muerto en vano- grito Tk- también me duele Davis dejar todo esto sin hacer nada pero no hay tiempo tenemos que dejar el lugar e implorar que kari se encuentre bien tras la detonación de la baliza.

Flamedramon no emitía sonido alguno

Digmon – hablo Tk

Digmon entendió el mensaje de tk, se lo llevo a la fuerza a Flamedramon, Tk se subió al lomo de Pegasusmon y soltó lagrimas de tristeza por no haber encontrado la solución rápidamente y la baliza explosiono los chicos salieron con éxito y se resguardaron.

**En la pelea**

* * *

><p>-! Maldito no te lo perdonare¡- grito enojado Stigmon.<p>

-Será para otro momento Stigmon –se alzo a los cielos- nos vemos

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte –Stigmon emprendió el vuelo y ejecuto el aguijón de la pesadilla – así mismo se forma un tornado perforador, Myotismon crea una gruesa protección de sus murciélagos pero el ataque de Stigmon lo perforo tomando su forma original, se dirige hacia Myotismon con uno de sus aguijones que seguía activo, Myotismon empieza a desintegrarse y en una de sus manos saca una de sus dagas y se prepara para el golpe final.

Se escucha un estruendo seguido de un gemido de dolor.

Stigmon atravesó el pecho de Myotismon este solo pudo dar con su daga en el hombro de Stigmon

Por que… no… pude… desaparecer-hablo entrecortadamente Myotismon

Al momento que te llego el humo verde y desapareciste en tu grupo de murciélagos el humo actuó como un veneno inhabilitando tu desaparición lo malo es que se requiere un poco de tiempo para que surca efecto.

-Planeaste… todo… no… Stigmon,… después… de… todo… el… emperador me mando…a una misión suicida.

-Por que sientes, si solo eres una mera copia de los originales, solo cumples ordenes no las cuestionas.

-Tonto no soy una creación del emperador como tu pensante… yo soy un agente del dios del mar oscuro que fui enviado para servir al emperador. No… tengo… mucho tiempo… así que te dejo una recompensa por haberme derrotado al jefe de la elite de los Myotismon. Yo no me fio de los humanos a pesar que fui enviado para servirlo no me fiaba de el yo estaba seguro de que nos iba a nos… ib…a - su voz se apaga al final y muere Myotismon

Stigmon descendía lentamente, diviso que se reunían los demás para esperarlo con rostros de tristeza y pudo comprender de que no pudieron desactivar la baliza, Stigmon se des fusiono, ken mostraba fatigues y algunos rasguños en su ropa.

Hasta que sonó el d-3 de tk. El lo sacaba lentamente pero cuando lo leyó estallo en alegría, demás no entendían por que estaba feliz en un momento de tristeza, les paso la voz de que habían encontrado a kari al oeste del sector todos estallaron en alegría y fueron corriendo a la central.

Al llegar divisaron a kari que levantaba una de sus manos para saludarlos la otra cargaba a Gatomon que se encontraba feliz de su regreso, Yoley que la abrazo y se separo con los ojos llorosos, cody y ken asintieron felices fue el turno de tk que la abrazo profundamente

-Gracias a dios de que estas bien le susurro a su oído

Se separaron y kari hablo- no te preocupes tk estoy bien, sentí a cada uno de ustedes en mi corazón de que no me rindiera, nunca los dejaría chicos

Kari al notar alrededor faltaba alguien del grupo

¿Y Davis donde esta?- pregunto kari

Los demás miraron alrededor y no lo notaron, desviaron su mirada hacia una colina y lo divisaron pero este no les miraba su vista lo dirigía hacia a los bosques, repentinamente se fusiono con Vemon para dar origen a Flamedramon que ejecuto su técnica bombardeo dragón hacia los bosques , este corrió hacia ahí empuñando su espada, salto he hiso un tajo vertical chocando contra el suelo, provocando una gran explosión a la redonda , los demás estaban atónitos por lo que acaba de suceder, la primera en reaccionar fue kari y fue tras Flamedramon, los demás salieron del trance y siguieron a kari.

Flamedramon se levantaba y se dirigía a uno de los arboles y diviso a un Ninjamon en cluquillas respirando con dificultad y ayudado por su katana.

-No se como me descubriste, siendo mejorado por el emperador- hablo con dificultad Ninjamon-pero si fui cuidadoso como pude fallar.

Flamedramon ignoraba lo que decía Ninjamon y se dirigía lentamente hacia el mientras envainaba su espada .

Ustedes jamás podrán derrotar al emperador y…

-¡Dragones del caos!- el impacto de los dragones destruyo a completamente a Ninjamon, Flamedramon se cubrió con brazos el impacto después diviso el cielo encontrándose con Dynasmon

-Parece que el tiempo a cambiado, antes luchaban por sus camaradas para liberarlos cuando caían prisioneros, todo cambio ahora - hablo Flamedramon

-Lo hice para proteger la información por que si lo capturabas podrían obtener información vital- extendió uno de sus brazos y abrió un portal oscuro.

-Nunca creí que te rebajarías a este nivel Dynasmon, después de todo este tiempo que ha a pasado, creí que seguirías creyendo en tus creencias me has decepcionado.

-! Que demonios estas hablando ¡arghhhhh se llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza mientras aparecia unas imágenes que no lograba entender, solo la ultima le resultaba familiar, aparecían lordkightmon omnimon magnamon , magnagemon Halsemon (versión de la fusión) Flamedramon(versión de la fusión) y por ultimo alphamon que le hacia entrega de su espada

-A pesar de que nunca me gustaba tu forma de cooperar siempre traías buenos resultados, espero que esto sea una fachada por que "el" ya no estaría orgulloso de ti, ni yo tampoco lo estaré.-

Dynasmon se pudo recuperar y atravesó su portal desapareciendo.

Flamedramon se des fusionaba con un Davis que apenas podía estar de pie, perdía su visión paulatinamente, volteo hacia tras y diviso a kari esbozo una sonrisa leve pero cayo al suelo abruptamente seguido de Vemon y perdían la conciencia.

1 hora después centro de comando

* * *

><p>Davis entreabría sus ojos con dificultad y pudo ver a su alrededor a kari, Tk, cody, Yoley, y ken mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que Davis había logrado despertar.<p>

Se reincorporaba de la cama y se llevo una mano a su sien mostrando señales de dolor débiles.

-¿Oye Davis te encuentras del todo bien?- pregunto ken mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Davis.

-Estoy bien ken solo me encuentro algo cansado.

-Algo cansado-mostrando una leve sonrisa

- Davis no tienes ni idea de que excediste demasiado la fusión pudiste haberte despertado a la semana acaso no piensas- tk lo dijo en un tono de enojado

-Lo se tk pero…-se paro un momento y soltando un suspiro de nuevo comenzó a hablar- mira tk cuando regresábamos al centro de operaciones, entre en un modo de trance no era consiente de mis acciones también lo estaba Vemon no entendía el por que estaba asi , estaba en el mismo plano astral cuando me fusione la primera vez pero en esta ocasión no estaba esa voz, si no otra entidad que no reconocía solo me dijo que tomaría mi lugar por momentos y no recuerdo mas.

-Te haremos algunas pruebas Davis antes que vuelvas al mundo real

-De acuerdo señor Genai

-Y kari –desviando su mirada hacia ella-como es que saliste del subsuelo

-No fue una experiencia no muy grata Davis , pero fui protegida por una entidad.

-La entidad me protegió del derrumbe con su energía pero a la vez una esfera de luz me rodeaba y según la entidad me protegió, me dijo que esperáramos ya que tenia un plan para salir cuando paso el tiempo se sintió unas fuertes vibraciones que empezaban a desestabilizar el domo en ese lapsus la entidad me cubrió con su capa y desaparecimos en el momento justo donde todo colapso y aparecí afuera de las cavernas pero no encontré ningún rastro de la entidad.

-Con que fue así kari por lo menos estas bien.

-Mejor regresemos tuvimos experiencias muy fuertes en este día , hablo tk

Todos asintieron

**Lugar desconocido del digimundo**

* * *

><p>-Según los reportes de Genai parecer que la señorita kari a mostrado indicios que para mi respecta son prometedores-hablo Chinlogmon<p>

-No hables por ti mismo Chinlogmon puede ser que tengas razón pero a la vez no, no estamos 100% seguros de que sea la elegida- hablo Baihumon

-¡Suficiente callaos los dos!-espeto con furia Ebonwumon- hasta no tener pruebas contundentes Chinlogmon no hablaremos mas del asunto.

-por fin alguien tenia que callar a los dos ya me tenían harto de sus discusiones pero a lo que respecta mi presencia vine a dejar los informes del proyecto puerta de los cielos y según los datamos es factible al 100% mis amigos-hablo Zhuqiaomon

-están correctos los números Zhuqiaomon – hablo Baihumon

- los números no mienten mi amigo –mientras le pasaba un orbe de información- vez que no miento mi amigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y hablo Baihumon

-Muy bien doy mi apoyo para iniciar con el proyecto

Las tres bestias sagradas dieron su aprobación en seguida

**Cerca de las costas de la isla de los archivos.**

* * *

><p>La fortaleza se detuvo para iniciar reparaciones con mas profundidad, Dynasmon aparecía en una de las plataformas de la fortaleza de inmediato fue llamado para reportarse enseguida ante el emperador.<p>

Dynasmon llego a los aposentos del emperador, entro y miro la espalda del emperador este le señalo con su mano para que se sentara en unos de los asientos.

-Muy bien Dynasmon parece ser que te perdiste un día muy entretenido, la mejor parte es que me deshice del subordinado de lord Dragomon ahora podre ejecutar la mayoría de los planes con mas agilidad, lamentablemente no pudo destruir a la digidestinada de la luz y para variar perdimos a Ninjamon parece ser que los digidestinados los descubrieron y lo eliminaron , lo peor es que perdimos las ruinas ahora tendré que investigar mas a fondo el orbe que me diste anteriormente para descubrir mas ruinas en el digimundo, ahora me puedes decir donde estabas.

-Pude infiltrarme con éxito en algunas ubicaciones del mar oscuro pese a la vigilancia del área, tome –le entrega un orbe de información- en este orbe podrá encontrar algunas pistas de la ruinas emperador.

-Siempre me impresionas Dynasmon ahora te puedes retirar.

Dynasmon se retira y llega a sus aposentos y de nuevo le vienen imágenes y algunos recuerdos

Dynasmon no creía sobre ello pero reacciono y relaciono todo con los últimos acontecimientos dados y pudo resolver la enigma a su vida, la expresión de Dynasmon era de frustración pero se repuso

-Ahora se la verdad tengo que preparar todo los preparativos si quiero que la verdad salga a la luz pero tengo que ser precavido y si tengo que jugar al lado del emperador que así sea.

**Mundo real – costas de España**

* * *

><p>El señor errante caminaba en dirección a un puerto del país ibérico al llegar se encontró con un señor que le estaba esperando este presentaba algunas canas pero su apariencia mostraba superioridad.<p>

-Buenos días señor errante.

-Bueno días señ… fue interrumpido por el caballero

-Capitán Stukov, señor errante, los preparativos están listos solo esperábamos su llegada para zarpar.

-¿Cuando me demorare en llegar al siguiente destino capitán Stukov?

-Según mis pronósticos en algunas semanas a lo sumo, bien síganme el barco pronto saldrá.

Y lo siguió y entraron a un barco de exportación de productos de tipo general. El señor Stukov lo dejo en un camarote de un tamaño cómodo

-Gracias capitán

-Ahora voy ir al puente tenemos que cubrir algunos datos antes de zarpar, como también documentos que nos respalden como un barco que transporta "mercancía al extranjero".

-Ya sabia que este barco no tenia pinta de un barco carguero de exportación con solo mirar mi camarote me pude dar cuenta.

-Acondicionamos este barco para futuros incidentes, sabemos que los te perseguían pronto sabrán del encubrimiento y preparamos todo para evitar problemas en el camino y también para dejarte algo cómodo para completar lo que sea que estas haciendo en el maletín.

-Buena suposición capitán Stukov.

-Me retiro señor errante y que disfrute el viaje- se despide y sale de su camarote.

Y el barco zarpo con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

><p>nota del autor:<p>

bien por fin termine el capitulo solo dire que solo faltan tres o cuatro capítulos para el termino de la primera parte, espero tener terminado el siguiente capitulo la siguiente semana espero buenos nos vemos.


End file.
